One Fake Smile can Hide a Million Tears
by angel-scissor
Summary: Seven American girls come to Japan over the Summer. Kyoya's father has ordered the host club to escort them over the summer. After a bad break up Kristen isn't sure if she can trust the host club or anyone ever again and goes into a depression but the mask she wears can hide the millions of tears she's cried. Can the host club help her or will they destroy her?
1. prolouge

Main characters:

Tamaki: Tall blonde hair with violet eyes. President of host club second year. Prince type

Kyoya: Tall black hair and charcole eyes. Vice president of host club second year. Cool type

Hunny: Short blonde hair and tawny eyes. Host lolita third year

Mori: Tall black hair and black eyes. Host silent/wild type. Third year

Hikaru: Aburn hair and tawny eyes. Host little devil type. First year

Kaoru: Aburn hair and tawny eyes. Host little devil type. First year

Haruhi: Short brown and and brown eyes. Host natural type. First year.

Kristen: Long straight black hair with choppy layers, metalic blue and electric blue streaks. Second year

Maggie: Waist length dark golden red with black streaks and emerald eyes. Second year.

Sarah: Mid back hot pink hair with sapphire eyes. Third year.

Toral: Dark tan skin with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. Third year

Madison:Shoulder length curly dark brown hair, with brown eyes, a slight tan, and freckles. First year

Casey: Dark skin, straight black hair a few inches below the shoulder, and black eyes. Second year

Shimari: Dark tan skin, shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes. First year.

Diego: Shaggy black/brown hair slightly tan skin, freckles and warm brown eyes. Second year

Payton: Fluffy brown hair, tan skin and blue green eyes. First year.

Carson: Tall blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Third year

Kristen walks out of school, a light bounce on her feet; she whistled a soft tune in which the birds mimic. Today was the last day of school. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, black gladiator sandals, two black studs on each ear. Kristen walked down the stairs, her teal leather hobo bag slung over her shoulder. She felt her stomach sink as she dreaded to meet with her boyfriend of two years Damian.  
She still had to tell him she,Sarah,Toral,Madison,Shimari,Casey,and Maggie were going to Japan over the summer and for the rest of highschool on scholorships. She walked down the sidewalk a summer breeze blew flower petals.  
She froze in her tracks as she say Damian. He was wrapped in a passionate imbrace with a girl, about a head shorter then him; flat ironed brown hair a few inches below the chin, a spray on tan, she wore large gold hoop earings, a short gold top that looked more like a bra that showed to much cleavage, and her flat bellt, with a short red mini skirt with gold glitter. She was head cheerleader Victoria. The broke from the embrace, Victoria met her eye and smirked. Damian turned around and like that she was gone.

"Master Kyoya, your father requested a meeting with you and the other young masters." A maid said bobbing a curtsey leaving. A tall guy with jet black hair, eyes hidden behind a glare caught in his glasses.

"Sempai? Are you alright?" Asked a girl with a brown pixie cut, pale skin and large brown doe eyes.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm fine. Come on guys, let's get to the study." He said to his friends Mitskuni Haninozuka or 'Hunny', Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori', Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, Tamaki Souh, and Haruhi Fujioka leading them up to his fathers study. Kyoya knocks then enters.

"You wished to speak with us?" Kyoya said as if he was talking to a bisnuess partner not his father.

"Yes, seven american scholorship girls are transfering to Ouran and over the summer you arre to be their escorts over the summer. They shall be staying in the Ootori summer mansion. Here are their files, I trust you not to fail me."" said sliding over a stack of bowed to his father, grabbing the files and left heading to one of the librays.

"Ooh Kyoya! Look at this one!" Tamaki said exitedly, opening the folder of a girl with a warm skin tone and black eyes.

"Shimari Jenkins,16 born in Virginia moved to South Carolina, quite a record packed up... best friends with Kristen McConnell and Maggie Hyatt." Kyoya read, the dark hair girl with colorful streaks had caught his eye.

"Maggie Hyatt 16 born in Georgia, moved to South Carolina, best friends with Kristen and Shimari. She seems to be the one who keeps them out of the more serious stuff." Kaoru said leaning against Hikaru.

"Sarah Hiers! 15 born in California! Spunky and fun!" Hunny giggled.

"Toral Trivedi, 15 born in Pensilvania,she's the quiet and shy one." Haruhi said calmly.

"Madison Reed, dancer 16 born in Massachusets." Hikaru said his arm around his twin.

"Casey Dougles 16, an author. Born in New York."Tamaki read.

"Hmmm, Kristen McConnell 16, artist...Bi-polar, oh She and Shimari have quite a record, but not Maggie, hmmmm." Kyoya says.

"This will be interesting..." Kyoya mumbled looking at the picture of Kristen.


	2. And so They Met

Chapter 1 And So They Met

"Kristen get your lazy ass up!"Toral said. I slide deeper into the covers. She sits on the side of my bed.

"Kriss, I know what happened with...him, but you know what I say, screw him! Actually don't screw him, who knows where he's been. He's a lying cheating bastard! He desrves to rot in hell! Now come on, we're moving half way across the world! Forget him, you don't need him! You have us. Always." She added softly, I wrap my arms around her torso, a few tears pouring as she pushed my hair back. After a few minutes we pull ourselves together.

"Krissy!" I hear two shouts, Sarah and Madison came into the bedroom, Madison wore a silver lepoard shirt, black skinny jeans, two pairs of shoes in each hands,black heeled pumps,silver stellietod,gold gladiator sandals, and combat boots.

"What shoes?" Madison asked as I got out of bed.

"Black toe pumps." I said looking through my suite case looking for somthing to wear. I grabbed my white boot cut jeans that fade to hot pink around the ankle.

"Wear your cupcake top!" Casey shouts grabbing a white purse off MY dresser.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing with my bag?"

"Stealing it." She replied as if she was saying that she was barrowing my math book. I roll my eyes. I change in the bathroom, when I get out I see Sarah in a flowy knee length dark grey black skirt, a grey top with a black heart; she has a shimmering gold eyeshadow, and black liquid eyeliner,glossy mascara and lightly glossed sits me down and does a smokey red eye shadow in the corners blending it to a bright orange, shimmering gold,a lime green,cerulean blue, and last a light shimmering purple with a thick liquid eyeliner, curled eyelashed, a clear mascaral, and a light pink gloss.  
Maggie is wearing a simple knee length white dress, brown sandals with black straps,a black bow in her firery red hair, a silver heart necklave, and a black purse.  
Casey dresses in a ruffle shirt that starts navy blue at the top and ends a pale baby blue with jean short, white sandals, and a silver necklace witha ruby heart shape pendant.  
Toral comes in earbuds in her ears as she comes in wearing a pair of gold skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black wedge sandals.  
"Come on!"Madison shouted grabbing her last suite case, we all do the same grabbing our last bags and throw them in Sarah's brothers car they were barrowing, he'd pick it up at noon. We drive to the airport, we go through security and got on the plane. Sarah was bored and started brusing my hair, putting it in a high pony tail making it look like black and blue flames. Madison is watching a movie on her laptop, Toral has her earbuds in reading a book, Casey doing the same, Maggie was writing furiously in her notebook, Shimari sleeps as Sarah files and shaped my nails doing french tips, once mine are dry I do her nails but do random neon colors on each finger making her hands look like skittles. We mess with eachothers make up, I outline the gold eyeshadow with with a red, and do a cherry red lipstick on her lips and make the inner part a shimmery gold with a hint of pink.  
"Excuse me but, are you seven on a scholorship to Ouran?" Asked a guy with fluffy brown hair and warm eyes with two other guys, one tall blonde and blue eyes, the other one tan with freckles and jet black hair with brown eyes.  
"Yah...why?" Sarah asked looking up from blowing her skittle nails.  
"I just thought you'd want to meet up with old friends." Says freckles. I reconize him in an instand, tacking him in a hug laughing; the others doing the same. The blonde was Carson Guest, freckles was Diego Carey, and fluff ball was Payton aka the idiot. The guys sit in the other chairs. A few hours left on the plane then we'd be in Japan. I take out my hair much to Sarah's anoyance and fall asleep my head resting on Maggie's shoulder.  
"I'm not waking her up!" Everyone whisper wailed.  
"I got her." Diego said picking up a very light sleeping Kristen bridal style, while the others grab the bags and head off the plane.

"Come on you guys, we don't wanna be late." Kyoya said, getting in the limo the others climbed in. They got to the airport, and walked to the sign that the girls would go to.  
"Where are they mommy?" Tamaki whined. The twins were playing tag dragging Haruhi into it. Mori and Hunny stood patiently while the small third year munched down on some cake. Finally wandered a group of six girls and three guys, Kyoya noted that the guy with black hair was holding a sleeping Kristen.  
"Hello, I'm Kyoya Ootori, and we'll be with you over the summer." Kyoya said flashing his host smile. The girls looked at him unamused.

"Shhh Kyoya, Krissy is sleeping." Shimari said, A glare hid his eyes, he nodded and flashed his host smile once again leading them to the limo.  
"Krissy, wake up." The red head girl he reconized as Maggie said softly shaking the sleeping girl lightly.  
"Damn lazy ass bitch." The pink girl Sarah grabbed the sleeping girl by the shoulders and screamed.  
"GET YOUR ASS UP THE MUDKIPS ARE ATTACKING!" Suddenly Kristen pulls out a pair of scissors from her combat boots, Madison and Sarah laughing their asses off.  
"The hell.." She said confused, the host stare at her.  
"Nice way to make an impression." One of the unknown males said,  
"Screw off Payton." She glared.  
"Hello, I'm Kyoya this is Tamaki, Hunny,Mori,Haruhi,Hikaru and Kaoru. We'll be with you this summer." Kyoya said with a fake smile.

"Bloody hell." She said


	3. Chicken Fight

"Bloody hell." I said annoyed  
"It's okay Krissy, we can go swimming if you want." Toral offered.  
"Okay!" I said cheerfuly. My iphone begun to ring playing Diary of a Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Casey took it glaring.  
"Oh hell no, didn't you block his number!"Casey growled.  
"I forgot!" I said defensivly, the host stared.  
"Forgot my ass!" She snarled, hitting the talk button. "Listen you peice of shit, if you wanna keep your sun shine shiney and to keep my heels away from there you won't call this number again." She hisses into the phone hanging up.  
"Damn girl." Hikaru says. I ignore him as we pull up to the mansion. My phone rang again.  
"It's fine Casey,it's just Jackson."I said, she shootsme a doubtful look. "Fine, I'll put it on speaker."I growl.  
"Pick up the phone you gay son of a bitch!"Jackson screams into the phone.  
"Gay? Sir I am straighter then the pole your mother dances on!" I shout back.  
"Screw you bitch."He challenged.  
"You wish."I snarled back.  
"Bitch!"He spats back, I can imagin his face redwith anger.  
"Grow a dick." I hiss back hanging up, the host lookscared besides Mori who gazed out the window and Kyoya who raised an eyebrow. I chuckle to myselfand grab my bags heading inside. Payton, Carson and Tamaki were talking about god knows what, Hikaru and Kaoru played with Madison and Maggie, Toral and Sarah hung out with Mori and Hunny, Kyoya walked a few paces behind me.  
"Lets go swimming." I said walking to the stairs.  
"We're gonna watch TV." Payton said, him Diego and Carson left to go find a Tv downstairs. I shrug going upstairs to a bathroom chainging. I go in the den and upstairs after I change.  
Casey is wearing a simple gold bikin with a silver strap around the bottom that connects to the top and ties around the neck.  
Madison's bright blue strapless bikini with tassles and a simple bottom compliments her dark curly hair.  
Sarah wearings a charcole bikini with ruffles and a ruffle skirt.  
Maggie wears a black bikini top, the bottom had a white ruffle.  
Shimari wears a pink bathing suite with black and white poka dots  
Toral wears a silver bathing suit twining around the neck with a gold ruffle around the waist.  
I wear a black bikini top with a few white stripes, a thin red bow tied in the middle, red straps that twine around my neck, and a simple black bottom with a white and red poka dot sash.  
We head downstairs,everyone else had already changed. Sarah tackles me, jumping on my back; I laugh piggy backing her to the pool I jump in, she clung to my back. The swimming pool was large the water was a crystal blue color and had a small waterfall. I swim close to the bottom and come back up for air.  
"Let's play chicken fight!" Maggie says a evil grin on her face.  
"Chicken fight?" Tamaki says confused.  
"Watch. Kriss get on my shoulders, Madi let Casey get on your shoulders." Maggie orders. I hop on her shoulders Casey climbed ontop if Madison's.  
"Ready...set...GO!" Sarah said grinning. Maggie and Madison surged foward. Casey and I held onto eachothers arms trying to shake eachother off laughing. Casey lets go of my arms and breaks from my grip and shoves me, I loose my grip and slip; but instead of the cool water I expected I felt a grip around me. I whip my head around and see Kyoya holding me his usual smirk on him face.  
"What the hell, I was supose to fall." I said confused.  
"You did." He smirked.  
"Into the water dipshit," I said, my hair covering the blush on my face as I scooted out of his arms.

She laughed pushing at Casey smiling as she did the same. Her dark hair flew in the air as Casry pushed her back. A look of shock on her face as she fell. I don't know what came over me, I outstreched my arms catching her. A flash of confusion washed over her. She snapped her head to the side, her pale green eyes looked at me with confusion. I put on my usual smirk.  
"What the hell I was suposde to fall!" She demanded confused.  
"You did." I replied cooly.  
"In the water dipshit." She snarls getting out of my arms hopping back on Maggies shoulers. Hikaru held on to Kaoru who was on his shoulders, Tamaki put Haruhi on his shoulders,Hunny climbed on top of Mori, Casey gets on Madison, Sarah hopped on Toral.  
"Kristen let me get on Maggie." Shimari shouts grabbing Kristen's ankle pulling her off into the water.  
"By the angel!" She shouted when she came up for air. "Fine whatever." She muttered swimming over to me climbing on my shoulders.  
"Ready...set...GO!" Sarah shouted like she did before. Tamaki charged at the twins.  
"Sempai! Slow down!" Haruhi screams holding her arms out for balance, acciently knocking them over much to their annoyance. Toral runs tackling into Maggie, Sarah shoved Shimari who shoved back making the pink haired girl fall into the water. I ran towards Madison and Casey, Kristen and Casey tackled at eachother laughing. Suddenly, I feel a shove from behind, Kristen falls foward; knocking Casey down on the way. I whip aroundand see Hunny and Mori, Hunny grinned as they left. The two seinors go to where Haruhi and Tamaki were still standing surprisingly. Hunny easily pushes down Haruhi while Tamaki rants about how his daughter could be hurt. Sarah and Toral charge at Mori and 's long pink hair blew, arms out she jabbed Hunny in the cheast quickly, he pushes out his arm to get her back but she twists his arm shoving him down making a splash.  
"That was fun." Kristen said climbing out of the pool drying off.  
"Commener's have the funnest games!" Tamaki exclaimes happily.

**Sorry if chapters are short I'm writing this by hand in my notebook**


	4. A New Game

"Commeners have the funnest games." Tamaki said. I finished drying off, twisting the exess water out of my hair.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower." I said going inside. I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom taking a quick shower. I step out of the shower once I wash and condition my hair, wrapping a towel around my body and one wrapped on my head drying off my hair. I put on white shorts with small cupcakes on them and a smokey red tank top with one big cupcake on it. I brush out my hair and curl locks of my hair around my finger. I go downstairs and see everyone watching Bridezilla.  
"I thought you guys were gonna go home." I said walking in.  
"Well this is my families beach house and we have many bedrooms." Kyoya a smirk on his face. I felt one arm wrap around my waiste and an arm around my neck.  
"We didn't know," Hikaru says grinning.  
"Your hair was naturally curly." Kaoru said playing with a peice of my dark hair. I jump up in the air kicking them both in the stomach, the doubled over fell to the ground.  
"What the hell!" Hikaru shouted getting up glaring at me getting in my face. My pale green eyes turn into a dark red.  
"I don't like being touched. Now to answer your question, my hair is naturally straight but I curled it while it was wet because it's easier to put up when I do before I sleep." I said sitting down next to Diego waching as the bride asked the groom if there were going to be sluts and hookers at the bar.  
"Damn, why dont the grooms leave like 'screw you bitch, your a crazy as bitch. I'm going to the club.'" Payton said.  
"Cause they're retards." Maggie said coming back in with a glass of cherry coke.  
"Ooh, coke." I said stealing it drinking it only to have it snatched away.  
"This is MY cherry coke, get off your lazy ass and get some." Maggie said sitting down next to Tamaki who was looking the the tv confused.  
"Why are the princesses acting like that?" he questioned sitting with his knees pulled up.  
"Cause they are fake,slutty,stupid, and not princesses. And if they are princesses they are the princesses of bitch land." Shimari said.  
"Oh wow." Casey said laughing. "Kriss you want a coke?" She asked getting up.  
"Oh yes please mummy dearest, it'd be much appriteated. I'll loves you forever!" I said with a british accent. Carson snorted while Toral and Sarah giggled.  
"I'm going to get a slice of cake." I said suddenly getting up. "Anyone else want cake?"I asked. Everyone but Mori,Haruhi,and Kyoya said yes. I go in and find a chocolate cake with a creamy looking viniila frosting, I grab the box and some plats and bring it into the den. I slice up the cake and give the people who wanted them a slice of cake. I take a bite and smile, my eyes lighting up like a little kid on Christmas.  
"Oh if this is the devils food I'll gladly go to hell." I said. "I fucking love cake! Oh chocolate, I could eat it if I'm sad,happy,scared,mad, anytime! Chocolate is my best friend!" I said eating more cake happily.  
"Charming." Kyoya snorted.  
"Fuck off shit face, I'm in my happy place." I said. After I finish my cake I feel happy and bubbly.  
"Hey you know what'd be fun? If we played hide and seek in the dark but with a twist." I said grinning darkly.  
"What kind of twist?" The twins say in unison.  
"The person who's 'it' is a murderer, we can knock out the lights, we can move around but can't go outside; it's out of bounds. We can also work in pairs also." I said happily.  
"We wanna play!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed.  
"Who will be it?" I asked.  
"I will." Carson said his voice a full of joy.  
"My daughter and I shall play!" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi into a hug though she looked annoyed.  
"Takashi and I will play too!" Hunny giggled.  
"I'll work with Maggiel!" Sarah says.  
"Me and Madi!"Toral said.  
"We'll work together!" Shimari and Casey said in unison.  
"I'll work with Diego." Payton said.

"We'll work together." Shimari and Casey deciding parters.  
"I'll work with Diego." Payton said standing next to his friend. I smirk fell across my face. I slid behind Kristen, her dark black and blue hair fell in gental curls.  
"Then we're working together." I said, she hopped up in the air a small shriek. "Graceful as a cat." I said a smirk in my voice.  
"Shut it Ootori." She growls whipping around. Her eyes returned back to the charcole and violet.  
"Lets go knock out the lights. Lead us there Kyoya." Toral said. Kyoya takes us down to the basement and knocked out the lights.  
"Let the games begin!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kristen said grins on their faces.

_**Sorry Kyoya's POV was short. It would have been longer but I wanted the games to be in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome! Come again the next chapter will be up at the latest Saturday. I'll be starting a new fanfiction for anyone who reads the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter.**_


	5. The Games have Begun

"Let the games begin." The twins and I say evily. I grab Kyoya's hand and drag him into the halls. I scan the halls watching the others go. Knowing Carson we'd have him count to 100. I bring him upstairs and pause at the top of the four flights.  
"Will you let go of my hand." Kyoya says sounding annoyed.  
"Nope." I said popping the 'P'. I begun to half lead half drag him down the halls. I stop again.  
"Take me to your room." I said bluntly. He raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I'm not gonna rape you, I need to go to a bedroom to get into the hiding place." I say rolling my eyes. It's his turn to half lead, half drag me. I enter his room, the walls are a light charcole color with black curtains and is freakisly neat for a boy. I examin the ceiling.  
"Care to tell me your rediculous plan?" He asked.  
"Lock your fingers and give me a boost." I said ignoring his question.  
"Tell me what your plan is first." He says glaring at me.  
"Tight ass," I mutter. "In the air ducts." I said simply.  
"No way we're fitting your fat ass in there." He snorted.  
"Fine if your not going to help," I said, I climb on the dresser and pop a ceiling tile.  
"Your going to break the air ducts with your waight." He said.  
"Dude, I'm not that heavy so shut the hell up. And if you don't like my idea or wanna hide with me then thats fine by me." I said getting down to I could grab a book from the shelf to read.  
"If you break it you have to pay to fix the ducts." He says.  
"You think im fat and heavy, pick me up. Even Sarah can piggy back me and she's smaller then me." I said. He picked me up and put me down a glare on his glasses.  
"Fat ass." He says a glare hiding his eyes. I climb in the ducts quickly and crawl through them quickly.  
"Kristen get back here!" He says annoyed. I ignore him feeling hurt. I had always felt selfconsious about my weight and he wasn't helping.  
"Fuck off." I snarl. '_Don't let him get to you! You're strong and...he was like that to at first." _A voice says in my head says.  
"And look at where he got me." I mutter. I keep going having no idea where I was; the tears that burned in my eyes threatened to spill. I slide down a ramp and turn left, I hop up and then sit down. I bite my lip to keep the tears from falling. I feel a tear slip and wipe it hastily with the back of my hand. I hadn't cried since the morning before we left. I hadn't cried a tear when I saw him with Victoria; I hadn't cried since 5th grade. I felt more tears fall I try them away, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my shakey breaths. I couldn't control the tears falling. I cried for when Damian cheated on me, for when I was bullied, for all the times I stood strong but felt like my world was crumbling away, for the bruised that faded,for the pale scars I covered up. I cried silently, not letting out choked noises. 'Dammit! Why can't I have a happy life! Why does he affect me like this! I've been verbally abused before, so why am I sitting here crying about it!' I thought.

"Kristen get back here!" I say annoyed at her as she climbed into the air ducts.  
"Fuck off." She snarls hurrying away.  
"Damn it!" I curse myself. Why did I say that. It felt like I was unable to stop the words from tumbling out, each one seemed to hurt her more then the last. I climbed into the ducts trying to find her. I go foward turning a corner.  
"And look at where he got me." I hear a voice barely a whisper. I can hear shakey breaths. I slide down a small ramp and turn left looking for her.  
"Kristen, please come here." I said my voice gental as if I was talking to a frightened dog. I hear a sharp intake of breath. I turn another corner and see her on the ball of her feet.  
"Get the hell away from me you jackass!" She said almost in a scream. She darts away, I rush after her in a run. 'damn she's fast.' I thought as she jumps down in hurry. When I jump down I leap tackling her to the ground pinning her under(kind of like at the beach house) me with a thud; she gives a small flinch when her back hit that I barely noticed, barely.  
"Get off of me you fucked up peice of shit! I'll scream murder." She threatens.  
"Kristen, I'm sorry" The apology chokes me.  
"No I'm sorry that I'm such a fucking fat ass." She glares at me."  
"Kristen, I really am sorry." I said trying to get her to see I'm sorry.  
"No you arn't, I've known guys like you, and dated a few guys like you. I hate you, we break up, you call I love you.(Taylor Swift) Yah right well screw you now let me go, or I'll break your hand." she snarsl the last part.  
"Kristen. Look I know I was stupid to say those things; I was stupid and I'm sorry." I said.  
"Fuck you Kyoya. I hope you die a virgin and get raped by the devil in hell." She says, ouch she really is pissed.  
"I'm not getting 'till you accept my apology." I say meeting her hard gaze. She kicks my cheast and I'm pushed off of her onto the metal ground, her foot on my throat.  
"You listen to me and listen good. I've just about had it with your shit. If you wanna see tomarrow you'll leave me the hell alone." She says. I grab her ankle and pull her down getting onto of her, her arms pinned over her head.  
"What's on your shoulder?" I ask poking a ugly yellow bruise.  
"Nothing now leave me alone." She snaps.  
"How did you get that bruise." I said calmly.  
"Why does it matter?"  
"How did you get the bruise?" I ask again trying not to sound annoyed, I trace the large bruise on her shoulder and colar bone to her neck.  
"I fell." She said cooly, I knew she was lying.  
"On your neck?" I asked doubt in my voice.  
"Down the stairs and I'll make sure to push you down. Remember, I watch alot of crime shows, I can kill you and make it look like an accident, or as if it never happened." She said.  
"I know your lying." I said simply.

"I know your lying."Kyoya simply says, his voice smooth. Like hell I'd tell him the truth.  
"You want the truth? Ask Courtney Robinson." I snarl when they ceiling from the duct opened.  
"There you to are, we killed you!"Madison exclaims. I hop down lightly.  
"What the hell were you two doing? You sounded like you were getting it on," The twins say.  
"I'd rather slam my tounge in the car door then kiss him." I said simply walking out the room downstairs. I go to the kitchen and grab a can of soda. I sit in the living room with the others watching spongebob much to Kyoya's annoyance. Maggie glances at me. I meet her gaze. 'Does he know?' her silent question was written on her face to me. I give her a glance that says 'if not now soon'  
"I'll be right back, Maggie will you help me find my headphones?" I ask innocently.  
"You always lose them," She says exasperatly getting up. We go on the porch.  
"What the hell?" Maggie says annoyed.  
"He asked me how I got the bruise on my neck. I told him to ask Courtney." I said looking anywhere but her face.  
"Damn it! I thought we wern't telling anyone ever!" She says looking upset.  
"He had me pinned down in a not so innocent way!" I defended myself.  
"Oh fuck no! I'm go to kill his sorry ass!" She says looking for a stick to beat him with.  
"Already working on that. But serioiusly. If he finds out, soon everyone will know. And life will go straight to hell from there." I said seriously. She wraps her arms around me in a hug, instead of kicking her away like I would most people I realx into the hug.  
"We'll just have to go on from here. Let the angel help us."She says, I silently agree.


	6. Almost

_**ATTENTION! I REDID A PART IN THE PROLOGUE SO IF YOU WANT THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT TO MAKE SENSE REREAD IT IF YOU READ IT BEFORE ABOUT 9:00PM ON 10/28/2012! THANK YOU**_

_**One Week Later**_

I waited for Kristen to come down for so I could bring her to her 'I'm sorry picnic' She came down the stairs, her hair was curled slightly in a side pony tail held with a royal blue bow that matched her outfit. It was a knee length dress with a thick black sash in the middle. Above to sash was a royal blue one shoulder tank top, the skirt was white with black stripes that started thin towards the waist and gradually grew thicker, she had on black gladiator sandals, a gold necklace with a charm on half the yin yang symbol, gold bangles bracelets, and a black heart earing.  
"Did we do awsome or did we do awsome?" Sarah said from the top of the stairs smirking with Maggie. Thank the gods for Maggie, she helped plan everything and now she dressed her. I'll have to pay her back.  
"You look wonderful." I said to her grabbing the picnic basket. She rose an eyebrow but said nothing as I lead her to the back yard garden. There were many different flowers that filled the garden, Zinnas, Violets, Spray Roses, Star of Bethlehems, Stargazer lilies, Snapdragons, Poinsettas, Pansies,Marigold, Magnolias, Lavender, Jasmines, Iris, Hydrangeas, Hibiscus, Chrysanthemums, Baby's Breaths, and Azaleas and a million different flowers.  
"It's beautiful." She said her voice almost a whisper.  
"I'm glad you like it." I really did. She looked over almost as if she had forgotten I was there. Then she really looked at me, her eyes widening as she realized that I, Kyoya Ootori was wearing jeans and a tee.  
"Don't you dare laugh." I would not be reduced to blushing. Don't blush.  
"I wasn't gonna laugh," She was trying not to laugh the whole time.

"Liar."

She stuck her tongue out at me. God she is adorable, and she would kill me if I told her that.

I led Kristen to the stone table in a ring of trees. She sits down and stares at me for a long time before asking, "What are you bullshitting?"  
I expected this, I had my answer prepared, "I wanted to apologize for what I said while we playing hide and seek. It was horrible and I don't even know why I said it." It was impossible to read her face, "This isn't like you. You don't mean it. You think I'm fat and ugly."  
Gods, she actually thinks I think that. Wait... She thinks that about herself. No.  
"I don't think that. I think you're beautiful. So beautiful. I do realize that this is not like me at all, but you have that affect on people. You change them, look what happened to me, I think I'm falling for yo..."  
I was cut off by her finger pressed against my lips.  
"Consider yourself forgiven." She was going to say more but I surprised her by leaning towards her, I'd had enough of fumbling for words. She caught on quickly, leaning too. My heart stopped in anticipation, gods what is she doing to me. As I waited for our lips to meet, the picnic basket long forgotten, I heard footsteps. We froze. She looks around in anger, "Who the hell... Maggie why are you here?" I too looked at the redhead.  
"Sorry for interrupting your little... chat, but there's something you need too see. The tone of her voice was calm, with an undertone of anger, but not at us. Hmmmmmm. "Ok lets go." She'll not get away from me that easily, I whisper in her ear, "I'm not done with you, we'll have unfinished business."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." She replies with a grin as she hurried to catch up with Maggie and giggled about what I can only assume was our meeting, I came to the conclusion that this girl, will be the death of me. Maggie led us to a large shiny car, the others already there looking confused. I saw Maggie pass Kristen her phone a look of confusion on the girls face before turning into one of horror. The window rolled down, Kristen froze while the other Americans except for Carson who looked utterly confused looked pissed off.  
"Hey sweetheart, ready to go home?" The guy says he was tan with dark shaggy hair.  
"I will fucking rip off your dick chop it up blend it duck tape you to a wall chop off your arms set them on fire and make you eat them and the dick." Maggie said looking like she'd kill him.  
"I'm not leaving without what's mine and always will be mine." He says cooly stepping our the limo. Diego tugged Kristen behind him who looked like she was gonna cry. Wait the fuck, Kristen cry. This Kristen, no way! This Kristen would normally kick this guys ass. Tamaki and the others look pissed but a dark aura fell around me. I clench my fist and before I knew it I had punched the bastard in the face; the guy had fell over but stood up.  
"Krissy, don't make this hard now come on and lets go home." He says slightly annoyed.  
"She's not leaving." Madison snarled.  
"If you don't leave now, you will wake up...in a box...in Cuba...BREATHING THROUGH A GOD DAMMED TUBE!" Toral said her usual soft personality now changed to one that'd make anybody cringe in fear. He gets back in his car looking out the window.  
"You will come home to me." He said before driving away. Kristen was behind Diego who looked like if he could he'd kill the guy.  
"Kristen would you care to explain?" He asked the girl who looked weaker then ever. Kristen started to cry silently looking at the ground not meeting anyones eye. Maggie sighs and grabs my wrist and Kristen's hand gently and lead us upstairs. Kristen held each hand on a wrist looking around uncomfortably. Kristen finally was coaxed into laying her head in Maggie's lap while the ginger ran her fingers soothingly through her hair. Maggie and Kristen knew I wanted answers. Kristen gave Maggie a look of permission before she fell into a sleep no doubt ridden with dreams of the guy who seemed to hold somthing over Kristen that made her look like she'd faint.  
"The guy who came was...Damian." Maggie begun.


	7. Echo's from the Past

"The guy who came was Damian, Kristen's ex boyfriend. They started going about about 8th grade if I'm correct and at first he was what seemed like the perfect boyfriend; he was sweet, caring, never made her doing anything she didn't want to. His attitude towards he was really like "you're mine", like he wanted to control everything she did. He wanted to control who she saw, what she wore, what she said, it was like he wanted her to be what he wanted. He didn't like her talking to friends, he was really critical of all her friends, thought we were stupid and stuff like that. After a while it got really bad, if she told him she'd spoken to a friend on the phone he'd be like "you know I don't like you talking to her" Whenever she tried to argue with him, he'd just get so aggressive, start shouting at her, and sometimes he'd like, start grabbing onto her really hard, he'd come up really close and stand over her and shout. Even though she was really upset, I'd just give in. Sometimes he'd apologise for shouting at her. He'd be like "I'm sorry, I can't help getting angry with you, if you didn't do these things I wouldn't be so angry, it's just because I love you so much". Other times he'd stay in this really angry mood, he'd just sit there in silence and sort of smash things around, or if he was driving he'd drive like a maniac. He was always suspicious of her and it was like she couldn't do anything right. Once he was waiting for her after school and he sawher talking to this guy Alex she'd known since kindergarden. Anyway he got so angry with her for talking to another guy that he pushed her, really hard so she nearly fell over. And then he's still going on at me "Why were you talking to him? What were you talking about?". I could tell she'd really had enough, so she said "Just shut up". Then he says "What did you say?", so she repeated it, and then he just slapped her across the face. And there were like a few people there watching us, and Damian screams at them "you mind your own business". So no-one said anything, they all just turned away. Sometimes he's just tell her out of no where 'she was a fat ugly bitch and she'd never be as sexy as the other girls" Maggie paused for a minute brushing through Kristen hair with her fingers, I flinched. "Kristen had begun to cut around then I think and nobody knew except me; but when Damian had found out he got really mad and begun to beat her. I didn't know about physical abuse or verbal abuse untill then. She called me from Walmart or Target and asked me to take her to the hospital. She had three bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and broken ankle. She had told the others a gang tried to mug and but she kicked their asses. Damian didn't live far from Walmart, literally acrosss the street so she had hobbled over there. He called her a whore because she wore shorts a tee shirt and a sweatshirt and had pulled her hair slapping and puching her to the ground. She had gotten up and screamed at him 'get the fuck out of my house or I'll castrate you' he laughed and left but was still with her. She was bullied alot, Damian took part in it most of the time. He cheated on her with Victoria and slept with her, on the last day of school she caught him with Victoria and just left without him knowing. His parents were divorced so I guess one of the parents married a rich person and that's where we are now; and if there's one thing I know is Damian isn't going to go down without a fight." Maggie finished. I was pissed beyond hell; I was going to kill that son of a mother fu- "No." Maggie said as if reading my thoughts.  
"So now what?" I asked looking down at the fragile sleeping girl who was wimpering in her sleep.  
"I'll go tell the others I guess, the other Americans think he just cheated, besides Carson who didn't know she was dating him. You stay here with Kristen." Maggie said, picking up the sleeping girl placing her on my lap. Kristen lets out a scream, a few tears pouring out, I shook her away; she woke up gasping for breath.  
"Kristen, calm down." I said rubbing her back soothingly as she let out a choked sob.  
"He...he..." She buries her face in her hands.  
"What happened?" I asked her gently.  
"..The town was empty and looked like the apocolypse happened and he killed most of us, and he made fun of how they tried to be strong but ended up dying. I tried to fight him; he killed Tamaki, then killed me and I just can't stop seeing Tamaki being stabbed and coughing up blood and.." She begun to cry again. I rub her back soothingly.  
"It's okay; just go back to sleep. I'm here." I said soflty. I brushing my fingers through her hair untill she fell asleep.


	8. Bad Awakenings and Kasanoda

I watch the sleeping girl when the door burst open. I see the others; and a mildly annoyed Maggie.  
"Don't wake her up!" Maggie hissed but her warning fell upon deaf ears as they poked at Kristen. Kristen opened her eys in a glare.  
"What the fuck do you want." Kristen snarled her eyes were an amber red. They jumped back with a squeak of fear. Nobody spoke, she let out a low growl of annoyance. She got up off my lap and got up; she grabbed a disgarded black jacket on the back of a chair shoving it on her torso.  
"Where you going Kriss?" Shimari asked timidly.  
"Shut the hell up." She replied leaving slamming the door shut. We fallowed her as she walked off the property.  
"Kristen hold up!" I called.  
"Make me bitches." She spat running away quickly. Why, why does she run from us?

I walked into the city alone; my eyes dark amber. I walked past people when I felt myself run into somthing hard landing flat on my butt.  
"Owe, I'm a so fucking smart; running into the wall." I muttered the shade of red in my eyes cooled a little.  
"Are you okay?" A tall guy asked he had shoulder length red hair; hazel eyes and what to most people would look scary, but I thought he looked cool.  
"Yah I'm fine, thanks." I said taking the hand he had outstreched pulling me up.  
"I'm Kasanoda Ritsu." He said with a low bow.  
"McConnell Kristen." I simply said with a bow also.  
"I don't think I've seen you around here before." He said walking with me.  
"I doubt it; I just got here a week or two ago from America; give or take."  
"Where in?"  
"South Carolina." I replied. "You wanna get a soda?" I asked without waiting for an answer.  
"Sure." He said as we stopped in a store and grabbed two . My phone begun to ring but I ignore it.  
"You arn't gonna answerr?" He asked an eyebrow raised.  
"Nope," I said popping the 'p' "5 dollars says it's Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Maggie, Madison, Casey or Sarah." I said.  
"You know Souh and the Hitachiin's" He asked confused.  
"Yah, and I quote 'We are to be your escorts over the summer blah blah blah blah' after a while I just tuned out from Kyoya." I said with a laugh as he chuckled. The phone continued to ring in annoyance; I pick up the phone.  
"Whaaaaat?" I whined with a tone that would make my mother yell at me.  
"WHERE ARE YOU FAIR MAIDEN I SHALL RESCUE YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! KRISTEN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Voices scream through the phone.  
"I told you I'm out I'll be back later unless I get kidnapped." I said in annoyance.  
"Kristen please come back." I heard Diego's worried voice.  
"Sorry Chairman Meow." I said using the nickname I gave him in 5th grade when I started reading the mortal instruments. "But I'd like to stay here until I'm not pissed. Anyways I met up with some guy who said he's a friends with the host." I said; Kasanoda could hear even though it wasn't on speaker.  
"Who?" I heard Haruhi say.  
"Ritzu Kasanoda." I said bluntly.  
"Get your ass here now."  
"Whatever idiot."I said unsing his nick name.  
"I'm not an idiot." He protest.  
"And I'm a fifty foot tall pink platypus bear wearing a tutu." I snorted hanging up.  
"I should go back before they send an army after me." I apologised.  
"It's find Ootori does have a private police force anyways." He chuckled.  
"Rich bastard." I mumble under my breath. "Kay-kay. I'll see you around." I said before we part. I get to the mansion after a while and go inside.  
"Where the hell were you? You could've been killed!" Casey said annoyed.  
"Yah right, I'd be kicking ass and look damn good while doing it." I said with a laugh. "I'm going to bed." I said walking to the stairs.  
"But it's only 5:30!" Hikaru protested.  
"I'm going to bed." I repeat going upstairs to the bedroom we shared. Sarah had been missing for the whole day wondering for the bathroom at night so now we're sharing a room. I see Kyoya sitting in a chair, he was going through my...  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH GIVE THAT BACK!" I snarl leaping at him reaching for my sketch book; only to have him stand up and hold it higher then I can reach.  
"Bastard!" I hiss jumping at him knocking him over; he flips me over so I'm under him pinned down. I struggled against his grip uselessly. I wiggle my leg from under him and kick him off of me getting my sketchbook shoving him out the door locking it. I put my sketch book in my pillow case and lay down falling to a sleep.


	9. Card Games

**Sorry the last chapter sucked; hopefully this one if better**

I woke up after a while, I grabbed my phone. 9:47. 'Sweet I got to sleep over four hours,' I thought getting off of the bed. I brush out my hair quickly and go down stairs and see them playing cards.  
"Yo, Kris; it's about time you woke up, come on we're playing rich man poor man!" Diego said looking up from his cards; Madison leaned to her left to look at Diego's cards. "Don't cheat," He chuckled flicking her.  
"Owe." Madison whined while the twins, Maggie, Casey, Sarah, Shimari, and I snickered.  
"Haha; Diego abused mermaid." I said grabbing a stool from the breakfast bar and sat it next to Kaoru and Hikaru.  
"Okay new round; give me the cards." Haruhi said; everyone passed back the cards the had to Haruhi and watched her shuffle.  
"What are we betting with?" I asked turnin to Hikaru ho was on my left.  
"Nothing really," He begun.  
"They wouldn't let us play," Kaoru continued.  
"Strip poker." They said with evil grins, I grabbed them by there hair and bonked there heads together.  
"Owe," They whined. I got up and went to the kitchen where I saw a maid.  
"Do you have a bag or bag of skittles or M&M's?" I asked.  
"Yes ma'am. Here you go ma'am." She said handing me a large red bowl with colorful Skittles.  
"Okay, listen up; orange is worth 1$, red is 5$, green is 25$ and purple and yellow are worth a hundred. Haruhi handed out the cards and we played for a whille, Tamaki pitifully losing.  
"You cheater! What kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull!" Madison yelled at Hikaru who was beating her.  
"What do you mean tricks, those are the rules!" He shouted back hitting the table with his fit glaring murderiously at Madison who was glaring back.  
"Lets see, Revolution makes all high cards low right?" Toral asked innocently not looking up from her cards. I had gone from sitting on my stool to sitting on the table.  
"Wait, Reverse Revolution." I said turning over my hand upside down; everything went silent for a minute.  
"Dammit," Hikaru said annoyed; grabbing a few skittles from the bowl we weren't using, eating the colorful candy.  
"Hey midget, let's play speed." I said shuffling the cards.  
"Speed?" Haruhi asked confused. I put five cards face down in a stack, a stack with only one, another stack of one next to it, and a stack of five next to it; then I split the cards between us and we each took five.

_**normal POV**_

Kristen's hand contained a 3 of hearts, 5 of diamondds, 8 of clubs, two of diamonds, and 6 of spades. Carson's hand was a 7 of clubs, queen of clubs, 4 of clubs, 8 of diamonds, and 7 of spades. They each put there hands on a stack of one.  
"Ready," Carson said, his blue burned ambitiously.  
"Set," Kristen said her eyes burned with as much ambition.  
"Speed," They said at the same time and flipped over the cards, one was a four of hearts the other was a ten of clubs. Kristen quickly threw down a five and a six, which Carson met with a seven, eight, and another seven, Kristen put an eight on the seven and they bother gathered three more cards so they had five. Carson put a nine on the ten, Kristen put a seven on the other stack that had an eight on it then put a 6, Carson threw a five and a four, she met the four with a three and a two; they both ran out of cards that worked so they gathered more so they had five. They kept at the game like that; instead of placing them down they threw them or let them drop so they could gather more until Carson won.  
"Ooooh!" Carson and Payton called out.  
"Best two out of three!" Kristen shouted annoyed throwing her hands down on the table.  
"Okay, let's go." He said; Kristen once more shuffled the cards and they played once more.  
"OH I WON! LET'S GO I'M GONNA WIN THIS!" Kristen said when she won.  
"YAH LET'S GO AGAIN SISSY! I KNOW YOU AIN'T GONNA BEAT ME AGAIN!" Carson shouted back.  
"BRING IT!" She challenged; this time when they played it was much faster; everyone watched intensly; except Kyoya who was working on his laptop and Mori who watched expressionless.  
"I WON!"  
"NO I WON!"  
"NO I WON!"  
"MAAAAAGIIIIEEEEEE WHOOOOO WOOOOOOON!" The two of them whined loudly.  
"From what we saw, it looked like a tie..." Maggie said.  
"NOOOO WAAAY! I'LL KILL YOU!" The two yelled the last part at eachother glaring murderiously at eachother.  
"It's just a game." Kyoya said sounding annoyed.  
"Shut up Kyoya." They both growled getting shocked gasp from most of the host club.  
"I won."  
"No I won!"  
"I won."  
"I won."  
The argument went back and forth.  
"Shut the hell up! It was a tie, so quite wasting your life and get over it you fucking retards!" Sarah screamed, her face red in annoyance and anger.  
"Sorry," The two said there heads down. Sarah let out a snort off annoyance.  
"I'm going to sleep." Sarah said annoyed, leaving the room.  
"We should probobly be heading to bed; come on." Casey said; we all went upstairs. Kristen change into an oversized red shirt that reached mid thigh, knee high white tube socks, and put her hair into a messy pony tail on the top of her head with a white head band. The girls climb onto the large bed, falling asleep quickly.


	10. Ice Cream Ice Cream!

I felt the weight of the bed shift as someone turned over. I'm curled up on the bed the warmth of the blankets and the the heat radiating off the others made me feel _safe _somthing I havn't felt in a while and never ever thought I'd say or feel again. 'I should probobly take out my 24 hour contacts; but it's soooooo warm.' I thought debating. If I got up to take them out that's require walking, movement, being cold, and effort. But they are kind buggin' my eyes... 'Fine fine I'll take them out' I thought in annoyance. I shimmy my way out of my spot from imbetween Shimari and Sarah.I go to the bathroom and turn on the light; my hair was beyond frizzy and looked like a porcupine. I snicker to myself and take out my contacts and put them in the case thingy and grabbed the cas with my glasses and put them on the bedside table before I squeeze my way back into the warmth nestling down falling back to sleep lightly.  
"Krissy..." I hear a voice in the back of my head echoing. "Kriiiisssssssyyyy..." The voice shakes me out of my sleep and I see Sarah next to me; she wore a lacy pink tank top, white short shorts, and her hair was a messy braid.  
"What do you want oompa loompa." I growled.  
"Ice cream." She bluntly said, I glances at the clock 2:34am  
"It's two in the fucking morning!" I said annoyed.  
"Pleeeaaaaaseeee." She said with puppy eyes.  
"Fine, but only because I'm hungry." I said crawling out of the bed and put on my black framed glasses. We leave the room quietly and close the door.  
"Which way did we come from?" I asked looking down at her.  
"Uhhhhh," She sweat dropped nervously.  
"You don't know do you?" I asked an eyebrow raised.  
"I know, I know... That way!" She pointed to the left. The halls were dark and moon light shined dimly through the windows. What most people saw, 'Oh look a hallway at night,' what I see 'Oh my fucking god! This is a damn horror movie, I'm screwing I'm gonna die the bitchy one always dies first'. Sarah and I locked both hands with eachother and slowly spun in circles down the hall.  
"Riiiiing...arooounnd..theee roosie... a pooooocket...full of, poooosies...aaaaashessss aaaashesssss wee alll fall DOWN!" The words and one scream echoed down the hall, we giggle lightly as we remembered doing this in elementary school. I hear a floor board creek. I grab Sarah's arm and dragged her behind a table; I put a finger to my lip.  
"Where the hell are you?" A voice said annoyed. "I heard you just come ut and I won''t kill you." I had to reduce the need to laugh. 'Ask for dierections' Sarah mouthed to me; I looked at her like she told me to stop reading mangas. I shook my head. I heard Kyoya walk down the hall the other way; I seized Sarah's wrist again and dragged her down the hall turning a corner, the only thing that could tell we were there was the woosh of curtains.  
"Come out already." He said sounding annoyed. Sarah and I ran down the halls quickly to the stairs, we jumped over the rail landing on the floor lightly turning the corner.  
"Ha the kitchen." I said grinning. We go to the kitchen, Sarah rummaged the cabinets and pantry for ice cream cones while I looked in the freezer for ice cream grabbing a chocolate ice cream with peices of fudge in it. Sarah threw a box of ice cream cones at me and looked for a spoon throwing it at me. I fix up the ice cream cones and we sit on the counter licking our ice cream cones when a pissed looking Kyoya came in here.  
"What the hell are you doing in here at 2 in the morning." He demanded.  
"Eat'n cereal." I said like I did in fifth grade when my dad had came down stairs and saw me eating eating cereal at three in the morning. Sarah and I started to laugh.  
"That's ice cream you idiot." He said still looking pissed, we finally stopped laughing but was reduced to giggling and chuckles.  
"I know," I giggled. "But..." I broke off in fits of laughter with Sarah.  
"Was that you in the hall ways earlier? He asked.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently taking another lick of the ice cream, he snatched it while Sarah laughted. "BITCH GIVE IT BACK." I snarled.  
"Tell the truth." He said waving it tauntingly.  
"I don't know what your talking about now give me my ice cream." I snarl snatching it back. Sarah and I finish our ice cream while Kyoya looks at us but a glare hides his eyes.  
"I'm going back to bed. Let's go pinkie." I said turning away when I feel him turn me around.  
"By the way, wear your glasses more often; they suit you." He said; I scowl at him and walk away with Sarah.  
"You like Kyoya." She whispered on her tippy toes in my ear; I blush slightly and smack her on the head feeling Kyoya's eyes trained on us. We go back to our room; I throw my glasses on the night stand and crawl into the bed with Sarah; setting into a deep sleep hopefully this time until morning.


	11. Bello,Addie,and Mares

I woke up and saw the bed was empty. I got up, put on my glasses and walked downstairs. I walked into the dining room and saw the others eating; I walked over to Diego where he was sitting and took his coffee drinking the bitter sweet caffeine.  
"What the hell Kristy?" He said looking at me in slight annoyance, and confusion. That was one of the things I learned about Diego when I met him, you just couldn't be mean to him; he was so sweet and never got mad at you. And if you did insult him and say he was weird, he took it as a compliment. Normal's boring so what's the point of living if you don't stand out in your own way and stand up for what you believe in? I didn't see a point at all.  
"Dude, I just woke up and you had coffee, what the hell did you expect me to do; call the muffin man and get a muffin from him?" I snorted taking another mockingly long sip of the coffee.  
"You know, you can sit down and get your own coffee?" Kyoya said sounding annoyed.  
"And you know, you can go screw yourself?" I said sweetly sitting in a chair next to Diego getting my own cup of coffee. Maggie snickered taking a bite out of a piece of bacon to keep from laughing.  
"Hey Chairman Meow, I found a place we can volunteer at." I said stealing a piece of bacon from Diego, making him bop me on the head.  
"Kristen, volunteer? That's...heh... hi...heh...lar... ." The twins laughed chocking on the coffee they were drinking.  
"I know it doesn't seem like something I'd do but this kind I actually like." I said with a shrug as I finish the coffee I had and refilled it.  
"What kind of volunteer work is it?" Kyoya asked sounding interested.  
"I could've sworn I was talking to Diego." I said with a smirk at him. "Diego if you aren't ready in ten minutes I'm going without you." I said getting up with my coffee and went upstairs. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. I blow dry my hair and French braid it, tying it with a white ribbon; I put on a white and light brown checkered shirt that came to my elbows and had cuffs on them, jean shorts shorts that were long enough to not look like I was working the corner, dark brown hard heeled cow girl boots and grabbed my brown leather messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. I go downstairs and see Diego in his dark wash jeans and a dark blue shirt.  
"Let's get going Diego. We can walk; it's not too far." I said opening the door stepping out of the mansion, Diego fallowed in suit.  
"Where are we volunteering at?" He asked keeping my pace with ease.  
"You'll see when we get there." I said

_  
"We wanna go! We wanna go!" Madison, Hikaru, and Kaoru whined.  
"Maggie do you have any idea where they could be going?" I asked the red head turning to her.  
"I'm afraid not, if I did know I'd go too." Maggie said with a shrug.  
"Well were going after them, Krissy said it wasn't too far and she and Diego could walk so we'll walk too." Shimari said.  
"Hmm," I said writing in my black notebook.

_  
"Here we are!" I said as we came up to a building, it had a few acres of land, it was an animal shelter and Kristen wanted to volunteer. We go inside and I see people with their pets, looking sad and a tired looking woman at a desk. I ignore the line and go to the front of my sweet southern smile on my face.  
"Excuse me ma'am but can my older brother and I volunteer here please?" I ask using my South Carolina accent.  
"Sure can you take these two poor things outside for some exercise? Oh and I need to see some I.D." She said with a tired smile. Diego and I show her our I.D's and get the two dogs' .The one Diego took the leash of was a German short hair pointer with a lean build and a white and black pelt. The leash of the dog I took was a Rottweiler with a sturdy built and a thin soft looking brown and black pelt.  
"Thank you Miss." Diego and I said with a bow before walking down a long hall and go to the door with a thick silver metal bar to push that led outside. There were a bunch of different breeds of dogs Pugs, Boston Bull Terriers, Akitas, Blue Tick Hounds, and a bunch of different breeds. They all had a soft look of sadness but a few looked happy to be playing. I take the dog off of his leash and he just sits in front of me. I get on my knees and begun to pet his cooing softly.  
"Hi ba-by, I'm Kristen." I said petting his thin fur. "You're a handsome boy; I think I'm gonna call you Bello. That means handsome in Italian. "I said sweetly to him, he had a lopsided grin; he nosed at my messenger bag and sniffed it.  
"Hey! "I laughed. I guess you're too smart for your own good ay?" I said pulling out a box of dog treats pulling out a small bone giving it to Bello who chomped it down quickly.  
"What do you wanna play Bello?" I asked his standing up; he got on his hind legs placing his paws on my chest hopping up, bowling me over. "Bello!" I laughed. I saw a discarded two sided rope and grabbed it, holding it over his head, when he jumped I pulled it out of the way. He hops up higher than I thought he would and grabbed the rope in his mouth tugging it from me. I pull back as we played tug of war. He growls at me playfully. I laugh as I tug it back; he pulls hard making me lose my grip falling on my butt. "Okay, okay, you win Bello." I said with a chuckle when I'm jumped on. I'm fell over while Bello licks my face." Bello! You big baby." I giggle sitting up while he's on my lap giving me kisses when I'm tackled falling over. I see Tamaki glomping me in a hug. Bello gives a deep bark and growling making Tamaki shriek running away. "Calm baby." I said scratching him behind his ears making him pant and give me a lopsided grin. "Why'd you guys fallow me?" I asked as Bello rolled over wanting me to rub his belly which I comply to with a smile.  
"We wanted to know where you were going. I mean Kristen, volunteering, those things just don't add up!" The twins said. I roll my eyes as a lady comes out; she had short light brown hair and emerald eyes.  
"Hi, did you think of a name yet for this guy?" She asked in a mellow sweet voice.  
"Mmhm. Bello." I said looking up at her. She nodded writing it down.  
"Why Bello?" Haruhi asked as blunt as usual.  
"Bello means handsome is Italian. And he's a handsome boy; aren't you baby?" I said giving him a kiss on his head, which he returns with a sloppy kiss on my cheek.  
"If you want you can take a look at the horses before you leave." The lady said; I nod before she left. I glanced at Kyoya who had a rare small, barely noticeable smile. I saw Diego playing fetch with his dog.  
"Yo, Diego; what are you naming your dog?" I asked as the dog retrieved a tennis ball.  
"I'm thinking Addie." He said as she returned the ball her tail wagging.  
"I think she's an Addie; it's a cute name." I said as I grabbed the rope again playing tug of war with Bello.  
"It's official; I shall own a non-profit animal rescue organization. It is destiny; right Bello!" I said as I got the rope from Bello. Bello barked hopping up getting his side of the rope tugging.  
"Why would you play a game like that with a dog?"Kyoya asked sound half amused, half I can't put my finger on the word...  
"It's the game Bello likes. All dogs are different, some dogs are playful but don't like to play games, some are laid back, some are natural hunters; it all depends on your dogs personality." I explained. "Addie may like playing fetch, while Bello likes tug of war." I heard Kyoya snort. I guess he's not a dog person. "Bello, go play with glasses guy!" I said; Bello ran and jumped up on Kyoya barreling him over, sending his glasses askew. "Good Bello." I cooed to him. "I should adopt you Bello; you'll help me start my animal rescue right?" I said as he sat on my lap, I nuzzle my cheek on his head as he pants. He jerks his head and presses his nose to my cheek. "Not 24/7 baby!" I said, he flicked his floppy ear in disbelief and barked. "Fine, you got me there." I said pulling out another biscuit which he ate gratefully, his tail wagging at 100 miles an hour. "Your gonnna be my bestest friend, and you'll help me make an animal rescue. Together." I said wrapping my arms around the warm brown and black dog.  
"Then I'll get Addie, we'll make an animal rescue together Kristen together Kristy." Diego said as Bello and Addie sniffed each other for a minute before wrestling each other like puppies.  
"Stop them Kristen!" Shimari shouted.  
"Its fine, they're playing. Trust me I know this; my granddad has plenty of dogs." I said waving her off. "Come on Bello wanna look at the mares?" I said to my newly found friend. He barked wagging his tail, I hook him on a dark blue leash and we go to the stables. I saw a bunch of different horses; from Irish Hunters, to Canadian horses, some black and grey, gold and white, ginger and brown, some had patches, some were solid, some had spots. She saw a black snowflake, Appaloosa horse. The colt trotted over to her and ran around, nosing around neighing as Kristen petted him. He was an exceptional horse but didn't seem like her kind of horse. She laughed as Carson and the colt raced around the fenced in area. A shy looking mare was standing off in the corner alone. Kristen felt her heart strings pull a bit. The mare was a black paint tobiano horse. She gazed at the horse before snapping her attention back to Bello.  
"I'm going to go fill out the adoption papers for Bello. Ehh, can someone come with me; I don't know what to do..." I admitted embarrassed.  
"I'll go with you." Kyoya said, he led Bello and I inside to a worker, he had short auburn hair, sapphire eyes and was exceptionally tall.  
"Excuse m, can I have to papers to adopt Bello?" I asked politely.  
"Sure come with me." He said, he led the four of us to an office and pulled out two files, one with adoption papers and one with Bello's health records. He filled out the part about his health and slid the paper over to me. I signed my name, Kyoya told me to put the Summer Mansion's address, my cell phone number, email, and the adopter agreement paragraph of the file. I put my signature on it and gave it back to Sharon. He asked me how I'd be paying and I gave swiped my debit card on the payer thingy and typed in the secret numbers and signed my name. He smiled and handed me my copy of the file, Bello's health records, the recite, and a list of things you normally need for a dog which I crumpled up and tossed in the garbage. I've had my fair share of dogs, cats, birds, snakes, frogs, hamsters, and life stock. I knew what each kind of animal needed and how much to give them.  
"Thank you so much." I said shaking his hand with a smile before petting Bello with a wide grin on my face. "Hey can I help out with horses, training, cleaning, feeding and stuff, my friend takes care of horses and I know the drills. She showed the ropes." I asked wanted to be near the shy mare again.  
"Sure thing, I'll take you over there and supervise, it's a rule for the first three times you help with the horses." He said.  
"Thank you." I said with a grin. "Come on Kyoya, I'm gonna show you how unbunch your panties and start livin' like me." I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"Hey, what's your name? I'm Kristen, that's Kyoya." I asked the auburn haired guy.  
"Sharron Lee." He said as he led us to the stables.  
"Okay, Aero needs his hooves cleaned out, then could you fix up his food and give him an apple or some sugar cubes?" Sharron asked.  
"No problem, I was raised in the south; this is my kind of thing!" Kristen laughed as she remembered her friend showing her how to care for horses.  
"Kyoya, can you take Bello over to Carson, he should wear him out; and then he'll be calm for the car ride." I asked the older teen. He nodded as I handed him the leash. I started by calming him down, cooing to him gently, patting his neck; gently tying him up making sure the rope wasn't too tight but not so loose he'd leave. I softly stroke his light gold fur on his shoulder and back.  
"Hey baby." I cooed to him as I rub the fur on his snout. I ran my hand down his front left leg and gently tap the back of his leg, warning him what I was about to do and let him square himself up. I squeeze the leg above the fetlock and he just stands there. I stroke his fur again for a minute before trying again getting him to lift up his foot. I hold the hoof in one hand and hold the toe of the hoof and lift it towards his elbow. I begun to work from heel to toe, and remove any material from the frog gently trying to keep him from freaking. I pay attention to the cleft of the frog, picking out any small stones. I make sure the clenches haven't risen. I do the same for the rest of his hooves and look to Sharron.  
"Do you want me to wash his fur?" I asked him. He nodded; I filled up a bucket with warm water and grab a sponge, a curry comb, horse shampoo, a towel and a sweat scraper. I dip the sponge in warm water and rub it on the horse's coat, I rub in the direction of his hair covering his body except his head. I rinse off the horse and use the sweat scraper to remove the excess water. Once I get the water out I carefully undo the knots in his glossy pale gold mane then gently comb through it. I dip the sponge in clean water and gently clean his face, not using soap. I rub the towel over the horse's body. Then I fill a bucket with warm water and mix the shampoo it. I hold the bucket with one hand, with the other hand, left the horse's tail into the bucket and then hold the bucket about level with the horse's dock so I can clean as much of the tail as possible. I swish the tail in the bucket, squeezing the dirt out. I can clean the top of the tail using a sponge dipped in warm water mixed with shampoo. I rinse the tail off with several buckets of clean water and clean the top of the tail with a sponge; after I rinse all the soap out of the tail I dry it with a towel and untied him; leading him outside in the sun to dry him off.  
"You did a good job with that Kristen, here; give this to Aero." Sharron said tossing me a bright red apple. I nod and walk out of the stables and go to Aero who's galloping around the field. I whistle with my fingers and Aero comes running towards me. Here you go Aero." I said holding him out the apple with a flat hand which he sniffed first before grabbing it biting into it. I rub the fur on his nose gently. I go back to the stable and grab an apple. I slowly approach the shy black and white mare from before; making soft clicking noises with my tongue.  
"Hey baby, I got an apple; you want it?" I asked holding it out to her before whistling softly; she looks at me unsure for a moment before galloping over to me gently. She sniffs at my hand and apple before giving me a grateful look before accepting the sweet yellow apple. I stoke the mane of the mare making soft noises. I could tell that the mare wasn't quite sure how to trust; but then again I'm not either. But maybe, just maybe she could trust me.


	12. We're Doing What Now?

"You're a pretty baby aren't you?" I cooed to her as she nuzzles her nose on the palm of my hand.  
"Hey Kriss, time to go!" I heard Payton call. I pat the horse on the shoulder and smile before turning around when I'm tackled down by my Bello.  
"Hey!" I laugh ruffling the dog fur, Carson tosses me the leash, and I hook it on to Bello who looks worn out from Carson. "Jeeze Carson, what did you do; take Bello to the Olympics?" I ask as we walk back into the building; both Addie and Bello looked tired. We go back in and I see the lady who was at the front desk.  
"Hey thanks for the help and adopting those two; it's nice to get help and the animals to get help here." The lady said with a kind smile before walking down the halls. We walk back to the mansion which seemed further than it was when we walked earlier. Both Bello and Addie walked well on a leash, I took the leash of Bello; he walked by my side only a pace or two ahead.  
"So where's Bello and Addie sleeping?"Kyoya asked looking emotionless.  
"Bello's sleeping in my room of course. I've missed the feeling of having a dog pressed against me while I sleep." I said as the mansion came into sight.  
"Hmm," was all he replied.  
"Madison; what are we doing tomorrow for your birthday?" I asked the curly brunet.  
"Not sure." She said as she walked next to me.  
"Oh tomorrow's Madison's birthday? We'll have a giant party! We can go to the beach!" Tamaki said dramatically with a pose. I roll my eyes and we go inside.  
"The beach sounds nice, as long as I can bring Bello." I said kicking off my boots collapsing on the sofa; Bello hopped on my lap.  
"The beach it is. We'll leave at 6 we should be there around 9" Kyoya said.  
"Okay." I said turning on the TV watching Criminal Minds as Reid was given some sort of drug what made him numb and dream of his mother.  
"Poor Reid and his boy band hair." I said petting Bello. I calmly drift off into a sleep; Bello resting on my lap his calm even breathes lulled me into oblivion.

5:30 am

"Bello, give Kristen a bunch of kisses." Maggie said; Bello jumped on the sofa licking my face until I woke up with a chuckle.  
"Hi baby." I said pushing off the heavy dog.  
"Go get dressed. We'll be at the beach house for a week." Maggie said, I grunt and go upstairs. I brush out my hair noting the coloring was fading; the black fading back to the dark brunet and the blue also fading to a dark brunet. I take a quick shower and use a clarifying shampoo that removes hair dye and a conditioner to detangle my hair. I step out and dry off, towel drying my hair and brushed it. I put on my white bikini and pulling my white sundress with red flowers over it. I put on some sandals and throw some clothes in the bag. I go downstairs and see the others ready, I still felt dead tired. I get in the car, Bello jumped on my lap again; I rest my head on his body falling back asleep.  
_ I chuckle as I she fell asleep with her dog in her lap, she looked so fragile while she slept. Tamaki babbled on to Haruhi about something random. The twins flirted and messed with Madison and Maggie, Sarah and Toral talked well more like Sarah talked to Hunny while Toral and Mori communicated with one syllable words and hand gestures. Casey, Diego, Payton, Carson, and Shimari talked about god know what; from the few words I was picking up they were talking about the android apple debate. I gazed out the window bored as we pulled up to the beach house. When the door opened Bello sped out off of Kristen's lap, the start had woke her up with a jolt. She ran out the car after her dog leaving the bag.  
"Bello!" She cried chasing after the sturdy dog; she tripped and flipped falling on the ground with a thud. "Karma's a bitch!" She muttered sitting up dirt and rocks covered her back. The dog whined nosing her gently. "Its okay baby, I'm a big girl; a little scrape won't keep me out of the ocean!" She said with a fire in her eyes, but she let out a yawn afterwards. "But a nap might." She said with a chuckle. "Okay come on Bello, let's go in. I'm taking a nap." She said grabbing her bag finding her way inside. She threw her bag on the sofa falling down on it tired.  
"Do you need me to patch you up?" I asked grabbing the first aid kit, she giggled.  
"Maggie, remember Patch? Oh how I love that sexy SEXY fallen angel."The newly brunet called.  
"Why'd you dye your hair brown?" The twins asked, I had been wondering the same thing.  
"It's my natural hair color; it was fading so I went back my natural color. Anyways I'm fine. I just need some coffee." She said curling up in a ball on her side; Bello was lying on top of her.  
"Can I get a dark French roast?" I asked a maid who nodded coming back a few minutes with a tea cup, I took it from he and she left only to have it snatched away by Kristen who drank it quickly not taking any time to do anything else and was done in a second.  
"Thank you, now let's hit the beach!"She declared putting the empty tea cup on the coffee table. She grabbed her teal leather messenger bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "Come on Bello!" She called to her dog that jumped up and stood by her with his tail wagging. We head onto the beach, Addie and Bello ran ahead; Kristen ran with them laughing.

I raced onto the beach with the two dogs; my white and red sundress billowed behind me. I watch with a grin as Bello pounced into the ocean. I take out a towel and lay it on the sand and put my bag on it. I take off my sundress and throw it onto the towel, kicking off my sandals I run into the ocean after the two dogs with a giggle. The waves roll around me, Bello swims over to me panting. I swim under the water kicking my feet gently before coming back up for air.  
"Come on boy; let's go for a run okay?" I said with a smile to my dog; we half swim half walk to the shore where Bello shakes out his fur spraying me with ocean water. "Hey!" I said laughing as I ruffle the dog's fur. "If you need us; we're going for a run!" I call out before Bello and I start racing down the beach. The soft sand beneath my feet kick up as we run we run down to a pier before running back there by the time we got back Bello was panting and I was still laughing. I sit down on my towel, Bello laid sprawled out in the sand. I chuckle lying on my stomach with a book; it was '_Kill Me Softly' _and so far I loved it. My eyes were a calm blue as I read the book; the sun beat down on my back warming me up. I put up my book and just lay there; the warmth making me drowsy. I let out a soft yawn before taking a quick nap

I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Kristen; sleeping once again. She looked peaceful as she slept.  
"She sleeps like a cat. Always falling asleep; and in the weirdest places sometimes." Carson said as he saw me looking at the sleeping girl.  
"Weirdest places?" I asked with a look of amusement.  
"I guess she could just get comfortable pretty much anywhere. In elementary school she used to fall asleep on the money bars at recess sometimes A few times on top of the tunnel." He said with a look of amusement on his face also. The sleeping girl turned over laying on her back now. I saw the Hitachiins tip toes tip toe over to her with a bucket of water; cat like smirks on their faces. The two of them were getting closer and Bello started barking loudly, alerting Kristen she pounced up out stretching a leg in a kick knocking over the two little devils; her eyes were dark amber in annoyance.  
"Good afternoon." She growled at them. She massaged her temples for a minute before chuckling. "That was a waste of water; I guess I'm going in the ocean." The twins gapped at her as she went back into the ocean, she went under the water for a moment before getting back out of the water. She had tanned a warm olive skin tone. She laid back down on her towel falling back to sleep easily.  
"How does she sleep so much?!" The twins asked Maggie who shrugged before going back to the game of beach volley ball she had been playing.  
"Yo mermaid, we gotta do something awesome for your birthday." Kristen said from where she was laying not opening her eyes.  
"Like what, go clubbing?" Madison snorted.  
"Well..." She replied drawing off, getting hit with a sea shell. "Ouch, bitch." She chuckled.  
"Can't call me a bitch on my birthday!" Madison laughed.  
"Bitch, Bitch, bitchity, bitchy, bitch, bitch." Kristen said with a smirk sitting up. "We don't have to go clubbing, but we can go dancing." She said with a shrug.  
"I don't know..." Madison broke off.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my mermaid. The Madison I know would go dancing no questions asked. And if there perverts that creep you out I kick their asses; easy as that!" She said with an evil smirk.  
"Fine; only 'cause I haven't seen you kick ass in a while." Madison gave in.  
"Yay! Now I can get back at you for all those times I was your personal Barbie. Pay backs a bitch." She grinned at her friend who threw another sea shell at her.  
"I made you look awesome all those times!" Madison protested.  
"And it hurt like a bitch, and who said I wanted to look awesome. Everyone knows I'm amazing with my personality!" Kristen said twirling with a dramatic pose causing Madison and most of the others to laugh.  
"Okay but I get to get you back in a few days." Madison said; Kristen paled.  
"Fuck you Madi; I thought you were my friend!" Kristen wailed falling on her knees.  
"What's in a few days?" The twins asked; Madison opened her mouth with a grin when Kristen tackled her; putting her hand over her mouth.  
"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Kristen shouted glaring daggers.  
"Anyways...Kristen when are you getting your bike back?" Diego said changing the topic.  
"Fourth of July." She answered smoothly. "I'm going in, I'm tired." She said gathering her stuff she walked inside her dog fallowing her in suit.  
"So what's in a few days?" The twins asked again. The American's simply shook their heads.

I went upstairs and changed into a pair of blue checkered shorts and a blue tank top; I brushed out my hair and put it into a pony tail before sitting on the sofa watching a Law & Order SVU marathon. I sat with my legs crossed on the sofa when I heard the door open.  
"What are you watching?" I heard Payton say.  
"SVU." I answered blankly as I watched them in court.  
"What's this show about?" Haruhi asked me sitting next to me.  
"It's a crime show and there unit is solves rape cases." I said as Stabler called the lady coocoo for cocoa puffs. We watched the marathon for a while, or attempted to while Tamaki asked questions.  
"Tamaki just shut up; if you paid attention you'd understand!" I snapped at him and he went to the corner and begun to grow mushrooms.  
"Okay Madison come on; we're getting ready." I said dragging the curly brunet upstairs. I had her brush her hair while I raided what she had brought and what everyone else brought. "Put this on." I said throwing her an outfit. She mumbled something and went to the bathroom and changed coming out in a minute. She wore a purple sleeveless top the showed her midriff with silver belt and arm plates, a purple miniskirt, and thigh-high purple boots. I grin and straighten her hair and bangs; I add red highlight extensions and then turn her around in the chair. I use liquid eyeliner a silver eye shadow and go around it with purple. I give her a light pink lip gloss and tint it with a darker red. She coats on a mascara then gives me a look.  
"Okay Kristen; you've had your fun. Now I can have mine." She said with an evil grin.

"What the hell, are they killing each other?" Hikaru asked Sarah who was playing a game on her DS  
"They might as well be." She shrugged. "I'll go make sure they don't kill each other." She said going upstairs for a minute before we heard yelling and laughing. Sarah ran downstairs laughing until she was red in the face and almost crying.  
"Madison! Be careful she'll kill you!" Sarah laughed.  
"What happened?" Diego asked the pink girl who was laughing.  
"I don't know how Madison isn't dead. She somehow got Kristen into a pink marshmallow." She snickered as Madison shot down the stairs.  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Kristen screamed running down the stairs in a blur of pink, chasing Madison around the living room who was laughing.  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY BITCH! I LOOK LIKE SARAH'S HAIR! I' M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH! OOH NO I'M GONNA KILL YOU SLOWLY!" She screamed her eyes were dark red. Madison hid behind Diego and I grabbed Kristen by the wrist. She wore a strapless sequin cocktail dress, a beaded accents sparkle on the strapless bodice and a playful bow on the empire waist. I shimmering gold metallic netting overlays the short tulle skirt with a wired edge alone the hemline that creates a sassy style to it.  
"You look fine. Madison; take Barbie upstairs and put her in something she won't kill you in." I said pushing my glasses up with my middle finger.  
"Okay, but I'm not promising you'll like it." Madison said grabbing Kristen's hand and led her upstairs while Kristen looked like she was plotting. The other girls went up to make sure nobody died and came down in ten minutes. First was Maggie who wore a metallic silver shirt with a few ruffles on the top with black bow, black skinny jeans, a black jacket, black heels, and a black, grey, silver, checkered clutch. Toral and Sarah came as a pair; Toral wore a brandy woven royal blue and black top, black jeggings, black knee high boots, a black jacket, and royal blue clutch with a black bow. Sarah wore a light grey ruffle one shoulder halter top, metallic silver skinny jeans, and gold pumps. Casey and Shimari also came together, Casey wore a navy blue tank top with small ruffle neckline, a hot pink skirt, and navy blue ballet flats. Shimari wore a light blue knee length dress with a yellow sash at the waist, with golden honey heels. Madison came in her purple mini skirt and half top, with waist high purple boots; she held Kristen's hand and brought her down. Kristen's dark brunet hair was a mixture of waves an curls, a red knee length dress with a few layers on the skirt with a red v neck cut and straps that criss crossed over her back, black leggings that went to the ankle, gold heels, two gold tear drop earrings, g old bangles, a cherry red lipstick, and a gold glitter clutch.  
"If we're done playing piss off Kristen; I'm ready to go dancing." Kristen said with a smirk on her lips.


	13. Wait, Where's Kristen

I smirked as we hopped into the limo; I sat with my head resting on Diego's shoulder my eyes were glazed over in thought. Maggie snapped her fingers in front of my face drawing my attention back.  
"Huh, oh yah! That tree was, awe screw it I was zoning out." I said; Maggie chuckled.  
"Nice Kris, come on were here." Maggie said; we hop out of the car and I look at the long line.  
"Killer legs!" Some guy whistled from his car at us.  
"Go fuck yourself dick face!" I snarled at him with a look of annoyance. "The lines to long," I said with a groan of impatience.  
"Its find Krissy, the lines moving fast." Diego said. I give him a look but say nothing as we get in the line. I won't admit I was wrong but the line did move fast. When we got inside there was smoke everywhere, strobe lights flashed around, music blasted; defiantly my kind of place; maybe not the host. Though Tamaki looked fascinated he looked kind of scared, the twins looked like this was their kind of place, Haruhi looked uncomfortable, Hunny looked happy, Mori stood expressionless a look of protection on his face, a glare hid Kyoya's eyes.  
"Come on Madi, let's get this going!" I said with a laugh dragging her on the dance floor; we squeezed out way through and were dancing.  
"Oh wow look at them." Madison said pointing at the host club who look lost when a slutty girl came up to Tamaki and flirted with him and Haruhi tried to hide the pissed look on her face.  
"I'll go save them; Maggie, Madi, Sarah; fallow my lead." I said; I ran up to Tamaki like a preppy fan girl and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.  
"Hey Hunny! I thought I lost you!" I said making my voice a bit higher. Sarah wrapped her arms around Hunny, Madison pressed a kiss on Hikaru's cheek, and Maggie held hands with Kaoru. "Come on! Let's dance Hun," I said; the slut stomped away mad.  
"What the hell?" The twins said.  
"Tamaki, you looked like a lost puppy." I laughed. "Now come on you guys; we came here to dance and you'll damn well dance even if I have to crack a whip at your feet." I said leading them back to the others, Casey was laughing out loud.  
"Good job Kristen." She said with a laugh. I roll my eyes and start dancing again.  
"Hey I don't give a fuck how thirsty you are; you aren't getting a drink here they will spike it and I ain't carrying no one's drunk ass home." I said with a laugh.  
"Kristen you sure are special," Casey said.  
"I know I'm special; that's what my teachers say I am, and they spell it s-t-u-p-i-d." I said and we laughed. Maggie just patted my head and laughed. I smacked her hand away giggling. The American's dance the host just sort of stand there. I watched as Madison dragged away Hikaru who looked confused but kind of turned on; Kaoru had a soft sad look on his face but tried to hide it. I danced with Maggie a few people around us stared.  
"Let them stare we're hot." Maggie said; I laughed slapping her lightly. We continued dancing when Maggie gives me the look she use to give me in grade school when I was around my crush; I blushed madly at her when she gave me a small push to Kyoya who was standing there not doing anything. I grab Kyoya's hands and make him dance; he looks at me like I'm crazy  
"Don't be a tight ass, have fun; dance, don't get anything to drink but dance!" I said causing him to chuckle.  
"There's something wrong with you." He said sort of dancing with me.  
"I know, I'm amazing." I said laughing as he twirled me around; I let go of his hands and started dancing with Madison.  
"Happy birthday mermaid." I said giving her a hug.  
"Thanks Kris." She said returning the hug.  
"I got you a present." I said, I open up my gold clutch and take out a gold necklace with a moon stone pendant.  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful. Kristen, thank you." She said giving me another hug.  
"No problem Madeline." I said; I returned the hug.  
"Hey Hikaru, can you help Madison put on her necklace." I said; both teens blushed bright red; Madison pulled back her hair and the older twin clasped it around her neck. I smirk when I'm twirled back around and begun dancing again with Kyoya.  
"I'll be right back. Maggie come on we're getting a drink." I said walking away;  
"You're gonna get drunk." She said poking me as we walked.  
"I'm not legal to drink but if my drink is spiked we're screwed." I said with a laugh; we sit down Maggie got a bottle of water, I'm about to order when I guy slides onto the stool next to me.  
"A girl like you shouldn't have to buy a drink; let me get you something." He said; he had on a sweatshirt and sunglasses.  
"Yah sure thanks..." I said Maggie slid off of her stool and left. I saw his hand twitch as he got my drink; I ignored it and he gave me the strawberry lemonade.  
"And one for me," He said getting his own drink. "Bottoms up." He said , we clink glasses and I drank the pink drink.

I watch as Kristen talked to some guy as he gave her a drink; they clinked glasses and they drank it. Maggie caught my eye and I beckon her over. She walks over to me and fallows my train of eye sight then turns back to me.  
"You jealous?" She asked an amused look on her face.  
"Well considering I threw her an apology picnic-"  
"Excuse me; all you did was show up. I planned it all, got her dressed, and brought her there. Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Sarah come here!" Maggie said; the pink girl bounced over and the begun again.  
" Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, . Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen, Kyoya loves Kristen." The two girls sang.  
"I heard my name?" Kristen called twirling the stool around looking at us; I tried not to blush.  
"It's nothing!" Maggie called back.  
"Cut it out you two. By the way who is that guy?" I asked.  
"I don't know; but I'm proud of her to be getting over her stupid ex boyfriend." Maggie said; Sarah looked bored and walked away.  
"I thought you wanted us to get together?" I asked in disbelief.  
"I do and you'd be adorable together but you're obviously not going to make the first move so I suggest you get over there kick that guys ass and get with Kristen like a fairy tale. Wait where did Kristen go?" She said the second part with a confused look on her face. "She's probably making kissy faces with what's his face in the corner; I'll call her." She said with a smirk.  
"If she's making kissy faces why in the world would she pick up her phone?"I asked a bit annoyed.  
"Because she knows I'll kick her ass if she doesn't pick up." The red head snorted calling the girl on her Iphone; texting her multiple time.  
"Who was that guy?" I asked again pressing harder.  
"I said I don't know but..." She cut herself off and gasped. "Th-the uh tattoo he had a tattoo on his hand." Maggie said a fearful look in her eyes.  
"So people have tattoos on their hands." I said trying not get let the annoyance seep through my voice.  
"The only other person I knew with that tattoo on their hand was Damian."


	14. Blood Lies and Alibis

I wake up and my arms and legs are restrained; I tug on them uselessly. I hear a bitter laugh; one I haven't heard in a while. I snap my head forward and see the guy from the bar; I couldn't tell who he was but the laugh was familiar but the name blanked out of my mind.  
"Kristen darling; struggling will only make it worse." He said a smirk on his face.  
"Fuck you dick shit; let me go bastard or I'll kill you!"I shouted a snarl in my voice.  
"Uh, uh, uh." he said waving a large knife tauntingly in my face. "I believe you know better." He said pulling down the hood and taking off his sun glasses. My breath felt caught in my throat. Damian.  
"You sick bastard! You're to weak to try and take me without tying me up; shame on you bitch shame." I said trying not to let my voice crack. A look of annoyance and anger flashes on his face; instead of replying he ran the knife down my arm; blood streamed from the long cut but it barely hurts. He then ran it down cutting a thick strip in my tights; blood soaked the fabric; this cut was deeper and hurt worse but I just glare at him. "Fuck you bitch." I spat at him. He glared at me; he slaps me hard; my head snapped to the side the taste of blood filled my mouth. "Son of a bitch." I hiss at him. He yanks me by my hair hard making me look at him._ Hurry...someone...help me..._ His hand caresses my cheek, I try to turn away but I'm stopped by the pain when he yanked my hair the knife then ran on my stomach making a long cut that was almost deep as the cut on my.  
"Stop..."My voice was weak, I knew the sick bastard wouldn't but I had to stall him somehow.  
"Stop? No way babe, I just got you back." He said kissing down my neck. I shivered in disgust and he just chuckles and unzips his pants  
"NO! STOP IT!" I cried out; begging myself to keep from crying; I couldn't show weakness.  
"Shut up!" He hisses, his hand closed around my throat, and the knife slides shallowly across my forehead the blood slightly blinded my eyesight. I let out a choked scream. The other hand slid down my collar bone to my chest making me let whimper sinking back trying to get him away.  
"Leave me alone!" I whimper at him; my eyes were a scared pale blue.  
"No way..." He said pressing himself close to me; I felt his erection pressed against me.  
"STOP IT!" I cried angrily; I jerk my hand slapping him which he responded with by running the knife on my cheek, I felt the blood run down my face. My arms felt bruised; my back was scraped up.  
"Please stop... leave me alone you sick shit! What the hell did I do? Leave me alone." I cried, he just laughed cruelly at me.  
"Let's rephrase that." I heard a voice; I jerked my head to the door and blurry bunched figure. "Get the hell off her." I recognize Kyoya's voice. Damian looked away and I snagged the knife and cut the binds off my wrist and ankles, I hid in the corner. The tears burned in my eyes. I felt broken.  
"We'll teach this sick bastard a lesson." I heard Hunny say.  
"Let me do the honors." I couldn't recognize this time from the pounding in my head; I felt weak from blood loss. All I could hear besides the pounding in my head was the sound of shouts and punches. I flinch as I wrap my arms around myself, I looked at my hands that were coated in blood. I had my eyes closed.

"Get the hell off of her." I snarl at Damian who was ontop of Kristen who looked scared, her hair was a mess a few tears were in her eyes; blood ran down her face, arm, and leg. Kristen took the knife and cut herself free.  
"We'll teach this sick bastard a lesson." Hunny said his voice icy cold his usual sweet face was dark.  
"Let me do the honors." I said throwing myself at Damian; I threw punches at him, each hit harder than the last. "Sick fucker." I snarl at him, I kicked him in the jaw blood flew from his jaw. He hit me back and my private police force came taking him away. I walked over to Kristen who was crying silently in the corner blood covered her.  
"Kristen, don't fall asleep okay. Just focus on my voice." I said crouching down next to her.  
"But Kyoya; I'm so tired..." She said her eyes were glazes over; they went from the pale blue to violet that was fading to a grey,  
"NO! Kristen keep your eyes on me! Stay awake!" I said to her as her eyes were losing color fast.  
"Kyoya, I...l-" She passed out, I picked her up bridal style.  
"I...me to." I said brushing the hair out of her blood splattered forehead.


	15. Great now she's in the hospital

I pick her up and I carry her outside. Paramedics come and take her from me, they place her on a stretcher and placed an air mask on her loading her up into the ambulance.  
"Can I ride with her?" I asked one of the paramedics.  
"Are you family?" He asked.  
"Boyfriend." I said simply, the guy nodded and I was in the ambulance with Kristen praying silently. In minutes were at one of my family's hospital. They rush Kristen into the I.C.U  
"Where are they taking her?" I asked a nurse.  
"Sir, she's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her in the Intensive Care Unit to make sure her vitals are okay and give her more blood."The nurse said before rushing down the hall. I sit down in a chair with my head in my hands. I glance up as the others ran in.  
"How is she?" Diego and Carson said at the same time.  
"She lost a lot of blood and is in the I.C.U." I said looking up at them, my face blank.  
"Oh god." Madison said collapsing in a chair with her face in her heads.  
"Two of you can visit Miss McConnell right now." The same nurse with a clip board in her hands.  
"How is she?" Maggie asked the nurse looking at her with dead eyes.  
"She's lucky to be alive but her vitals are fine. She should be waking up in a few minute. Don't mention what happened immediately it may cause emotional scarring. You can only be in there for around ten minutes each. She's in C126. "She said with a kind simile before leaving.  
"We'll go." Diego and Maggie said before walking down the hall.

"We'll go." Maggie and I said as we walked down the hall. It took a few minutes to find the room and we went in. The color in her tan skin seemed to have been sucked away her eyes were opened and trained on the wall she looked bored.  
"Oh hey guy; what's up?" She said her grin on her face. She was just, Kristen.  
"Oh you know hunting elephants! I didn't catch one but I'm working on it." Maggie said a pained smile on her face. Kristen giggled.  
"I looooooooooooooooooooove the drugs." Kristen said her voice was light and floating.  
"Oh wow Kristen." I said; like I said she was just Kristen. They way she said that was simply Kristen.  
"Heh. You have a poka dot on your nose." She said poking my nose. I laugh at her; Maggie snorted in amusement.  
"Here Kris." Maggie said handing her, her Iphone. Kristen made a happy noise and begun to play on her phone. I shared a glance with Maggie; she didn't remember any of it.  
"Hey Kris; we have to go our time is up, do you wanna send the next people in?" Maggie asked with a sympatric smile that Kristen responded to with a confused look.  
"Is Kyoya okay?" She asked her voice was soft sounding like it'd crack.  
"He's worried Kristen. He really cares about you Kristen; you really made him worry." Maggie said brushing a piece of Kristen's long brunet hair out of her face.  
"What happened?" Kristen sounded like she'd break out in tears, I opened my mouth to speak but closed it almost immediately.  
"Kristen, the reason your here is something really bad happened. The reason you don't remember is your brained locked away the memories away to protect you. You have to unlock them yourself; I'm sorry." I said a few tears streamed down my face, I kissed her on the head gently; Maggie gave her a hug a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
"That's it? What is this a game? This isn't fair Diego! There my memories I wanna know! I don't care if it hurts me, what the hell happened!" Kristen shouted at us. I looked at her sadly and Maggie and I left; I hear muffled shouts as I walked down the hall fallowed by a few sobs. I glanced at Kyoya who only had a look of sadness on her face.  
"She doesn't remember." I vaguely heard Maggie say as Kyoya and I stared blankly at each other.  
"She asked about you." I finally said. "Asked if you we're okay."He just sighed.  
"We'll go next!" Payton and Carson said trying to break the awkward silence. I don't say anything and just stare at the Ootori.

Payton and Carson went into the room and saw Kristen; her face was red and her face was tear stricken.  
"Kristen, are you okay?" Carson asked the girl.  
"I wanna know what happened, I can't remember; Diego and Maggie wouldn't tell me. What's wrong with me; why can't I remember?" She said the last part in a shout.  
"Kristen there's nothing wrong with you; the memory's locked so you don't get hurt." Carson said his voice unusually gentle. Her eyes flashed for a moment before she looked down.  
"Kristen why don't you rest; we'll come back tomorrow." Payton said.  
"Is Kyoya mad?" She asked her voice soft.  
"No; just worried." Carson had said to her glancing at Payton.  
"Is he gonna visit me?" Her eyes were filled with an emotion both guys had never seen before.  
"Yah. I promise." Payton said with his signature lop-sided grin.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Can you just send in everyone? I don't wanna be up all night." Kristen said her eyes went from a dark blue to a pale green.  
"Sure." Carson said with a smile; both guys gave Kristen a hug and left going back to the lobby.  
"She wants to see everyone so she isn't up all night. Just go; please." Both guys had said to them.  
"Okay." Everyone got up and turned the corner; Payton caught Kyoya's arm and pulled him back.  
"She's really worried about you Kyoya. Talk to her; when everyone leaves stay behind for a minute. No buts, she thought you were mad at her." Payton said his usual cheerful strange attitude was replaced with a calm serious one.  
"Mad? Why would I be mad at?" The host said his voice confused.  
"I guess she thought you'd care enough to be one of the first people to visit her but..." He broke off with a shrug then they both walked down to the room.

_I'm so bored!_ I thought with annoyance as I traced the pattern of the ceiling with my eyes when the door opened everyone came in.  
"Hi..."I made my voice sweet and bubbly hiding my emotions; I forced my eyes to be a warm violet purple.  
"How are you fairing sweet princess?" Tamaki shouted falling next to my bed.  
"I'm fine Tamaki, just tired." I answered with a sweet smile.  
"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked along with his twin.  
"I'll be fine as soon as I can leave. Hey Maggie can you call Avery?" I asked my friend who nodded stepping out of the room.  
"Avery?" Kaoru asked.  
"God sister." I answered simply fallowed by a yawn.  
"We should probably be going soon." Toral said with a small frown.  
"Madison; I'm really sorry this happened and on your birthday; I'm a terrible friend." I said with a frown.  
"It's fine Kristen; we'll see you tomorrow." Madison said giving me a hug. Maggie came back and; she gave me a hug before leaving with the others; all but Kyoya.  
"Hey Kristen; I'm sorry that this happened."He had said to me.  
"It's fine; I've been in worse situations and worse have landed me in the hospital." I said with a smile.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said; he leaned in towards me; my breath was caught in my throat and I felt my eyes slip shut leaning forward. He tasted like mint and spices; the kiss was soft and sweet. He pressed his lips against mine again this time with more pressure.

I leaned towards the girl in the hospital bed; I saw her eyes slip shut and let mine fall closed also, pressing my lips against hers softly. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla and left me craving for more. I pressed my lips against hers once more with more pressure and felt myself grin when she kissed back before pulling away.  
"Goodnight." She said her voice was a whisper; her breath on my face.  
"Goodnight." I said pressing my lips on hers once more before I left for the night

**Hey I wanted to say thank you to my best friend hppjt who's help me immensely on the fic. Thanks please review!**


	16. Out of the hospital and bouncing around

A week later I was being released from the hospital. '_About time' _I thought as Maggie came in with some clothes or me to change into. I changed in the bathroom into a purple tank top with jean shorts and purple gladiator sandals. I brushed out my hair and put it into a pony tail. I step out of the bathroom and we leave. We get into the limo and I'm sitting next to Kyoya who has his arm around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder; Maggie gave me a look and I blush a bright red; my eyes were a embarrassed pink.  
"Nice going Kyoya." The red head I called my best friend said making me flush even more.  
"What's wrong Kristen, are you embarrassed by our relationship?" Kyoya said mockingly. I smack him on the head.  
"Leave Krissy alone; if she blushes anymore she'll explode. Oh and Ootori; if you hurt Kristen I'll kill you." Diego said the last part with a dark aura around him.  
"BAD DIEGO! DON'T GO ALL EVIL YUKI ON HIM! Unless Kyo did something, or Shigure tried to call Ayame, but; ugh shut up!" I said as Diego begun to laugh at my rant.  
"Seriously Diego; if your going to go Fruits Basket on us at least stay within the boundaries; no Mary or Gary Sue's." Maggie said. I will admit I was the one who got those two hooked onto Fruits Basket and Maggie on a few different animes. We arrived at the mansion and I jumped out of the car and ran inside where Bello and Addie tackled me.  
"Hi baby! I missed you two!" I said petting them from where I was when they knocked me down.  
"Bello, Addie; leave Kristen alone." I heard Diego say; both dogs stop jumping around and go back inside.  
"I'm going to take a nap." I bluntly stated  
"No! Kristen you just got back! Let's go get commoners ice cream!" The twins said linking their arms with mine dragging me back into the limo. Everyone piled in and told the driver to go to a commoners ice cream shop. Within minutes we were there and we got out of the limo. I grabbed Kyoya's hand and more dragged then lead him inside. I already know what I want to instead of watching the host act like idiots I just went in ordered.  
"Can I get a double scoop crazy crayola with whip cream and rainbow sprinkles in a birthday cone please?" I said pulling out some money giving it to the guy who handed me my ice cream. Kyoya raised an eyebrow; the ice cream was red blue and yellow with the white whip cream and scattered rainbow sprinkles.  
"Try it." I said holding it out to him. He looked like I asked him to run around dressed in a pink tutu. "Don't make this turn into the episode of Spongebob where Spongebob tries to get Squidward to eat a krabby patty." I said sticking out my tongue at him.  
"You really are a child aren't you?" He said with an amused look.  
"Yup, I shall never grow up. The day I act my age is when I'm old and loony going sky diving." I said with a grin. "Now try it." I said; he took a lick and gave me an amused look.  
"It's vanilla." He stated.  
"Yes vanilla that looks like a gay sonic the hedge hog." I smirked.  
"And dresses like the cooty catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang!" Maggie shouted from where she was getting strawberry ice cream with a cherry on it.  
"Leave sonic alone!" Carson shouted as he and Payton shared an ice cream.  
"When did you two hook up?" I asked them; Payton just gave me a smug smile and Carson blushed like a cherry.  
"Awwwe!" I squealed like a fan girl. "Payton and Carson sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! " I teased them; Payton just rolled his eyes while Carson blushed.  
"To the park!" I declared running out of the ice cream shop with my ice cream of course and went to the park around the block. I immediately went to the swings and swung lightly while I ate my ice cream. I saw the others run into the park. I finished my ice cream begun to swing on the swing; I swung myself high on the swing; the wind blowing back my hair; I tipped myself back making it feel like I went further. I jumped off of the swing and landed on my feet lightly.  
"I love the park;" I said running over to Kyoya grabbing his hand. "Come on Kyoya! Come play with me! There's a volley ball court over there and I wanna play!" I said dragging him over there. Maggie had a volley ball from god knows where and was on one side with Kaoru.  
"We're playing with you!" I said with a laugh. Maggie served the ball to me and I hit it to Kaoru who spiked it; I dove down to the ground and hit it back to him; he hit it to Kyoya who hit it to Maggie. The game went on for a while without any points and when a team got one the other team matched it.  
"We should probably get back." Kyoya said.  
"Noooooo!" Maggie and I whined. I laughed when Maggie was scooped up by Kaoru.  
"Hahahahaha!"I laughed mockingly when I'm scooped up by Kyoya. "Let me go!" I shout at him when I see Maggie laughing. "Maggie I thought you were on my side!" I whined as I'm carried into the car.  
"Like hell I am." She snorted.  
"Jerk." I muttered as we head back to the mansion. When we get there I head upstairs to take a nap when I see a room with a piano. I sit down at it and begun to play a simple tune going up and down the scale for a minute before I start playing a soft tune.  
"I didn't know you played piano." Kyoya's voice interrupted my playing.  
"Hm." Was all I replied as I made the tune a little lighter and louder.  
"You know; if you want lessons Tamaki can show you." He sat next to me on the stool.  
"I can see him playing piano-" I was about to continue when Kyoya captured my lips with his for only a minute before I broke the kiss. "Kyoya as much as I enjoy kissing you; I'm trying to play." I said with laughter. He rolled his eyes before pressing his lips against mine once more. I kissed back lightly before he broke away getting up.  
"I'll see you later." He said.  
"Kay-kay." I replied playing a soft tune once more.  
"That's not proper speech." He said mockingly.  
"Oh well." I replied back with a smirk as he left. My phone begun to play an Avril Lavigne song.  
"Yo." I answered the phone.  
"Hey Kristen!" I heard my friend Ella's voice. Ella was like Toral; very quiet and attentive but with friends she won't stop talking.  
"Hey Ellabella. What's up?" I said getting up from the piano leaving the room into the bedroom where I lied on the bed.  
"Nothing much; I haven't talked to you since you moved to Japan, so I just wanted to see how you're doing." She said with a chuckle.  
"I'm doing good. How are you and McKenna?" I asked, Shimari, Ella, McKenna went to middle and high school together and we had all of our core classes together.  
"I'm good, McKenna is well...being McKenna." She said with a laugh;; I laughed too. McKenna was very fun and random; she was a person you could joke around about anything with.  
"Well when McKenna acts like most boring people in the world; it's the apocalypse. So what have you been doing this summer?"  
"The usual. My pale skin finally has that berry brown tan I've been jealous that you had. The waves are perfect and I'm loving the sun." Ella said with a laugh.  
"Well I've been pasty for a while; I was tan for a while but it washed out." I snorted.  
"Kristen, pasty? This is impossible!" She said with mock terror.  
"Yah well I've always weird like that. Oh I got a new doggy; his name is Bello and he's so sweet!" I said with happiness. The door opened and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"We're thinking about playing a game and they sent us up here to grab you." They said in sync like usual.  
"Kris who's that?" Ella's confused voice came.  
"Who are you talking to?" Kaoru asked, each twin sat on either side of me.  
"Hey I'll call you in a few if I'm not dead or in hell. So send me your prayers." I said with a glare at the twins.  
"Okay, I'm praying for you. I'll have McKenna call you later. Good luck with Satan." Ella said with a laugh.  
"No, you said I'm the kind of girl that when I get up from bed and my feet touch the floor Satan get's scared. And there are two of them. I'll call you later bye." I said as the twins exchanged glances.  
"Good luck." Ella and I hung up and I'm carried downstairs by the twins.  
"Kyoya! Kristen's cheating on you! We heard her on the phone!" The twins shouted tossing me on the sofa; but I missed and landed face first on the floor.  
"Owe. I'm not cheating on him; I was talking to my friend from Jr. high."I said rolling my eyes.  
"And does this friend have benefits and a name?" The twins said with identical cat like smirks.  
"No; and yes she has a name, her name is Ella." I said rolling my eyes once more. "Now if you two idiots are done being stupid I'm going to call her back." I said grabbing my phone about to redial when Tamaki takes it.  
"No! This is family time!" He said.  
"Well I'm not related to you." I snorted.  
"But you're dating Kyoya and he's a part of the family." He pouted.  
"Ugh, fine what are we doing?" I snarl.  
"Truth or dare and spin the bottle." Tamaki said eyes wide with a grin.  
"What is this fifth grade?" I snorted.  
"Kristen I think we all know that in fifth grade you were playing dirtier games." Madison snickered. In response I smiled sweetly and threw a pillow at her hitting her in the face.  
"Shut up mermaid." I laughed.  
"What kind of games did you play in fifth grade?" Hunny asked innocently.  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I reply simply.  
"You can tell us; we won't tell!" The twins and Tamaki say.  
"Let's just say that whenever we played truth or dare Maggie looked for dirty truth and dares." I snorted.  
"Remember that time in 7th grade-"I throw a pillow at Shimari and glare at her.  
"Nothing happened in 7th grade." I hiss at her.  
"Oh, I want to know." Kyoya smirked.  
"Kyoya! You're supposed to be on my side!" I whine.  
"All I said was I wanted to know." he said with his smirk on his face.  
"Shimari if you tell that story I will shop you up; put you in a fryer and have goats eat you." I hiss to the girl who put her hands up in defense.  
"I thought you didn't care what people thought?" She smirked.  
"And I thought you didn't want me to tell your side of the story with you-know-who!" I said in a sing-song voice.  
"Just tell us! Even I want to know!" Toral shouted surprising the others.  
"In 7th grade we had a lock in for the girls and guys at the same night and we ditched the teachers and hung out in one of the class rooms and Kristen was dared to-" Shimari said when I tackled her.  
"Pleeeease don't do this to me!" I wailed. "I thought you loved me sissy!" I cried loudly.  
"I do; so I'll tell them yours and you can tell them mine." Shimari said pushing me off. "She had to kiss Haden!" Shimari said teasingly.  
"And he kissed like a dog." I snorted. Bello barked and I laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. Anyways; Shimari kissed Walker and you got into it and you lived happily ever dating each other until you left and didn't tell him. You know what I'm calling him." I said grabbing my phone from Tamaki and dialed Walker while Shimari protested.  
"Hey Kristen." I put it on speaker.  
"Hey Walker. I have Shimari here and she wants to talk to you before I kill her." I said sitting on the back of the sofa.  
"What the hell Kristen?"  
"I'm kidding don't get your panties in a bunch. I took it off of speaker.  
"Is she mad at me?" He asked.  
"No; she didn't want you to be sad; I'll just put her on." I said giving it to Shimari who explained it looking sad.  
"I know I'm sorry you know I hate goodbyes." She said with a sad look on her face. "I'll visit soon. Love you too. Bye." She said hanging up.  
"Do you feel better?" I asked her, she engulfed me in a hug with a few tears spilling.  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
"He really does love you Shimari. In fact I have an idea." I said with an imaginary light bulb over my head.  
"Oh dear god." Madison muttered.


	17. Kyoya's What?

"We go to America and we find Walker; Shimari and he go to the beach where they find each other and she apologies for leaving and he silences her with a kiss. They fall in love and have a beach wedding and I'm the maid of honor; they have two children one of each gender and I'm the godmother of one of them and they grow old and die together peacefully in their sleep." I said ending it with a dramatic twirl.  
"We aren't going back to America I loves it here and I don't wanna go!" Sarah wailed.  
"And there aren't any more scholarships." Kyoya said with an amused look. I go and sulk in the corner; Payton grabbed me by the ear like Misty did to Brock in Pokémon when he fell in love with almost anyone mostly nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.  
"Owe, hey! Owe! Butt munch." I growled him and he just laughs.  
"Rude." He said throwing me on the sofa in annoyance I slide off like a noodle.  
"I wanna go ice skating; I haven't been in forever!" I said excitedly.  
"It's summer." Kyoya said flatly.  
"Duh, indoor ice rink." I said with a roll of my eyes.  
"I have wonderful news! We shall be opening the host club over the summer! We'll go to Ouran around 9:00 and we'll entertain the princesses! But you have to wear a uniform." Tamaki said with sparkling violet eyes.  
"What's the girls uniform?" Shimari asked. Kyoya pulled up a picture on his laptop. The dress was floor length and the color of a marshmallow peep.  
"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that shit; I'll look like a giant marshmallow peep was melted onto Cinderella's dress and deflated." I said flatly.  
"Ha! The guys uniform doesn't look like retarded princess!" Carson shouted in joy I glare at him and look at him.  
"Kyoya can you get me the boy's uniform blazer and tie; I'll finish the rest." I said with a grin.  
"I know I said this before but oh dear god." Madison said with a tired look on her face.  
"I'll be in bed sleeping byes!" I said running upstairs; I jump onto the bed with a sigh falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up with a knock on the door and I see a maid with girls uniforms and as I requested my blazer and tie. Maggie grabbed them as the maid left and I grabbed mine and looked through my bag and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I put on a button down long sleeve white dress shirt; I tied the tie without succeeding and put on a knee length flowy black skirt and brushed out my mid back length hair out and leave the bathroom I saw Maggie looking pissed in the girls uniform and the others didn't look like they cared. I put on Intyce Strappy Sandal with a heel on it. I stood in front of the dresser that had a mirror on it and braided my hair tying it with a matching periwinkle blue ribbon. I exit the room and head downstairs where everyone is eating. I sit next to Haruhi who's chatting with Tamaki.  
"Hey Haruhi; what do you do at the host club?" I ask the young girl who's wearing a guys uniform.  
"The schools most handsome guys who have who much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as the schools play ground for the rich and beautiful." Tamaki said butting into the conversation.  
"Cool." I said biting into a pancake. Maggie was dragged to the table and glared at anyone who tried to make conversation with her.  
"Someone's PMSing." Kaoru and Hikaru sang. Maggie snarled at them and they shrank back.  
"Come on let's go let's go!" Tamaki shouted getting up dragging Haruhi with him.  
"We should get going." Kyoya said getting up. I stood up drowning the last of my orange juice and fallowed them into the limo. I ignored everyone listening to music. We approached a large building that looked like the Disney castle had been drowned in pink glitter. We hop out the limo and we pass a large crowd of girls in the yellow marshmallow dresses who were screeching in delight when they saw the host club. We went into the host club room and Tamaki and the twins were getting ready. I went into the kitchen and helped Haruhi make tea.  
"So what do you guys really do just entertain guest?" I asked as I made some Jasmine tea.  
"Pretty much. It's kind of fun." Haruhi said with her signature smile.  
"Cool." I laughed as I saw Tamaki chase around the twins.  
"It's kind of crazy but, it's really fun sometimes." She laughed to as Tamaki tackled the twins missing.  
"Let's get this going." I said grabbing a tray with tea bringing it out placing a few cups on each table.  
"Let's get in our places." Kyoya said. The host club got in their positions; I just went back into the kitchen.  
"Kriss, get out here we're getting in the pose!" Diego's voice rung out. I laugh and stand in front of Sarah who's arms are linked with Honey's and in front of Kyoya. Toral stood next to me by Mori senpai. Madison and Maggie hopped on the Hitachiin's back laughing; Carson sat with Haruhi on the sofa Payton sat on the other side of Haruhi; Tamaki stood behind the sofa Haruhi with his charming smile.  
"Welcome." We all chorused as rose petals flew and the doors opened. The sound of squeals deafened me as girls rushed in. I walked to Kyoya's table and sit on the sofa across from him. I take out my phone as it chimes with a text.  
'Hey can I call you Kriss?' it was from my little cousin Angelina.  
'KK hold on' I replied. "Excuse me." I said standing up as my phone rang. "Yo." I answered the phone.  
"Hey Krissy!" Angelina's voice called happily.  
"Hey Gia what's up?" I said going to the kitchen to talk to her.  
"Nothing I haven't talked to you in a while. So what's Japan like?"  
"Pretty cool. I'm planning on coming home for 4th of July." I answered finding a bowl with strawberries taking one biting into one. I continued to talk to my younger cousin eating strawberries when I felt a hand tap my shoulder; I spin around and see everyone.  
"Clubs over." Haruhi said bluntly.  
"I gotta go, I'll call ya later." I said into the phone.  
"Kay; I'll tell your mom your doing okay. Love ya." She said happily.  
"Love ya to. See you later." I said hanging up. "Dang I talk on the phone long." I said with a smirk.  
"Yah you do." Kyoya said with a grin.  
"Okay well let's go home before I die." I said putting my phone in my pocket.  
"And how would you die?" Kyoya said in amusement.  
"Spontaneous combustion." I answered back smartly with a smirk.  
"Why would you explode?" He asked sounding amused.  
"Because I'm wearing a skirt." I flatly said. I heard Payton snort in amusement. As we leave I feel a hand grab my wrist pulling me back; the door swings shut and I see Kyoya looking at me with a look of amusement. His hand cups my cheek and he pulls me in for a kiss; I kiss him back when the door opens. I jump back and blush in embarrassment. I see a guy maybe in his forties that looks like Kyoya; same glasses and build. I glance at Kyoya who's eyes are hidden by a glare.  
"Father."The youngest Ootori says his voice blank.  
"Really Kyoya, you shouldn't be playing around with girls like this; especially since you're engaged."


	18. Now She's in America

_Engaged._ The words hit me, hard. I force myself to stay calm and make my eyes a steel blue with no emotion.  
"It's my fault ; I didn't know. I apologies and I'll be out of your way soon." I said biting my cheek until it bled. I left the room in full composure as soon as the door fell shut I felt a single tear fall down my cheek but I ignore it, walking down the halls. My slow walk gradually gets faster until I'm running. I ignore the limo and the others calling out my name running off school grounds my chest hurt.  
"Dammit, why does it always happen to me? And on my damn birthday." I mutter under my breath. I don't go back to the mansion; I walk to the park and swing myself on the swing. The annoying buzz of my phone made me want to hurl it across the way but knew better than too. I turn off my ringer and text my cousin Damon.  
'hey I'm thinking of coming home for a bit can you pick me up from the airport around 8 in the morning?" I texted him.  
'sure, I'll be there. Did something happen?' I grit my teeth in annoyance from his curiosity.  
'I'll tell you when I'm there.' I said I looked at the time it was 6:00pm. If I was going to get to New Jersey around 8ish I'd have to leave around 10 so get to the airport around 9. I walked back to the summer mansion texting Damon about the family picnic for the 4th of July.  
"Where were you?" Shimari asked from the sofa.  
"Around; I didn't want to come home and do nothing." I answered smoothly jumping over the back of the sofa sitting with her watching Spongebob the movie. I laughed as Patrick came in with a parachute naked with a flag in him butt cheeks that had Spongebob's name on it.  
"Poor Spongebob." I said, Spongebob wasn't the manager for the Krusty Krab 2 and was sad so him and Patrick went to Goofy Goobers to get drunk on ice cream.  
"I'm heading up; my head hurts." I said leaving the den before anyone could say anything. I grab my suitcase and throw some clothes in it; I change into a pair of black pants, a green fitted top that wasn't terribly tight; just perfect and comfy and a Michigan state sweatshirt I had gotten from my Uncle Garret. I put my bag under the bed and my sneakers under there. I sleep on the edge with my own blanket. Surprisingly everyone was up by eight; I pretended to be asleep; I turned away from everyone using my Iphone. I quickly scribble a note and fold it on the dresser. I get up and slip on my sneakers; I grab my suitcase, put Bello on the leash and leave the room. I walk down the halls out of the mansion.  
"Airport down town please." I said sliding into the limo.  
"Yes miss." The driver said driving to the airport. I nod at the driver as I get out of the car and hurry into the airport. I find they guy selling tickets.  
"First class to New Jersey, America." I said taking out my credit card. The guy nods and hands me the ticket swiping my credit card. I go through security Bello at my side.  
"The dog needs a carrier." The guy said before letting me on the plane.  
"I don't have one; he's a perfectly behaved dog and if you want I'll pay a ticket for him." I said glaring at him. The guy nodded stiffly. I run and buy another ticket for Bello and skip security again and get back in the line and practically shove the tickets in the guys face getting on the plane; my bags were over head. Bello lays in my lap sleeping while I play max injury on my Iphone. The plane takes off and I look out my window watching the clouds and ocean roll by. I gently fall asleep to Bello's gentle breathing as my chin rest on his head._"We are now landing in Trenton New Jersey please remain seated while we land._" The intercom said vaguely; I wasn't fully awake until Bello smothered me in kisses.  
"_You may now start exiting the plane." _The intercom said. I grab the suitcase, book bag, my blue hobo bag. I grab Bello's leash and we get off the plane.

Casey woke up in the middle of the night around 9 and went to the bathroom when a note on the dresser caught her eye. '_I'm sorry I left; I'm in America. Something happened and I needed to get home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was last minute. I love you all; I'll be back as soon as I can. Kristen' _Casey screamed waking everyone up. She grabbed the note running into the living room where the others were.  
"Kristen left and went back to America." Casey said a look of shock and confusion on her face as she paced back and forth.  
"She what!" Maggie shouted taking the note reading it. "What the hell?" She said grabbing her phone calling her friend but it went straight to voice mail.  
"We're going to America to find her. I don't give a hell what you say, we're going and for all I care don't come." Sarah said running upstairs, she was down in a minute flat wearing jeans and a tee shirt nothing fancy, sneakers and her pink hair was in a messy pony tail.  
"I'll call the pilot." Kyoya said pulling out his phone and in minutes they were packed up and on the jet heading to America.  
"What airport would Kristen go to?" Payton said his voice hard.  
"Oh it's the one in Middlesex county uh...Old bridge airport. I remember she said that when she visits her god sister Avery she'd go to that one." Toral voiced her voice was loud and strong, much different than the usual soft spoken voice she used. In hours they were at the airport looking there friend.  
"There she is!" Shimari said pointing at no doubt Kristen who was with Bello looking like she was looking for someone. Her eyes scanned the airport and rested on something, her eyes lit up like fireworks. She said something they didn't hear with the noises in the airport; they watched her as she ran, her dog by her side. She jumped into someone's arms; he was tall had fair skin tone and choppy blonde hair to match; his hair had a skater boy look and the bridge of his nose and cornflower blue eyes. He had on dark jeans, a white tee with grey and black graphic designs, and sneakers, he spun her around in a hug a grin on his face. Maggie glanced at Kyoya who's jaw was clenched shut.

I glanced through the airport trying to find my cousin Damon. Bello stood next to me calmly which shocked me with all of the commotion going on. I finally saw him; his shaggy blonde hair was slightly in his eyes like it usually was, his piercing blue eyes scanned the airport.  
"Damon!" I shouted to him, he met my eye and grinned happily. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms happily. Bello barked jumping on him. Damon laughed getting on his knees petting Bello who instantly calmed panting.  
"Who's this guy?" He asked Bello barked happily.  
"That's Bello. I got him a few weeks ago." I said petting his head.  
"Nice. I've still been bugging to get a dog like Bello but you know. 'Blah blah we don't have time; it's unfair for the dog cause we don't get home until it's late sometimes with the jobs blah blah soccer. All the time. And Reese had been bugging to." He said with a laugh. I chuckle and grin in amusement. "Let's get your bags in the car and we'll head to Ralph's for Italian ice." He said taking one of my bags.  
"I haven't had Italian ice in forever! Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand, unlike most people who I'd drag when I was leading Damon kept up. We got to his car that was white and was topless. I put my bags in the backseat with Bello hopping in shot gun. We drove and got to the turn pike; it took about an hour to get to Hoboken. We found a place to park and went into the Italian ice shop. I get in line and in a few minutes we're in the front.  
"Can I get a medium cherry jubilee Italian ice and a medium strawberry cheesecake?" I said. I took out enough money for mine Damon grabbed enough for his. We paid and they gave us our Italian ice.  
"We should go to Carlo's bakery down the street." I said with a grin.  
"I can go for a cannoli." He said taking a bite of his ice. We head in and the line isn't terribly long. In about 10 minutes give or take a few we're in front.  
"Can we get two cannolis?" Damon said. The lady nods and we get a small box with the cannolis. Damon pays and we leave.  
"Okay let's head to Elysian Park to finish the cannolis and ices, Bello can run around. Do you have any toys for him?" He asked hopping into the car. Bello barked as we got in.  
"Yah I got a tennis ball and tug of war toy thingy; you know what I mean. That thingy with the two sides Bello grabs one oh shut up, you know what it is." I said as he laughed. We head to the park and we get there in about seven minutes. I grab Bello's leash, Damon has the ice and cannolis, I grab a tennis ball and the tug of war toy and we find a bench to sit at. I throw the tennis ball and Bello sprints after it. I giggle as he grabs it running back. I finish the cherry ice and watch as Damon throws the ball. I take my cannoli and take a bite of it; the sweet and crunchy taste filled my mouth. I grab the ball from Bello and throw it to him; I don't throw it far but high up. Bello rears up on his haunches jumping up grabbing the ball in his jaws. I throw the ball high and far, he sprints and jumps up in the air grabbing it. I throw it to Bello a few more times before we switch to the rope. I dangle it in the air and he jump up grabbing his side of the rope pulling it. He growls tugging his side hard, I dug my heels into the ground pulling my side hard. Damon laughs as I lose the fight with Bello. Bello jerks hard and I lose my grip and fall flat on my butt.  
"Owe." I mutter getting up brushing the dirt off my pants. My phone rings and I grab it.  
"Kristen where are you!" I heard Diego's voice shout.  
"America." I answer simply biting into my cannoli.  
"Why!" He said sounding pissed.  
"Something happened I had to leave. I'm sorry I left without telling you but I had to leave fast." I said trying to keep my voice emotionless but a note of grief slipped out.  
"Kristen what happened?" He said his voice gentle.  
"He's engaged." I said hanging up.  
"Who's engaged?" Damon asked as he tugged his side of the rope from Bello.  
"I dated this guy and it turned out he was engaged. Wait this probably doesn't make sense. Umm okay; so you remember my ex boyfriend Damian?" I asked.  
"Yah the dick face who didn't let you come to the picnic for the last two years," He said with a confused look as he let go of the toy.  
"Well he was abusive, I um started cutting and I had left on the scholarship to Japan and he had showed up. I found this guy and I thought he'd be able to help me but I guess not. He's engaged. It doesn't really matter I just didn't want to be there for a while." I said, Damon pulled me into a hug his arms wrapped round me. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek but I ignore it.  
"It's okay Kristen. We're here for you, me Reese, Angelina, Mariela, my mom and dad, Angelina and Mariela's parents the family is here for you. Mama and Papa, Robin and Mike, we're all here." He said. I smile softly and we stay in the hug; Bello jumped on him knocking him over causing me to laugh. Maybe I would be okay.

**Sorry the last chapter was short and sucked I hoped this was better**


	19. Unknown

I try to stop laughing as we head back to the car. I glance at my phone and see a few voice mails. I listen to them most of them were 'Kristen where are you, pick up!' I listened to the last one and I almost freeze; 'Kriss we're coming to America.' it was Sarah's voice and that was it. I groan in annoyance.  
"Problem?" Damon chuckled.  
"Sort of; everyone is coming to America." I said as we drove to my god sister's house. Damon had called Avery and had told her I was coming home and asked if it was okay for me to sleep over. She said it was fine and her parents didn't mind.  
We pull into the drive way and I get out; I grab my leather bag; it had a week's worth of clothes and Damon would drop off my bags at my parents house. I sling the bag over my shoulder and grab Bello's leash. I give Damon a kiss on the cheek and I see Avery. She ran out of the house a grin plastered on her face. She had auburn red hair with gold and brown highlights and low lights fell a few inches below her shoulder. She wore a silver shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. She tackled me in a hug laughing. I laugh and Bello barks jumping on her knocking her over; she pets the big dog in her lap. We head inside and I hug my god mother and father hello and say hey to my god brothers, Robert and William. Robert and William had red hair like Avery and pale skin covered in freckles. Robert was a year and a half older then Avery and I and William was a few years younger. Avery drags me upstairs into her room.  
The walls are pale green, the floors are white carpet, the head board of the bed is black fabric with metals gems on them, the comforter has a pale mint green middle and the rest is a glossy warm pink. The decorative pillows are two square white pillows with light and dark brown stripes, and two rectangular hot pink pillows with three lime green buttons each. There's a light wood chest in front of the bed with a chocolate colored cushion; the day bed near the window has a dark leaf green bed skirt the cushion on it is brown with light pink poka dots and three decorative pillows, two are solid colored squares ones pink the other one is green, the last pillow is a brown circle with small white poka dots, the windows have pink tied back curtains near a pink chandelier, by the bed is a light wood dresser with a jewelry box and a fuzzy pink lamp with black lining, above the jewelry box is a painting I did for her, the back drop is light pink with think wispy white and hot pink circles, the painting is of a girl sat under a tree, I did the whole painting in black besides the backdrop and grass, on the far wall is the closet and bathroom, the wall by the day bed has a shelf with movies piled on it.  
Avery had a very colorful personality and the room matched it perfectly. I smile at my sister (I don't feel like writing god sister over and over again so I'll just put sister) putting my bag on the bed.  
"Let's watch the Simpsons Movie!" Avery said looking at the movies on the shelf.  
"Okay, I'm going to change into my pajamas." I said grabbing some pajamas out of my bag and go into the bathroom. I change into red fuzzy pants with candy on them and a red tank top with candy on it. I exit the bathroom and Avery goes in coming out a few minutes later in a pink tank top with a cookie on it with a bite took into it, under the picture is said 'one tough cookie' the pants were the same shade of pink covered in cookies on it.  
"I'll go make popcorn, you get brushed hair ties and all that crap." Avery said bouncing downstairs. I grab the basket she had full on hair ties, bobby pins, brushes, combs, nail polish, and other things like that. I go downstairs and put the basket on the coffee table. I help Avery get the popcorn and soda. We got two bottles of soda and a big bowl of popcorn. We turn on the movie and she starts brushing my hair while I start doing her nails. Normally I didn't like doing girly things like this but with Avery it was fun to drop the mask I try so hard to keep on and do things like this. I paint her toe nails a green to match the colors in the room. She's putting my hair half up in a bun, the part of my hair that was still down is braided, two loose pieces of hair on the side of my head are pinned into the bun. We're about to switch so I can do her hair when the door bell rings.  
"Hey can you get that while I try to stand up without messing up my nails?" She asked as she tried not to mess up the green nail polish. I laugh and get up; she grabs my hands and I help her up. She walks on the heels of her feet as we walk to the front door giggling about how Homer kept falling off the motorcycle. Avery almost tripped on the leg of a table falling flat on her face; we're both laughing loudly. I grab the door knob still laughing; I open the door and see everyone. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Maggie, Madison, Hunny, Sarah, Toral, Diego, Payton, Shimari, Casey, and Carson look happy. Haruhi and Mori have small smiles played their his features; Kyoya looked bored and wished he could be anywhere else in the world. I slam the door in their faces.  
"What the hell?" Avery said sounding confused.  
"Tell you later." I said with a blank look on my face; my eyes were an icy blue.  
"Kristen open the door!" Tamaki whines/shouts.  
"Make me bitch!" I said tying my mask back on tighter than ever.  
"Kristen please!" Hunny says sweetly.  
"I can't this isn't my house." I said in a monotone voice.  
"It's fine I don't mind." Avery said, I glare at my sister and open the door where I'm glomped into a hug.  
"Help! Sis really you bitch I'll make you pay!" I say before my voice gets drowned out by the hug. I shove everyone off of me and go back to the living room watching the movie.  
"Sis?" Tamaki and the twins say confused.  
"Avery these are some people I know, care about or hate. Peoples this is Avery my god sister. Now shush I like this movie." I said eating some of the popcorn.  
"What movie?" Haruhi asked sitting next to Tamaki who's chatting loudly.  
"The Simpson's movie." I answered as I begun to work as Avery's hair. The twins looked in awe as I quickly worked on the subtle twist into a side braid pining loose strands into the braid.  
"Sweet." Avery said with a grin.  
"We didn't know you could do hair like that!" The twins said astonished.  
"Why would it matter anyways?" I said turning my attention back to the movie feeling slightly awkward with Kyoya here. When the movie finished I go upstairs and look through the movies and grab Narnia. I go back downstairs and put the movie in and I hear Payton and Diego shout.  
"For Narnia!" I laugh a real laugh; not the fake ones I usually used.  
"I love Asland; he's the fucking coolest character ever!" I said as the movie started with the bombing. Towards the end of the movie I fall asleep.

_I wake up and my arms and legs are restrained; I tug on them uselessly. I hear a bitter laugh; one I haven't heard in a while. I snap my head forward and see the guy from the bar; I couldn't tell who he was but the laugh was familiar but the name blanked out of my mind.  
"Kristen darling; struggling will only make it worse." He said a smirk on his face.  
"Fuck you dick shit; let me go bastard or I'll kill you!"I shouted a snarl in my voice.  
"Uh, uh, uh." he said waving a large knife tauntingly in my face. "I believe you know better." He said pulling down the hood and taking off his sun glasses. My breath felt caught in my throat. Damian.  
"You sick bastard! You're to weak to try and take me without tying me up; shame on you bitch shame." I said trying not to let my voice crack. A look of annoyance and anger flashes on his face; instead of replying he ran the knife down my arm; blood streamed from the long cut but it barely hurts. He then ran it down cutting a thick strip in my tights; blood soaked the fabric; this cut was deeper and hurt worse but I just glare at him. "Fuck you bitch." I spat at him. He glared at me; he slaps me hard; my head snapped to the side the taste of blood filled my mouth. "Son of a bitch." I hiss at him. He yanks me by my hair hard making me look at him.__ Hurry...someone...help me...__ His hand caresses my cheek, I try to turn away but I'm stopped by the pain when he yanked my hair the knife then ran on my stomach making a long cut that was almost deep as the cut on my.  
"Stop..."My voice was weak, I knew the sick bastard wouldn't but I had to stall him somehow.  
"Stop? No way babe, I just got you back." He said kissing down my neck. I shivered in disgust and he just chuckles and unzips his pants  
"NO! STOP IT!" I cried out; begging myself to keep from crying; I couldn't show weakness.  
"Shut up!" He hisses, his hand closed around my throat, and the knife slides shallowly across my forehead the blood slightly blinded my eyesight. I let out a choked scream. The other hand slid down my collar bone to my chest making me let whimper sinking back trying to get him away.  
"Leave me alone!" I whimper at him; my eyes were a scared pale blue.  
"No way..." He said pressing himself close to me; I felt his erection pressed against me.  
"STOP IT!" I cried angrily; I jerk my hand slapping him which he responded with by running the knife on my cheek, I felt the blood run down my face. My arms felt bruised; my back was scraped up.  
"Please stop... leave me alone you sick shit! What the hell did I do? Leave me alone." I cried, he just laughed cruelly at me.  
"Let's rephrase that." I heard a voice; I jerked my head to the door and blurry bunched figure. "Get the hell off her." I recognize Kyoya's voice. Damian looked away and I snagged the knife and cut the binds off my wrist and ankles, I hid in the corner. The tears burned in my eyes. I felt broken.  
"We'll teach this sick bastard a lesson." I heard Hunny say.  
"Let me do the honors." I couldn't recognize this time from the pounding in my head; I felt weak from blood loss. All I could hear besides the pounding in my head was the sound of shouts and punches. I flinch as I wrap my arms around myself, I looked at my hands that were coated in blood. I had my eyes closed._

I wake up with a jolt, my heart hammering against my chest, my hands are shaking and I see Kyoya by me.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I said my voice was icy calm. He looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me I was fucking kidnapped and almost damned raped!" I said my voice slightly more angered. Instead of replying he grabbed my wrist dragging me outside to the porch.  
"Kristen I'm sure the other ones told you this; the doctor said you locked the memories away to keep yourself safe and we couldn't tell you or you'd be emotionally scarred." He said with exasperated patience. I glared icily at him.  
"Why did you all come here, why didn't you just stay in Japan?" I asked monotone.  
"Because we care about you and went after you." He said with an emotion in his eyes I didn't recognized.  
"No; you don't. You made that damn well clear." I hissed at him.

"Kristen,"  
"No; I don't wanna hear shit. Go home; and stay away from me and my family. And that doesn't only mean my blood family that means my friends who are my damn family. Get the hell away from me and stay out of my way." I said storming back into the house. I lay back down by Avery and feel tears stream down my face.  
'I don't need him; I don't need anyone. All I need is to forget what happened. I don't need anyone all that ever happens is I get hurt.' I thought before drifting into a blank sleep.  
I wake up and smell food cooking. I see Avery in the kitchen cooking.  
"Need help?" I asked.  
"No, I'm good go back to sleep." She said with a smile. I stare at her for a minute before laying down on the sofa trying to fall back asleep but fail as the twins poke me.  
"Leave me alone or I'll fucking duck tape you to a wall, pull out your eye, cut off your dick and use it to fuck the empty hole where your eye was." I hiss at them; they run and hide. "Avery I'm going out! I'll be back by tonight, don't wait up!" I said going upstairs to change. I put on a black halter tank top, white jeans, and my beat up converse. I take my hair out of the braid and bun Avery had done last night and my hair fell in curly waves as I brushed them.  
"We're coming with you!" The twins said as I walked down the stairs.  
"Hell no." I said flatly with a glare.  
"Please!"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
"I said fucking no now go screw yourself!" I shout annoyed.  
"Please."  
"Fuck it! Fine! Come I don't give a flying shit!" I scream at them annoyed.  
"Yay!" They cheer.  
"I'm coming with you!" Tamaki said.  
"Make it a fucking field trip than. Now I have to cancel my plans god damn it." I mutter t the last part about to call Damon to cancel when Hikaru takes my phone.  
"No; we'll all go! It's not like your dating the person! That'd be awkward!" They chirped.  
"Fine; we'll go pick him up." I said snatching my phone back calling him. "Hey, yah I'll be picking you up. No I'm fine, I promise I'll tell you later. Just because! Yah; okay I'll be there in 10 minutes. Love you too bye." I said hanging up. Avery finishes cooking and left it for her brothers and parents. We get in the car and I tell the driver the address. In ten minutes we're there. I get out the car and open the front door.  
"Yo! Come on I'm ready!" I called into the house. Damon came downstairs and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I return the hug and he has his arm around me as we walked to the limo.  
"Damon you know my buddies; the other people you don't know are Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. Peoples this is Damon." I said sitting next to Damon.  
"Okay we're going to..."

**Hey I need reviews should they go to A) the amusement part B) the park C) the mall D) the beach**


	20. amusement parks, good byes, and kisses

"We're going to Great Adventure." I said before putting my headphones in as Angels by Within Temptation plays. In half an hour we get to Great Adventure and I hop out the limo. I run up to the gates paying for platinum flash passes and park admissions for everyone. I grab Damon by the arm and drag him inside laughing as he almost falls.  
"The lines for the rides are long but the rides are fun!" I laugh grabbing a map looking over at the rides. I defiantly have to ride Kingda Ka, The Twister, Superman Ultimate Flight, SkyScreamer, Rolling Thunder, Nitro, Green Lantern, El Toro, Dare Devil Dive, Slingshot, Bizarro, and BATMAN: the ride. The lines would take forever but it'd be worth it.  
"Okay I wanna ride the really fast rides; defiantly King Da Ka; north America's fastest rollercoaster!" I said with a fist pump in the air. "These are the rides I'm defiantly going to ride Kingda Ka, The Twister, Superman Ultimate Flight, SkyScreamer, Rolling Thunder, Nitro, Green Lantern, El Toro, Dare Devil Dive, Slingshot, Bizarro, and BATMAN: the ride." I said walking towards Kingda Ka.  
"What does the platinum flash pass do?" Tamaki asked looking in awe at the rides.  
"The lines are much shorter and you only wait in line once to ride the ride twice." I explain as I get to Kingda Ka.  
"Who's riding?" I asked bouncing around with a grin.  
"We are!" Everyone but Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya shouted at me.  
"Haruhi! Your riding!" The twins said picking up Haruhi while she protests.  
"I must go rescue and protect my daughter!" Tamaki shouts. "Daddy will save you!" He runs after the twins.  
"Are you riding Kyo-chan?" Hunny ask sweetly.  
"Probably not." He replies simply.  
"Bet he's to scared!" The twins said side stepping as they hugged the small brunet who tried to escape, causing Tamaki to fall on his face. The twins mockingly laugh at him.  
"I'm not scared but I don't see what is fun about waiting for an hour in a line to ride on something that will last a few seconds." He said boring me.  
"BORING!" I shout at him. "Just ride you wuss; you such a weenie. And that explanation was soooooo lame!" I mock him causing him to glare.  
"Fine I'll ride but if it's terrible I'll force you into debt." He said glaring at me.  
"Hey Kristen, is that you?" I heard a shout; I whip around and see four guys, one was a tall blonde with hazel eyes who looked like Carson but was slightly taller and had an older look to his face than Carson; another was tall had bright ginger hair, freckles all over his face, wire glasses and brown eyes; another was average height with shaggy chocolate brown hair, deep cocoa eyes and a smooth complexion. The final guy was also tall with a fro hawk and black eyes. Instead of acting shocked I snorted.  
"Who did you expect the queen of England?" I reply smartly before breaking out into a grin. I hug each guy smiling.

I try not to glare as Kristen hugs the four guys smiling.  
"Anyways, you know most of the people but the ones you don't are Mori and Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Guys these are my friends from school Harry, Jackson, Joseph, and Greg." Kristen had said happily. All of the sudden Greg lunged at Kristen in attack. Kristen turned around ducking a punch kicking his legs out from under him.  
"Don't. She's got this." Damon said to Mori and Hunny who were about to help Kristen. I watch emotionlessly as Greg got up kicking her in the stomach, Kristen let out a hiss of pain and slapped him hard the sound echoing. She drop kicked him sending him to the ground. People gathered around chatting excitedly. He bounced back up and threw himself at her tackling her to the ground. He punched her in the jaw, her head shot back. She quickly responded by giving him an upper cut dazing him, she kicked him in the head knocking him off of her. She got back up quickly, though her jaw was red from the punch, sweat plastered her forehead. Greg got up a few moments later dazed; He grabbed her by her hair swinging her. Kristen let out a cry of pain and twister herself around trying to get out of the grip. Greg threw her down on the pavement and she let out a growl hooking his leg with hers throwing him down and tackled him. All you could see was a flurry of fist and kicks for a minute when it stopped he had her pinned face down on the pavement, sweat running down his face glaring. Kristen's eyes were shut and it looked like she wasn't breathing. I silently willed her to get up.  
"Wait for it..." Shimari and Avery murmured, I glanced at them for a moment before turning my attention back to the fight. Greg slightly loosened his grip and Kristen's eyes flew open; she twisted herself around kicked Greg off her feet in his stomach tossing him onto the ground. She sprang up growling like a tigress, flames burned in her tawny amber eyes flecked with red; she pounced on him her lips drawn back in a snarl kicking him in the head pinning him down under her. It was silent for a moment before Greg started to laugh and so did Kristen her eyes turning a sweet purple. Kristen got off of Greg and helped him up.  
"See, I told you it would all work right." Damon smirked.  
"There fights have happened since middle school. Kristen had anger issues and wasn't messed with by anyone and when someone did they ran like a dog with his tail between his legs. Then there's Greg; he was the only person who'd stand up to her and fight her. Nobody usually got hurt. He had her back and she had his." Jackson explained an amused look on his face.  
"It's good to have my bitch back." Greg said his arm around Kristen. Her eye twitched and she flipped him over her back.  
"Bitch please; if anything you're my bitch." She snorted. "I'll call you guys later; I'm getting on Kingda Ka bitches." She laughed giving them each a hug. "Bye Harry, bye Jackson, bye Joseph, bye bitch. Oh and Jackson, ever call me a bitch again I'll make sure you can't have children" She said the last part with a a sweet smile after hugging them before running into the flash pass lane. We fallowed her getting in line. Kristen McConnell would be the death of me.

I wait in line playing hand games with Madi. "Do you know how to eat an Oreo, take off the top turn it inside out. Creamy-licious chocolate sensation O-R-E-O Oreo." We sang finishing it with a laugh. The line moves quickly and soon we're getting on. Maggie smirks at me pushing me towards Kyoya making me sit with him. I shoot her an icy glare and she ducks. We're strapped into the ride and we wait or the launch. I stare to my right outside of the cart; I glance at Kyoya from the corner of my eye he had taken off his glasses. I stare at a tree watching a squirrel climb up it. The launch forward startles me making me gasp lightly. Kyoya snorts.  
"Scared already?" He smirked at me. I stick my tongue out at him.  
"I was day dreaming the start startled me; Yay we're up. Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up!" I sang happily, the view was wonderful.  
"Can you shut up?" Kyoya asked annoyed.  
"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "Wow, the view is awesome! I haven't been on this in forever!" I said in awe as we got to the top; I could see for miles my eyes were light up happily. We went down I could hear Tamaki's loud screams as we down a twist; I laughed. The ride was fast and the wind blew my hair back. We went up another hill before dropping back down. We pulled back into the station and I grinned.  
"Let's go again!"

"I don't wanna ride that ever again!" Tamaki said as he tried to fix his hair.  
"That was awesome!" I shouted before going to a food bar getting a large pink lemonade. I sip the sweet drink when it's snatched away from me by Sarah.  
"Thanks Sarah, feeling the love." I snorted at her taking back by drink sticking out my tongue at her.  
"Good." She smirked at me; I glare at her lightly though it isn't real.  
"Kristen I didn't hear you scream once." Hikaru stated as he linked arms with his younger brother.  
"And?" I said walking away looking for another ride to get on.  
"And most people scream," He continued.  
"We wanna know..." Kaoru said continuing his others sentence; they both had identical cat like smirks.  
"What you're scared of!" They finished grinning.  
"Well I'd like to see you try." I snorted smirking. "To Slingshot!" I said grabbing the closest person by me, which happened to be Kyoya by the arm and ran while dragging him to the ride laughing. I stopped after a minute of sprinting and looked around.  
"Oops, I guess I kind of lost them..." I said a hand behind my head embarrassed.  
"You're an idiot." He replied a glare hid his eyes; childishly I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"To bad they're slow now come on! I wanna ride!" I said dragging him into the line that didn't take terribly long. I paid the extra fee and went to the seats dragging Kyoya. The bar comes down over us, the people locked it securely.  
"So, what are you afraid of?" He asked as the people left.  
"You'll just have to wait to find out." I said as the seats tilted backwards having us face the sky bobbing us forward a bit. The seat springs forward up into the sky, my ears are deafened by the wind; flipping us forward than back a few times. After flipping for a while it rocked back and forth once or twice flipping again before it was set back down on the launch. The people unbuckle us and we exit the ride; Kyoya looked bored but the look of his face on the ride made me laugh.  
"When do we start school?" I asked as we looked around for the others.  
"A few days actually, we should probably be heading back to Japan tomorrow." He said adjusting his glasses.  
"We? I'm not going back." I said looking at him.

"We? I'm not going back." She said an emotion flashed over her face, her eyes we're a clouded blue.  
"What do you mean?! You got the scholar ship and you're telling me you aren't going?" I said sound confused and a bit mad. She bit her lip, pain flashed on her face.  
"I'm needed here. Ouran is just a school, but my family needs me here now." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking.  
"Needed doing what!" I shouted making her flinch; I don't know why but I felt mad.  
"Why do you care?!" She screamed at me, a few people stared at us. "Here is where I'm needed the most! I'm going to stay and I'm not changing my mind!" She stormed off running. I stared at her as she ran off disappearing into the crowd. I ran after her, her speed was getting really unhelpful. I sprint ahead dodging through people, I see a flash of her curls dart left in a sharp turn. I barely make turn almost running into a pole. She looks around as she's cornered in a dead end and I hear her mutter a curse. I'm almost at her, outstretching my arms, her eyes widened and she half jumped half flipped sliding on her feet flatly before running off again. I leap forward wrapping my arms around her waist tackling her to the ground, people stared.  
"Get off of me you jack ass!" She screams at me cracking her hand across my face. I grab her wrist and look straight in the eyes.  
"Quit it! Why aren't you coming back to Japan?" I said calmly against her struggles.  
"Because, I-"  
"Get off of her you filthy bastard!" I heard someone cut her off; I saw that Greg, Harry, Joseph, and Jackson had met up with the others, but the one who yelled at me was Damon who ran at me; grabbing my hair pulling me off; punching me in the jaw; pain seared through my face. I punched him back tackling him to the ground; punches, kicks, and hits were thrown.  
"Stop!" I heard Kristen's voice but ignored it. I felt a hand grip the back of my shirt, pulling me back; I saw it was Kristen and she also pulled back Damon.  
"What the hell!" She screamed.  
"He was on top of you! I thought he was gonna rape you!" Damon said in defense.  
"Ty głupi chłopcze! Nie mogę uwierzyć, ty idioto! Fuj nie wiem jak mam podobne do ciebie!" She shouted at him in a language I don't regonized.  
" Ale Kristen! Ja nie wiem! Przepraszam, jestem amazing kuzyn!" Damon replied in the same language.  
" Cokolwiek." Kristen retorted.  
''Co się stało?" He asked he walking with her a few steps away.  
'' Nie chcę pojechać do Japonii, jest zaangażowany jeden. Ja po prostu nie chcę zachować zranienia Damona." She said sounding sad.  
''Niż o nim zapomnieć! On nie jest tego wart, do Japonii, żyć swoje marzenia, i będziesz się wkrótce i być w stanie dostać wymarzoną pracę. Proszę Kristen, dla mnie?" He asked her, a pleading look on her face.  
''Dobra, pójdę." She looked nodded to him.  
''Dobra dziewczyna!" He patted her head smiling.  
''Nie jestem pięcioletnią Damon! A ja jestem starszy od ciebie! A jeśli pat głowę znowu będę ugryźć rękę." She snapped at him slapping his hand off though there was amusement in her eyes.  
''We should probably get going." Maggie said grabbing Kristen by the ear.  
''Owe! But Maggie! I didn't ride allm of the rides!" Kristen cried as Maggie dragged her away.  
''We can come back another day." She said like a mother.  
''But MAMA! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Kristen shouted like a five year old as she was dragged away.  
''We'll see you at airport!"Joseph said before walking to a ride. We exit the park and Kristen sits next to Maggie pouting. We drop Damon off at his house and Avery and Kristen at Avery's. We head to the hotel and I go to the roo mI was sharing with Tamaki; ignoring the blondes chattering.  
''I can't wait for school!" He almost shouted.  
''Tamaki can you please be quiet; I'm trying to sleep." I asked getting into my bed.  
''Okay..." He said before falling asleep; only a minutes untill I fell asleep.

'As a burn another page,  
as I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane' My phone sang. I groan in annoyance picking up my phone from the bedside table.  
''What the hell do you want dick shit?" I hiss into the phone.  
''Good morning to you too. We'll pick you up in 30 minutes." Payton said hanging up.  
"Okay Avery; I gotta get ready." I said grabbing my bag heading into the bathroom taking a hot shower. I change into a dress, the top was black with a grey faded skull with thin feathers, a blue Celtic knot in the left eye, at the waist there were three rows of thin brown leather belts, a red and black plaid skirt a few inches above my knees. I exit the bathroom; steam misting the bedroom. Avery was wearing a sky blue tee with a purple blue skirt with small black grey and white spots, a red bead necklace, dangling earrings with a cherry red heart, and a raspberry colored bureau. She sits at her vanity table. She was using white eyeliner to trace her water line. I watch as she does a plum colored eye shadow and inky black mascara. She gets up and sits me down in the chair instantly brushing a pink blush on the apples of my cheeks, she goes over my lips in a Voile de Rose pink lipstick. She draws black liquid eyeliner on my water line and a thin line by my eye lashes. A dark royal blue eye shadow and a clear coat of mascara. She grabs a pair of my black pump heels and throws them at me; I caught one the other one hit me in the face. I put on the shoes muttering under my breath. She brushes my dark brunet hair and starts French braiding it but stops and puts it into a top knot, sticking it up with bobby pin and a pearl white bead barrette on the side. I smile at her and she gives me a hug, a few tears fell from her eyes making her mascara run.  
"Crap, see this is what happens when I do my makeup and you leave." She chucked sadly through the tears. She grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes, washing off the running mascara and redid it. I grab my bag and we head outside where the hosts are. We climb in the limo, talking in hushed voices as we go. I see Damon and Bello in the car also.  
"I didn't bring the girls; they'd be heartbroken if you were just leaving." My cousin said with a sad smile.  
"I'll try to come for Mariela's birthday and come for Christmas." I said with the same smile as we pull up to the airport. We get out of the car; I move my hand searching for Avery's hand. She places her hand in mine and smiles at me. I sigh as we go through security, they take my bags.  
"The dog needs a carrier miss." The guys says.  
"I BOUGHT A FUCKING TICKET FOR MY DOG; I'M NOT PUTTING HIM IN SOME SHITTY CRATE SO YOU CAN GO SCREW YOURSELF AND HAVE A NICE DAMN DAY!" I scream at him my face red with anger; my eyes we're amber red but we're dull with weariness.  
"You guys! WAIT!" I heard familiar voices shout. I turn around and see Jackson, Harry, Joseph, and Greg running towards us.  
"Hey you guys." I said as they stopped in front of us.  
"The flight to Tokyo Japan leaves in 10 minutes." The announcement says.  
"We better be going, bye guys. Love ya Damon." I said hugging my cousin.  
"Wow, Kristen you moved on fast." The twins chime.  
"What?" My cousin and I said confused, before laughing.  
"You idiots; he's my cousin! Did you really think we we're dating? Oh god; that's funny." I said laughing hard.  
"Bye Jackson." I said hugging the red head.  
"Bye Kristen." He said hugging me.  
"Bye Joseph." I hugged him laughing as he picked me up.  
"Bye Satan, I mean Kristen." He said; I smack him on the head and he laughs.  
"Bye Greg." I hug my battle buddy who hugs me tightly.  
"Bye Krissy!" He shouts.  
"Greg...can't...breath!" I said escaping the hug.  
"Sorry." He said releasing me.  
"Bye Harry," I said about to hug him when I feel his lips on mine. I freeze instantly not sure what to do. He pulls back grinning.  
"Bye Kristen!" He said happily. Maggie had Diego by the collar; Avery holding onto Damon.  
"Bye everyone love you guys!" I said, I hug Avery kissing her on the cheek and we get on the plane.  
"What the hell." Shimari and I said as we sat down.


	21. Ouran and Chess

"Do you like him?" Sarah kept bugging me poking me in the face.  
"Yah do you? You'd be sooo cute together!" Shimari said poking the other side of my face.  
"Yes, no, I don't know." I blushed a cherry red. "Now leave me alone!" I said slapping them away.  
"Wait so do you like him?" Toral softly said her mocha colored eyes wide.  
"I don't know! What should I do?" I wailed hugging my arms around her waist pretending to sob.  
"Don't let Maggie hear tha-"  
"Listen to your heart! When he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do!" Maggie shouted/sang.  
"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Casey snapped at the red head.  
"I'm giving our daughter love advise!" She sniffled.  
"By singing like a whale." Casey teased and Maggie begun to cry.  
"Mama! Why do you hate me so much?" Maggie sobbed to the girl.  
"I don't hate you but try giving real advice and not singing. NOW GET OFF ME!" She shouted pushing Maggie off her lap.  
"If you're done with your pissy fit; can someone help me. I know I'm a bitch and I bitch a lot-"  
"You got that right!" Payton shouted and I rolled my eyes.  
"Anyways, but I don't know what to do. If I say no I loose one of my best friends; if I saw yes I might just be leading him on! I don't know what to do! Mama Help me!" I wailed.  
"Well in my opinion he's cute, funny, sweet, doesn't make you do anything you don't want, he won't hold you back or try to change you so why not?" Shimari said as if it were obvious.  
"But I don't know if I like him! Never mind I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." I said putting my hands up in surrender.  
"Kristen; you can't pretend it didn't happen." Madison said sounding annoyed.  
"Pretend what didn't happen?" I asked innocently pulling out my sketch book and a lead pencil. I flip to a new page and let my hand glide over the paper in swift smooth strokes. By the time the airplane ride is over I have half of an outline done. It's a little girl with long straight hair that framed a heart shaped face and another little girl, with long straight hair that also framed a heart shape face but this little girl was shorter; both girls held hands. We get our stuff and leave the airport back to the mansion. It's about 6pm and I'm tired. 'damn jet lag.' I thought to myself as I brought my bags inside.  
"I'm going to bed, I'll see ya'll in the morning. Come on Bello." I said going upstairs Bello walked next to me. I get into the bedroom, I change into a pair of comfy sweat pants and a tank top, I take my hair down and brush it out before braiding it. I climb into the bed and lay down, Bello laid pressed against me, it only took minutes for me to fall asleep.

"Kristen wake up." Toral pokes me awake. I glare at her gently as I got up. She rolled her eyes at me as I growl at her. I got up and took a shower, I get dress in a short sleeve white button down shirt with the Ouran logo on the breast pocket, black skinny jeans with a mess of buckles, my knee high hard heel combat boots, and my black tie loose around my neck. I exit the bathroom and grab the blow dryer; I fluff out my hair and put it in a long spiky pony tail, two pieces of hair framed my face. I skipped my normal make up routine and just used a clear lip gloss. I go into the kitchen despite the protest of the chefs who insisted they made my lunch. I pack a small lunch of a fruit salad, it contains oranges, grapes, apples, strawberries, blueberries, pineapple, and raspberries I put my lunch in my bag and go to the dining room. I see the others at breakfast. I sit down and get some fruit, toast with strawberry jam, eggs, bacon, and black coffee. I take out my sketch book and work on my picture while eating. I draw soft feathery angel wings and define the outlines of the two girls sipping from my coffee.  
"Kristen; it's rude to draw at breakfast." Diego scolded me.  
"Bleh." I replied closing my sketch book and work on finishing my food. I grab a few more strawberries and grapes eating them. I slip Bello a piece of bacon which he gobbles down happily.  
"Come on we should get going in a few." Kyoya said.  
"Hold on; Maggie do you know where my scissors are?" I asked my red headed friend who was drinking coffee reading.  
"I saw the red ones on the dresser." She replied not looking up from her book.  
"No! I want my black ones! Ugh come help me find my," I notice the others staring at me. "things." I reply with a small smirk played on my lips.  
"Fine." She said putting a book mark in her book and we go upstairs.

We wait for the two girls to come back down from upstairs where they were finding god knows what. Finally the two girls come running down the stairs, I notice Kristen had what looked like gold bracelets curled down her arms, two silver earrings that looked star with three holes in them, and a thin vile like pendant on her neck. Kristen goes into the dining hall grabbing her cup of coffee and her bag.  
"Bye Bello!" She called to her dog who barked in reply as we left.

I sat in the car next to Diego who was blasting Linkin Park while I was sketching. I glare at the page in annoyance as the wings defied me trying not to look good. I huff as I erase it getting a look from Kyoya. I met his gaze unwavering. I could normally read people like a book but him; he was a challenge; like when a child reads there first chapter book. What had he looked at when he had my sketch pad...I smirk silently as he breaks the gaze looking out the window. I look back at my sketch book and try again on the wings as we pull up to the school. We split up; I went with Tamaki, Diego, Casey, and Maggie. Kyoya excused himself and went to the chairman's office. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi; well more like Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Payton and Shimari to their classes. Mori and Hunny lead Toral, Carson, and Sarah to their classes. I went to my homeroom. I plop down in a desk, glaring venomously at anyone who looked at me. I grab my sketch book once more and begun to finish the wings. I'm finally able to get the soft delicate look of wings and smirk to myself as I broaden the outlines of the two girls, the taller girl smiled widely while the smaller one smiled softly. The bell rings and I look at my schedule.

Math(_boring)  
_Creative Writing (_yay_)  
History (_zzzzzzz_)  
Lunch (FOOD)  
Biology (_oh joy_)  
gym (_kill me)  
_art (_yay_)

Math kills me with boredom, we're half way done with class when Kyoya comes in along with a girl, shorter than him by a head; long blonde hair that fell to her waist tied in pig tails, hazel brown eyes and wore the ugly banana dress.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt; I was just showing miss Sato Chiyoko." He says with his normal smirk. I don't glance from my book; she sits down next to Kyoya a few rows in front of me. After 15 minutes the bell rings and I run to my creative writing class. The class isn't huge and there are maybe 12 other people besides me and the teacher. Most people are already in sitting in groups, I don't know anyone here and I see someone sitting alone. He's reading a thick book, has light ash brown hair, freckles across his face, dark brown eyes, and is skinny.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask him; he looks up from his book for a moment.  
"Sure." He said, I sit down and see the book he's reading.  
"Oh my god; I love this book!" I said when I see the title. The book is _Choke_ and is one of my favorite books.  
"You've read it? I'm surprised most of the people here act like they've never seen a book." He chuckled; I laugh lightly.  
"Well most of the time, the problem for my teachers were getting me away from my books." I laugh.  
"I'm Jacob; I'm from the UK." He said extending his hand.  
"Kristen; I'm from America." I said shaking his hand.  
"Thought so," He murmured as the teacher stands up.  
"Okay; I want you to write whatever you want; just give me a feel of what you like to write and where you are it." He said; sitting back down and using his laptop. I take out my notebook and click my pencil thinking. An idea is thrown into my head and I begun to write furiously.

_If she wasn't in the snow, she knew her hands would still be shaking, she had to win. As the pistol was fired up the air, she pushed off with her poles and shot onto the groomed track. The sharp rush of wind pierced her skin like a thousand knives as she bolted down the ski slope. Her trophy cabinet was prepared to invite the new glimmering piece of appreciation that she was sure to get her hands on. Crowds were cheering behind metal fences, all pushing each other to get to the front and see the action. The grassy mountain in the summer with daisies and buttercups was now covered in thick and powdery snow. Elbowing her competitors she tried to push her way to the front. Unfortunately she just wasn't quick enough, the others zoomed off and she was left alone behind. As she shot through the trees with vanilla topping she suddenly had an idea. Thinking that she could skip that part of the race she swiftly moved out from beneath the trees to loop around them. She was certain she was going to end up in front. Making smooth tracks in the freshly fallen snow, she looked out into the distance. At the end of the slope she could see the red marker flag contrasted against her snowy surroundings. The wind whipped her hair as she sped past the trees covered with thick layers of snow. Another breath of fresh air burst into her lungs. The sun beamed down on her bony back. As her skis sifted through the powder, she approached the flag. As the flag came closer and closer in view, it morphed into a rectangular-shaped "danger cliff" sign. She had no time to halt, before her body was viciously thrown into mid-air and slammed into what looked like the gentle snow; but was instead hard, rough ground; narrowly missing a group of knife-like jagged rocks below her. Whimpering in pain, she lifted her head to see miles upon miles of what looked like "cookies and cream ice-cream," rocks and snow. Black mingled in sparkling white, white disappearing into the abyss. There was an absence of footsteps, the wind even fearing to venture down into the icy hell that she had plummeted into. Even the birds above her were now soaring overhead, mocking her as if waiting for her death. Minutes felt like years as she lay sprawled out in the snow. Any moment now her prince would arrive on the top of the jagged edge unravelling a rope for her to climb up to safety in his waiting arms, or a helicopter would send down a basket for her to be lifted into and bring her back to the land of the living. But these were all dreams and hopes. As she drifted off into the land of eternal sleep, she wished she hadn't taken that shortcut._

The bell rang once more and I scribble my name on the top of my paper; I hand it to the teacher as I leave.  
"I'll see you later Jacob." I said with a small wave going to my History class. I sit towards the back; biting my tongue as Chiyoko came in with her arm around Kyoya's waist laughing. People are talking loudly and the teacher comes in tells everyone to take a seat, I lay my head on my desk; Maggie sat next to me doodling on paper while I drift to sleep.  
"Kris wake up; lunch time." Maggie poked me awake, I blink my eyes that are a hazy mist of grays and blues while I yawn.  
"Okay. I grabbed my bag and slung it on my shoulder as I stood up. We walk on down the halls, to the cafeteria.  
"I'll be right back." I said leaving; I went outside and walked to the gardens. Pretty rose bushes were in bloom; I grabbed a thick branch of a tree and hop into the tree plugging my head phones. I eat a fruit salad while reading Silver is for secrets. I felt a hand tap my boot; I glare down and realize it's Jacob. I pull out my head phones and pack my lunch back up in my bag. I hop down from my spot on the branch and grin.  
"What up?" I said, he just laughs at me.  
"Nothing much, why we're you-"  
"I don't like people." I cut him off, he gives me a look and starts laughing again. "We should probably be going in." He said as the bell rung, I nod and head inside going to Biology. I get in class and take a seat towards the back; glaring at anyone who tries to sit next to me. I listen to music while I wait for class to start, when class does begin I zone out doodling on my paper.  
"Pay attention." I heard Kyoya hiss from behind me; I ignore him and continue to doodle a cartoon.  
"Time to go." Kyoya said standing in front of me.  
"Joy." I hissed at him grabbing my bag.  
"What's your problem?" He asked me sounding annoyed.  
"You." I said leavings to go to gym. I change into my gym uniform which consists of loose blue shorts, and a white shirt with the logo on it. I tie my shoes and walk with Maggie to the bleachers.  
"Hey Chairman Meow." I said as Diego as he sat down next to me.  
"Nothing." He replied looking bored. The gym coaches came out and everyone hushed, I glanced at Diego who looked confused. Most of the students here never shut up.  
"Today we're playing Badminton. You already know the rules, we've played before and In know you learned in Jr high." She shouted. "Get together with a partner and line up." She turned around grabbing some rackets and birdies.  
"Partners?" Diego and I said at the same time to each other and laughed. I hop off the bleachers and we line up getting our rackets and a birdie. We go to a court and I smirk as Payton and Carson come onto the court.  
"I hope you're ready to die." I shout as I serve the birdie. Carson hits an over head shot to Diego and he smacks it to Payton. Altman hits it to me and I back hand it to him getting a point. The game goes on with one team getting a point and the other team matching it. Both of us only need one more point to win. Payton hits the birdie with a flick of his wrist sending it way back flying. I jump back, I twist my body as I dive to the ground hitting the birdie back as hard as I could; trying to get up quickly, Carson hits the birdie back and I'm not up fast enough and miss.  
"Nice job." I said to the two guys who are smirking.  
"Nice dive." Payton answered back amused.  
"Touché." I answer before leaving to change back into my uniform. I catch up with Diego and jump on his back.  
"Hi!" I giggle.  
"We're going to the host club." He said piggy backing me.  
"The what?" I said confused.  
"You'll see." He chuckled and I glared at him silently. We enter the third music room and see the host club in full swing entertaining girls.  
"Yah, bye." I said turning around only to be dragged. "Nooo! I want food, I had fruit for lunch I want candy!" I wailed getting a few looks. I glare at my 'friends' and sit at a table in the back texting McKenna.  
"Nooo!" I mutter to myself quickly typing a reply.  
"McKenna?" Diego asked from his seat.  
"You know it." I said as my phone chimed. "Ugh I'm going home; I hate this uniform and so far everyone in the school." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "No! If you plant a lobster in a whole with a potato you don't get lobster flavored potatoes!" I growled at my phone.  
"Lobster potatoes?" Maggie chuckled.  
"I don't know! This is McKenna! Oh hey Jacob!" I said as Jacob walked in.  
"Hey Kristen, I was wondering if you wanted to go play chess." He said a boyish grin on his face.  
"Hell yah I'm going to kick your ass!" I said with a fist pump in the air. He chuckled at my exitment.  
"I'm going first." I said grabbing his wrist and my phone chimed. "No you idiot!" I shouted at my phone. "You can't grow lobster potatoes!" I type angrily.  
"What?" Jacob sounded confused.  
"Who's your friend Krissy?" Diego said.  
"This is Jacob he's in my creative writing class. Now come on I've been bored all day I wanna kick ass!" I said happily.  
"We have a chess board here." Haruhi bluntly said.  
"Yah! I knew my scissors would bring me good luck!" I bounced.  
"What?" He sounded confused as he started to set up the pieces.  
"I love scissors, and I have my favorite pair and they brought good luck." I grin setting up my pieces.  
"Okay, you go first." He said.

"Check."I said with a smirk.  
"What the hell?!" He shouted. I laugh as he hops his king away.  
"Check." I say again chuckling at him annoyance. "Check mate, I win." I said taking him king.  
"Rematch!" He demanded at me.  
"NO I FUCKING WON AND I DON'T WANNA PLAY AGAIN!" I scream at him standing up.  
"YOU'RE JUST AFRAID YOU'LL LOOSE." He challenges at the same volume. I'm shocked but don't let it show.  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME A WUSS?"  
"MAYBE I AM, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" In a swift movement the golden silver whip coiled around my wrist was snaked around his arm with a sharp tug.  
"Oh, you don't wanna know." I said with an evil grin, I tug it again and the whip is loose, and with a flick of my wrist it's coiled again, a thin red strip is circled on his wrist.  
"What the hell?" He asked rubbing the sore spot on his wrist.  
"Momma doesn't play to play, Momma plays to win." I said with a smirk at him.  
"You're an interesting opponent." He grinned.  
"You are too." I help pack up the chess board and my phone chimes. "I really should ignore her." I said texting her quickly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Germany." I said grabbing my bag.  
"What?" He sounding confused.  
"I give people nick names. You're a person who will stand up to me. You got guts kid, I'll give you that." I called McKenna. "Yes I'm sure you can't grow lobster potatoes!" I scream into the phone. "Ugh, you really are lucky I care about you." I mutter. "I'll be at the shelter!" I shout from the phone. "Yes I will get some lobster and potatoes and tell you if it works." I chuckle.  
"The car's out front." Kyoya shouted I wave to him and the door opens and I see  
Chiyoko.  
"Hi!" Her voice is high and sweet.  
"Hi, I'm Kristen. Sorry I got to go right now. It was nice meeting you." I said shaking her hand shortly with a fake smile leaving. I felt anger build and I took a deep breath.  
"Forget it Kristen. It doesn't matter." I mutter to myself. I tell the driver where I'm going and I'm there in fifteen minutes. I'm getting me a horse.


	22. Mystic Journey

"Hey can I volunteer?" I ask the lady at the front desk, she nods wearily as the phone rings and she picks it up. I smirk walking to the door that led outside and went to the stables. I saw the black and white horse gnawing on grass by a solid black horse with an ink black mane and a silver grey mare with a white mane and tail.  
"You're back?" Sharron said as he was bringing in a chestnut colored horse with white patches.  
"Yup." I said popping the 'P' from habit. He chuckled.  
"Okay, well there're some apples in the stables, and we need the stables to be cleaned. Can you do that?" He paused.  
"Yah, anything else?" I asked an eyebrow rose.  
"Not at the moment." He said leaving. I start mucking out the stalls clearing them of droppings and old straw, putting in fresh straw.  
"Hey Krissy, what's up?" I heard Diego say, I turn around put down the hay I had.  
"Nothing." I said pulling my hair back, I grab two apples and head out of the stables. I walk towards the two horses and stand on the fence. I click my tongue a few times and whistle, the two horses trot over and I give them each an apple stroking the fur on the horse's nose.  
"Hey Kristen, can you feed the horses in the stables?" Sharron called at me.  
"Sure." I answer the guy and go back to the stables slightly annoyed they're shadowing me.  
"If you guys aren't helping leave." I said trying to get them to do something, I begun to lift a bale of hay.  
"Let me help you with that sweet princess." Tamaki said dramatically flipping his hair.  
"Actually, I'm all good here. Why don't you go play with the dogs?" I said as if I was talking to a small child.  
"Yah! Come on Tamaki!" The twins excitedly pulled the blonde away, Maggie and Madison fallowing them.  
"Let's go with them Sar-chan!" Hunny giggled dragging the pink haired girl with him, Toral Mori and Haruhi fallowed.  
"And you go pet the pretty kitty cats Kyoya." I said dropping the hay in the stall. I grab a few more bales of hay.  
"Let me help you with that." He said as I was about to trip from the weight grabbing two of the bales of hay.  
"Thanks Kyoya." I said putting the hay in the stalls.  
"So, you didn't tell me why you weren't going to come back to Japan." He said handing me a bale of hay. I put it in the stall of a dark dapple blue horse.  
"Hm? Doesn't matter now does it?" I asked grabbing a brush running it through the dapple blue horse's inky mane.  
"We're friends, I want to know what happened." He said a smirk played his features.  
"Let's get this straight, we aren't friends and it isn't any of your business." I glare him annoyed.  
"I will respect your decision but it you even want to talk." He said his hands up. I snort at him leaving the stables.  
"Hey Kristen, since we missed your birthday fallows me." Diego said grinning. I raised an eyebrow as he grabbed my wrist and led me inside into the office where Sharron is. He just handed me a paper.  
"I'm confused." I said glancing at my friends who joined in the room.  
"Just read it." Carson and Diego looked like they were going to explode. I unfolded the paper and saw it was the pet adoption paper for the black and white horse.  
"Oh my god. YOU IDIOTS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET ME A HORSE! ALL I WANTED WAS A STARBUCKS GIFTCARD OR SOMETHING!" I shout at them shocked.  
"So, you don't like it?" Kyoya asked sounding annoyed.  
"No, I love it. It's just that I wasn't expecting something like that." I said my voice soft.  
"Do you wanna go bring her home?" Maggie said grinning.  
"Yes. Thank you all so much!"  
"GROUP HUG!" Sarah shouted glomping me in a hug almost knocking me over as every joined the hug.  
"Get off!" I struggled out of the hug. I run outside and see the black and white patched horse.  
"I've called the driver to get the horse home." Kyoya said.  
"She needs a name." Maggie said with a smile.  
"Hmmm I'm going to go with Mystic Journey." I said petting the horse's nose happily. "You guys didn't have to buy me her, I was already going to buy a horse." I felt like I'd explode with happiness.  
"Kyoya! What are you doing here?" Chiyoko squealed. I felt my happiness shatter into a million pieces.  
"Just helping my friend get her horse home." He said with a smile; I grit my teeth.  
"Oh yah, Kristen right? I've heard a ton about you!" She squealed.  
"Oh, I'm sure you have." I said icily.  
"What do you mean by that?" She said; oh how stupid can she be!  
"Nothing." I turned around and helped the driver get Mystic Journey in. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow." I said going home leaving them there. I get to the mansion and get her to the yard, biting back a gasp when I see the stable built.  
"Ta da." I heard a voice behind me; I whip around and see Kyoya with his smirk as usual.  
"Thanks Kyoya." I said; he walked with me as I lead Mystic Journey to the first stall, filling it with hay and water.  
"Night Mystic." I said leaving. "Kyoya what are you planning on doing after school?" I asked out of nowhere.  
"I plan to take over my father's medical company, you?" We walked through the garden, the flowers were in bloom.  
"Become an equestrian, maybe start an animal rescue and be a breeder. I defiantly want to have a rescue. That's for sure." I said with a determined look on my face.  
"Why not something practical, like a doctor or something?" He asked, I felt myself bite my tongue.  
"I hate doctors, and I find school boring. I hate math and science, the other subjects bore me to death." I said trying not to let my temper rise. "And I'm still young, I can still dream and have my hopes. And who's to say that won't work out. And if you're here to tell me my dreams are stupid than goodnight." I said icily.  
"Krist-"  
"I said goodnight." I hiss at him stalking inside, Bello jumps up at me. I laugh slightly and head into the kitchen where the chefs are. Ignoring them I get fish, steak, pork, and beef cutting it up into smaller pieces on a plate setting it down for Bello who eagerly eats it. I head upstairs Bello fallowing me. I head into the bedroom changing into black and white checkered fuzzy pants and a black tank top. I collapse on the bed, Bello sleeping at my feet. I drift into an uneasy sleep.

"_Beep, beep._" my phone softly buzzes. I got up and took a shower, I put on a black top under a dark black and blue checkered shirt, black skinny jeans and round toed, leather upper part, multi straps adjustable buckles, and heels. I head downstairs quietly and go out to the stables where Mystic Journey was. I feed her an apple and give her hay. I groom her pelt with a brush, and put the Woodrow rug on her, gently place the saddle on her back, put on her girth tightening it gradually, put on her black boots, unbuckle the cross tie and put the reins over her head, place the bit in her mouth, put the headpiece of the bridle over her ears, buckle the throat latch and chin strap.  
"You're up early." I turn around and see Kyoya dressed in his uniform.  
"Whatever." I roll my eyes and lead the dark horse outside and into the fields. I swing myself over the saddle and tap my foot on her side getting her to trot around, the slow trot eventually turns into a light gallop. The sound of hooves relaxes me.  
"What's your problem?" Kyoya said his voice even.  
"You." I answer evenly.  
"What did I do?" He sounded half annoyed half questioning.  
"Nothing, everything. I hate people; you're people there for I hate you." I answer, I'm surprised when Mystic lunges over a fallen tree trunk landing evenly. Freedom slowly slows down back towards the stables. I hop off of her and leave her in the fields.  
"I'm hungry." I said grabbing an apple giving it to Freedom. "You did very well for your first ride." I said petting her shoulder. I head inside and see the others in breakfast.  
"Kristen go get ready before you eat." Casey scolded me like a mother.  
"I am ready. I can't afford the uniform, and I HATE it so I'm going to wear normal clothes in school colors." I answer taking a piece of sausage tossing it down to Bello who eats it quickly. I sat down and grab a breakfast berry smoothie. Today would be a long day

**_hey I hope you liked the chapter please review, anyways should I include the school day or just skip to the host club? Cause Kristen doesn't really pay attention in classes so whatever you think. I love all of you who review!_**


	23. Mind Games

I sat in the back of the club room with my math book and binder spread out, tapping my pencil on the paper from habit. I hadn't been paying attention to the boring ass teacher and now I'm screwed.  
"Damn it." I mutter under my breath scanning the paper over and over again. I look towards the beginning of the chapter in the text book scanning over it murmuring a few colorful words under my breath.  
"Why do I need to do statistics, I'm going to own an animal rescue not be a doctor or anything like that!" I wailed to Diego who chuckled.  
"As Mrs. O'Grady Jones would say, 'the more you know the better off you'll be in the long run.''' Diego quoted our 5th grade teacher.  
"Bleh! Just help me!" I sob waterfalls hugging him. "If you help me I will love you and care about you and love you forever and ever and ever!" I beg him with puppy dog eyes.  
"I'll help you." He said sitting down and started to explain it to me.  
"I'm going to fail math, and I haven't even made sure the teacher hates me!" I said depressed.  
"You aren't trying;" He hit me gently on the forehead with the pen; I did the mature thing to do and stuck out my tongue. "Look you have to," He begun to explain to me again going over what happened in class pointing at the book.  
"Oh! I get it now!" I said after his 10 minute explanation.  
"Good now do your homework." He said with a teasingly smug look.  
"Fine, I'll do the retarded homework." I grumble, I really didn't want to; I'd rather be shooting popcorn kernels that weren't popped at balloons but I promised my parents I would stay and do well. I begun to do the work and found it surprisingly easy now. "I did it!" I said happily. "Yay! Oh Diego, if you love me will you get me some balloons, popcorn, and rubber bands?" I asked my friend who reminded me of an over protective brother.  
"May I ask why?" He sounded amused.  
"Because I like to take the kernels that didn't pop and shoot them at balloons with a rubber band making them pop!" I giggled much like a little kid.  
"We'll do it when we get home." He said chuckling a bit.  
"Yay! Oh crap, I gotta get back to the house! Shit, shit, shit!" I said tossing my stuff in my book bag as I remembered I was going to train to Mystic Journey today, not to mention she's been outside all day.  
"Language." Kyoya said a warning tone in his voice.  
"My vocabulary is like a crayon box, full of colors and I plan to use all of them." I smirk at him mockingly.  
"Oh yah Kristen, Michael called earlier." Payton said from where he was sitting with his boyfriend Carson leaning casually in his arms.  
"I'll call him back," I pat my pockets and they're empty. I walk over to Payton coolly, a cruel smirk on my face as I grab him by the collar, his face inches from mine.  
"Give me my phone." I said my voice was deadly calm.  
"I don't have it." He said smoothly; his eyes met mine with a daring look.  
"Don't lie to be Altman or your pretty little boyfriend will have a chat with me and my scissors, understand." I said my voice hard at the last part. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulled out my phone, I take it with a bitter smile letting him go. I look at it and see a missed call from friend who I didn't hear from in a while. I walk a few steps, and with a swift flick of my wrist my whip is uncoiled and like a lick of fire his coils around Payton's ankle pulling him down. I turn around a ghost smile on my list.  
"Ever do that again, I will chop off your dick and make you eat it." I said with a swift smile, and as quick as my whip was around his ankle it's back around my wrist glittering in the light.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Chiyoko said sounding like she couldn't believe what was going on  
"I don't have a problem. The relationships I have with my friends are very unique, Payton is my argumentum friend and our relationship is a hot and cold one, one minute friends the next mortal enemies. Carson is like my teddy bear, you just wanna hug him, he's the sweet bubbly friend who bring anybody's spirits up. Diego is my protective big brother that I love very much like all of my friends. Maggie is my caring sweet mother like friend who I can always count on not only when I'm upset or pissed but when I want to obsess over books or couples I love, hate, or want to hook up. Casey is my fun affectionate mother like figure that I can come to with problems like heart break about. Madison is my little mermaid, bubbly, enthusiastic, and devoted; we also have a fire and ice relationship sometimes but are only mad for ten minutes because we have more stuff to talk to each other about. Shimari is the person I come to for spiritual enlightenment or how to apologies she's always been there for me and I've always been there for her. Sarah is my spunky, unpredictable friend who can do as much random stuff with me and not have any second thoughts about might happen, without her I don't know what I'd do. Toral is my innocent, calm, selfless, knowledgeable friend who's a shoulder to lean on and my silence can tell her exactly what happened, and her silence and few words is sometimes what I need. My friends are my family and we have complicated relationships as I said before. So honey before you go bitching about what I do with my friends get yo head out of yo damn ass and mind your god damn business. "I said the last icily my eyes we're icy blue and daring as I got in her face.  
"Kristen, that's enough; I'm not going to have you talk to my fiancé with so much disrespect." Kyoya said his voice hard. I walk away from Chiyoko and in front of him.  
"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" I dare him.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the club." He said a smirk on his features.  
"You don't scare me Kyoya. I'm not the kind of person who takes back what they say when they mean it. Especially when it's true." I said my eyes went from blue to fiery daring amber flecked with golden reds. "Now I bid you good day." I grabbed my bag from where it lay and slung it over my shoulder.  
"Kristen,-"  
"No, I'm not going to be scolded like a small child. I hate you." I said my voice was so calm it scared me.  
"Than leave." He challenged.  
"No!" I said sarcastically. "I just packed up stuff and grabbed my bag to sit in the corner!" I roll my amber eyes and leave the door closing behind me. "Damn it." I mutter to myself as I walk. "I never know when to shut up do I?"

With every description of her relationships with her friends she took a step forward until she was in Chiyoko's face her dangerous icy blue eyes shines like the freezing fire behind them.  
"So honey before you go bitching about what I do with my friends get yo head out of yo damn ass and mind your god damn business. " She finished with her arms crossed over her chest with a daring look.

"Kristen, that's enough; I'm not going to have you talk to my fiancé with so much disrespect." I said my voice hard and cold. She walks away from Chiyoko and in front of me her arms behind her back like a small child.  
"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" She dared me with a glare.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the club." I smirk coldly at her.  
"You don't scare me Kyoya. I'm not the kind of person who takes back what they say when they mean it. Especially when it's true." Her eyes went from blue to fiery daring amber flecked with golden reds. "Now I bid you good day." She hissed grabbing her teal leather hobo bag from where it lay and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Kristen,-"She cut me off glaring at me.  
"No, I'm not going to be scolded like a small child. I hate you." I felt a sharp pang in my chest, her voice was icy calm and frightened me, not that I'd let it show.  
"Than leave." I challenged her; my was voice calculating and cold.  
"No!" she snarled sarcastically. "I just packed up stuff and grabbed my bag to sit in the corner!" she rolls her amber eyes as she leaves, the door slammed shut behind her with an echo.  
"Well I for one am glad, she's gone. She was creepy and a bitch." Chiyoko said sitting down smiling.  
"You-" Maggie is cut off by Casey covering her mouth and Madison dragging her away.  
"If you're going to say something say it." My fiancé's voice was cool and collected.  
"I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen." Payton said his voice had less of a humorous tone than usual.  
"I'm surprised Kristen handled that so well." Carson said sounding genuinely surprised.  
"Is that suppose to scare me? I'm not scared of a commoner." Chiyoko said, Haruhi and the others looked furious. "Oops, did I hurt someone's feeling?" She said sounding annoyed.  
"I'll go find Kristen." Toral's mellow voice was soothing.  
"Go stop the bitches crying." Chiyoko snorts.  
"Listen to me you bitch, you don't know anything about Kristen or any of us and never will. So you can keep bitching, I'd like to see where that gets you." Toral snarled leaving.  
"Can't you control you're _fiancé_?" Diego snarled the word.  
"Can't you control your friends?" Chiyoko retorted.  
"That's not my job. But I'm pretty sure yours is to make good relationships with other companies and by how you're acting I'll estimate you're family will be bankrupt in at the most 10 years." Diego hissed at her, all kindness washed away. Chiyoko was about to reply when Shimari interrupted.  
"Honey, why don't you stop trying to be badass and go fuck with some Barbie dolls, I mean that's as close as you'd get to scoring with someone." Shimari hissed venomously.  
"Kyoya! Are you going to let them say this to me?!" Chiyoko shrieked at me.  
"I apologies for their behavior, but what do you expect from a commoner?" I answered coldly at the Americans. My head jerked from the side, my glasses falling. I was surprised when I saw it was Toral who slapped me, I don't recall her coming in.  
"I guess the rumors are true. You don't have a heart." She growled. "Maggie, Diego you guys; come quick it's serious." Toral turned away from me her eyes dark with worry.  
"What happened the bitch fell and scrapped her knee?" Chiyoko snorted. I watched in shock as the normally sweet and quiet girl bitch slapped Chiyoko.  
"Just before I regret not doing that." She replied smirking.  
"Toral, what happened?" Diego asked his eyes clouded in worry.  
"Chiyoko, why don't you go get ready for dinner?" I asked with my host smile helping her up; I kissed the cheek that Toral slapped.  
"Okay." She said leaving but not without a disgusted look at the American who replied with one of their own.  
"Kyoya you go; you obviously don't care about Kristen." Carson said darkly.  
"What happened?" Diego repeated himself.  
"I don't know!" Toral snapped at him. "I just saw her on the ground sobbing clutching herself, muttering that it's too late and she's gonna _die_!" Toral said her eyes wide Diego ran out the door the others behind him quickly, all but Toral.  
"Kyoya go home. This doesn't concern you." Toral hissed at me obviously pissed.  
"It concerns me as much as you." I answer smoothly.  
"Concerns you my ass! I thought you'd be the person who'd be able to put the pieces of her heart back together, erase the scars and hurtful memories; but now the damage is beyond repair, and the person who made it that way sure isn't gonna get near her. Not as fucking long as I'm here pretty boy!" She finished with a snarl before leaving, I was hot on her feet as she jumped down the spiral of squares, landing on her feet, speeding off towards the doors. I fallow her outside and see the others crowded near the rose garden.  
"Give her some space!" I heard Maggie's shout. I walk over to the weeping girl cautiously.  
"Kristen, I'm sorry. Things got out of line and I apologies." I said trying to get the girl to stop sobbing. She shook her head, her hair flew everywhere.  
"Kristen what's wrong." Toral said, her voice changed from the loud pissed one she used with me to her normal comforting one.  
"It's too late, I'm going to die. I'm going to die, I'm going to die." The girl was in hysterics.  
"Why is it too late? Why are you going to die?" Casey questioned the young girl who continued to repeat what she was saying, shaking her head as tears fall.  
"Kristen if it's about my fiancé-"  
"IT'S NOT THAT!" She screams cutting me off. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THAT!" She screams through her tears.  
"Than what are you crying about!?" I scream instantly regretting it when she stiffens. She silently passed her phone to Diego, his eyes scanned over it before they turned into a look of protectiveness, more so than before.  
"What does it say?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked concern laced their voices. Diego turned the phone away from him towards us, tears begun to stream down Kristen's face. Everyone, including me stiffened when we read it.

**'7...8...9...10 ready or not Kristen here I come' Damian**


	24. Plan A

Kyoya went to dinner with his fiancé; the others were about while Kristen slept.  
"What do you think would be the best thing to do for her?" Payton asked he sat on the sofa in his uniform; Carson leaned into his arms casually.  
"I don't know; I mean it isn't like that we can be with her 24/7 to keep her safe. And if there's one thing about Damian we all know is he's crafty." Diego said.  
"What are we going to do, send her back to America?" Hikaru said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood though it lacked his usual bite.  
Silence.  
"Well..." Tamaki said like he was going to elaborate but didn't  
"I wasn't serious! We can't just ship her there like cargo!" Hikaru shouted shocked when the king seemed to consider it.  
"If it's the only way to keep her safe it isn't like we have much of a choice." Maggie reasoned.  
"She can go back to school, try to act normal." Toral softly said.  
"Kristen is far from normal." Kaoru also tried to joke. Bello barked, and let out a growl.  
"Oh boy, I know but we need Kristen to be safe." Sarah pet the dog; he flattened his ears and growled lowly.  
"Bello; do you want Kristen to get hurt?" The growling immediately stopped when Madison said that. "I know we can't make the decision for her, but if it will keep her safe we need you to be her guard dog okay?" Madison talked to the dog like he was a human. The dog let out a bark before padding upstairs.  
"We'll all go to the mall and try to explain on the way back." Maggie said. The others nod and awkwardly watch TV.

The next day the others went to school and I took care of Freedom Fire. I groomed her and fed her, saddled up and swung myself over her, taking her out to the fields. I started warming her up at a paced trot, after warming her up we did fast laps around the large field from the gardens to the edgy cliffs that led towards the beach. I pulled on the reigns when I saw the ocean. Freedom neighed and trotted lightly.  
"Come on girly; let's take a look at this." I said, we started moving and I found a path that wasn't so rocky and steep. She trots down the rocky path onto the sandy beach. I dismount the saddle slip off my converse, putting my bare feet into the water for a minute before putting them back on. I smile when Mystic starts trotting in the water. I chuckle and walk towards her, I pet her muzzle and press a kiss on her nose. She snorts happily, I hop back on her and I have her run across about an acre back and forth slowing down a bit each time until she was walking.  
"Good girl." I pet her head, we head back up towards the stables. She gets a drink and I give her a sugar cube. My phone rings in my back pocket.  
"Hello?" I said putting her in the stables.  
"Hey we'll be there in about ten minutes to head to the mall." I heard Carson's voice along with chatter in the background.  
"We?" I asked frowning as I brush some fur off of my purple tank top that had a small circle with no fabric that had a matching string to tie the halter style shirt and jean short shorts, purple red converse high tops, a half white open jacket, silver layered necklace, different shades of purple marble looking bracelets on my left arm, sunglasses were perched on my curled brown hair.  
"Yah we're all coming the twins want to help choosing clothes, Hunny wants to go to the candy shop, Tamaki want to go to the commoners mall and they're dragging Kyoya along." He said chuckling.  
"Put one of the twins on." I said, I press one more kiss on the soft horses fur and leave the stables.  
"Hey Kristen." I recognize Hikaru's voice.  
"Hey I was wondering if it would look good to do the same hairstyle you and Kaoru did last night but use a different shade of red." I went inside and grabbed my white clutch purse.  
"Depends on what shade." He answered.  
"A dark golden red copper." I said as I went to the kitchen, I found a few pieces of meat throwing them to Bello and Addie.  
"Yah that should work on you, let me show you a picture when you get in the car." He said, "Oh yah we're here." He said chuckling.  
"Coming." I hung up and walked outside, I climbed into the limo.  
"Here." Hikaru showed me a picture of a girl with dark lightly curled and waved golden red copper hair.  
"Would it look good on me?" I asked.  
"Kaoru would this look good on Kristen?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.  
"Yah but she may need to either curl her hair everyday or braid it over night while it's wet." Kaoru said like he was a hair stylist; I chuckle under my breath.  
"Kristen I thought you we're doing the neon hair." Sarah said confused.  
"That's why I'm going with a natural color; most people are used to me with blue, green, purple, or red hair or streaks. So by using a more natural color it will be safer for me." I said.  
Everyone sort of stiffened when they heard the explanation.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Nothing." Maggie smiled at me; I stared at her for a minute but decided that she'd tell me if it was important.  
"Here we are!" Madison broke the silence. We head inside, Toral, Sarah, Kaoru, Hikaru left to go get clothes, Kyoya went to do god knows what, Hunny an Mori went to the candy shop with Maggie and Madison, Carson, Payton, and Diego went to GameStop, Shimari and Casey went to go get shoes with Haruhi leaving me with Tamaki. Tamaki lead me to the hair salon and sat in the chair next to me while I got my hair done. He chattered aimlessly, I chuckled and rolled my eyes when necessary.  
"Kristen do you love Kyoya?" The question caught me off guard, if I had been drinking something I would've done a spit tick.  
"What? Why?" I asked my fingers played with the hem of my shirt.  
"I wanted to know, do you love Kyoya?" His face was serious not the usual goofiness I was use to.  
"I don't know. I don't want to be." I said not looking directly at him.  
"Why?" He sounded confused.  
'"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed'.'' I quoted City of Bones.  
"What?" Once again he sounded confused.  
"Everyone I've ever been with thought I loved; never ended well. The first few times I thought it was him but after a while I wondered if it was me. I guess it was." I chuckled dryly. "It doesn't matter, I don't need a boyfriend or anything. I'm fine just on my own all I need is my friends." I said trying not to break down, I swallowed the lump in my throat that was choking me.  
"He still loves you; he didn't know he was engaged it was forced by his father though!" Tamaki argued obviously shocked.  
"Some loves are meant to be, others are cursed." I quoted Beautiful Creatures.  
"But you never know. How can you know if you never try, if you don't take that risk if you do-" I cut him off.  
"Don't you think I have?" I shout at him. "Don't you think I've tried!? I want to be loved I want for it to be true but to love someone you have to trust them and I don't think I can trust anyone anymore." My voice lowered until it was a whisper.  
"Sometimes love _is_ hard to find, but if you look in the right eyes you'll see it." He said, he wasn't going to back down.  
"And I won't ever find the right eyes to look into." I said, the lady was finished doing my hair, I looked and the mirror and I had to admit I looked awesome with red hair. I pay and we leave.  
"You will I promise and it will be Kyoya he cares about you more than you think." Tamaki said as we walked around the mall.  
"And what happens when he's my prince charming, but I'm not his Cinderella?" I softly reach for the layered silver necklaces out of habit of my old pendant.  
"You are his Cinderella, I know it." Tamaki said his voice was pleading.  
"Whatever you say it isn't going to matter, he's engaged." I said trying to close the case but Tamaki wouldn't let it go.  
"Do you know why he's marrying her? Not because he loves her or anything like that, he's the third son and according to traditions he's destined to never succeed but he's going to keep trying to please his father so he'll be the heir to the Ootori medical company." Tamaki said his voice was serious.  
"My point and because he's going to try to please his father he'll be married to her." I said when I realized something; I'm not being a friend by supporting him, but Tamaki doesn't seem to either... my thoughts feuded back and forth. "And I'm going to be a good friend and support him even if it hurts me, I've been faking a smile for so many years a few more won't hurt." I said with a sad smile that felt faker than any of the smiles I've forced before.  
"Kristen,"  
"No. I'm fine with it; I understand and if it's what he needs to do I'll back him up." I said as I saw Toral, Sarah, Kaoru, and Hikaru walking towards us with tons of bags. "Ehh?!" I said confused. I knew they were getting me clothes but I didn't need a new fucking wardrobe!  
"Hey Kristen, love the hair." Toral said she dropped the bags she carried on each arm wrapping me in a hug, Sarah not wanting to be left out jumped on my back.  
"Hai Nee-cha!" Sarah said happily.  
"Thanks." I hugged Toral back, I'd do the same to Sarah but I couldn't really. Madison Maggie Hunny and Mori came back, Hunny looked like he bought the whole candy store. Case and Shimari came buried in shoe boxes Haruhi sighed, Kyoya showed up talking on the phone.  
"I like your hair." Maggie said hugging Kristen, the girls all hugged me giving me complements on my hair.  
"Yah Kris-Chan the hair looks super cute!" Hunny said cutely Mori grunted in agreement.  
"It does look good on you." Haruhi said like her natural host self. Diego and Carson along with Payton came back with a bag with a few video games.  
"Please tell me you didn't get another Call of Duty game." I said annoyed.  
"Okay we did not get another call of duty game." The said in sync.  
"Can you say it so it's true?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"Sorry Kristy." Diego said giving me a hug. "But I like your hair." He tried to lighten the mood.  
"Whatever." I grumble. "Can we go home, I want to take a nap and pretend I don't have to try on all the clothes and shoes you guy bought." I said holding my clutch by my side.  
"But you have to!" The twins whined. "We can always help you." The mischievously smirked. I grab them by the hair and bump their heads together.  
"I'm going to take a nap." I mutter as we leave, we hop in the car and they look tense.  
"Kristen I think it'd be safer if we went back to America." Maggie said she sat next to me.  
"WHAT?! NO I CAN'T GO BACK THERE I-" I cut myself off. "Please tell me this is a sick joke, please be a sick cruel ass joke I'll get revenge on. " I pleaded my head in my hands.  
"Kristen, it'd be safer from him back home." Maggie tried to reason.  
"I can't! Please don't make me go back to that hell, please!" I tried not to cry but I felt tears welling in my eyes.  
"Why can't you go back?" Kyoya said his voice was blank.  
"I just can't! Maggie you know what happened before I left and I'm not going back!" I shout.  
"Kristen, you can't run away." Kyoya said sounding annoyed but I knew better than to believe it, he kept his emotions locked up to please daddy.  
"I'M NOT FUCKING RUNNING AWAY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NONE OF YOU DO! THE MOMENT I GO BACK IS THE MOMENT I MAKE MY FRIENDS LIVES A LIVING HELL AGAIN!" I scream at Kyoya the words slipping out of my mouth.  
"And why is that?" He kept his composure.  
"You know what, fine I'll go. But if you don't want your lives turning to hell you shouldn't hang out with me. In fact McKenna and Ella shouldn't but I can't get them to leave! I've tried to get them to go I don't want them to have to handle the shit that happens to me but they just won't leave." I said the sadness clear in my voice.  
"One who holds you hands in your problems is a great friend. But the true friend is the one who holds your hand more tightly when you say leave me alone." Payton said smiling crookedly.  
"You guys are lucky I love you, but when we get there stay _away _from me. I mean it." I said smiling at first before I started to frown again. Shimari was silent.  
"Kristen it'll be okay." Shimari said.  
"Don't you get it?" I said in disbelief. "You know that they will torture anyone who's different from them, and that includes people who are near me. Shimari believe me when I say this I love you McKenna and Ella dearly but you've seen what happens. I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." I said sadly.  
"Okay, I'll go back to America."


	25. Get Ready Get Set

Maggie POV

We got back to the mansion; I went to the room and packed everything with Kristen she muttered under her breath at the stuff we bought her. I chuckled softly to myself; she fills her teal bag with some books, her sketch pad, sketch pens, her laptop, Iphone, and rubix cube with the algorithm Harry found in 6th grade. I leave my bags on the bed alongside hers and we head to the stables.  
"Hey baby." Kristen said coming up to Mystic Journey who snorted. Kristen may not be a people person but when it comes to animals she's like a whole new person. I stroked her fur and smiled. "Your coming with me to America." she grinned, I help Kristen pack Freedom's stuff in a bag saddle and everything, I carry the bag on my shoulder, and Kristen lead her to where she'd be boarded onto the Ootori private jet. Kristen boarded Mystic Journey on the jet and gave her some sugar cubes. She presses a kiss on the horse's nose and we go back inside.  
"We're ready to go!" The host minus Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi said.  
"Oh hell to the no." Kristen immediately said, her eyes filled with annoyance. I may be able to read Kristen like a book but I will never be able to truly know what she's thinking or what she'll do next.  
"But Kristen we wanna go!" Tamaki whined. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" He wailed.  
"BUT KRISTEN! WE WANNA GO! LET US GO! COME ON! COME ON! PLEASE!" The twins were throwing at fit like a three year old while Hunny cried.  
"NO!" She shouted annoyed.  
"They can do this forever." Kyoya smirked at us.  
"And I can say no forever." She shot back. The begging and fits got annoyingly loud. "ALRIGHT FINE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AT SCHOOL!" She screamed. "I don't want anyone getting hurt." Kristen ran upstairs, I fallowed her.  
"Kristen everything will be fine!" I tried to calm her down, her eyes were a vortex of colors but they weren't bright happy colors they were darker colors.  
"No nothing will be fine! You've seen what happens because of me and I don't want anybody to get hurt and it's my fault." She stared out the window her eyes were calming down to a blue grey misted with sapphire flecks. "You've seen what I do and I don't want that to happen. I can't help it, I get out of control and I- I turn into a monster." A tear fell from her eye dripping onto her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her tight.  
"You aren't a monster Kristen. I promise that and as long as you shall live, actually scratch that as long as forever and a day you won't be monster." I said she cried silently into my shoulder.  
"Why does this have to happen to me?" She asked as she begun to calm down.  
"God gives his hardest battles to his strongest soldiers." I smile gently.  
"I'm an atheist." She bluntly said before we both started laughing.  
"Are you ready to go?" Sarah's voice rang as she opened the door.  
"Sure." Kristen put Bello on a leash and grabbed her bags and we left the room and hopped into the Ootori jet and took off to America. Bello sat on Kristen's lap while she listened to music probably sleeping, Hikaru and Kaoru chatted with me and Madison, Toral and Mori talked with few or no words using gestures, Hunny and Sarah ate mountains of Casey, Shimari and Haruhi talked quietly and Casey and Tamaki chatted loudly while Diego drew cartoons and Carson and Payton snuggled. Kyoya typed away on his laptop, glancing at Kristen once in awhile.  
"I wish they'd just shut up and make up." I hissed quietly.  
"They were really cute together, like Magnus and Alec cute." Madison whispered back. Tamaki heard and everyone huddled minus Kyoya and Kristen.  
"Right we need to get them back together, plan get Kyoya and Kristen back together by any means possible is a go!" The king whispered excitedly. "Or plan K.A.K.B.T.B.A.M.P for short" Haruhi rolled her eyes at the dramatic blonde.  
"So what are we going to do, they basically hate each other." Sarah said sadly.  
"We have to find something they both like." Diego said. "I'm worried about Kristy I'm afraid she's gonna lock herself away again." He sounded like an over protective brother.  
"Yah but Kyoya is all business and work 24/7 where Kristen is a 'I'm was sad we broke up at first, hey let's go party!'." The twins said in sync.  
"We'll talk later." Madison whispered her eyes flicked to Kyoya who looked like he was going to look over any minute. I sit next to Hikaru talking and plotting for hours until tiredness washed over me, I let out a yawn, he brushed a piece of my red hair out of my face causing me to blush like Carson. I felt his arm wrap around before darkness let me sleep.

"Come on Maggie you have to wake up Kristen." I heard Casey say as she poked me awake.  
"Babies..." I mutter blushing as I got out of Hikaru's grip around me. Kristen laid peacefully her arms wrapped around a sleeping Bello. I shook her lightly muttering under my breath lightly.  
"Krissy come on." She stirred but didn't awaken. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BITCH WE'RE HERE!" I shout slapping her, her eyes shot open and were dark red.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed at me annoyed.  
"I WANT TO GO TO YOUR PLACE FOR DINNER SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" Casey shouted.  
"Oh yah we're having rice and chorizo." She said happily. Bello barked and hopped off her lap. We grabbed our bags and hopped into the Ootori limo, Freedom Fire was boarded on the back of the limo.  
"TAKE HIGHWAY 27A!" Kristen shouted to the driver, he took the highway off into a town, there was a PetSmart by Zaxby's, Steak and Shake, and Home Depot. Okay take this road down until we get to CVS!" She called to him, I laughed. I knew the way to her house by heart and sometimes I wondered if she actually knew. We pasted the skating rink, Krispy Kream, and when we got to the intersection where CVS and Harris Teeter the diver took a left. When we passed the elementary school he took a left into a development, we past only a few houses houses, until the large white house with black roof came into view. Kristen's house had about 6 acres of land like all the houses here, the houses were way spread out. "PULL INTO THIS ONE HERE!" She shouted at the driver who turned into the driveway, a small red car, tan minivan, and white minivan were in the drive way. Kristen jumped out of the limo Bello and Addie fallowed. A bark that didn't come from Bello or Addie got louder. A dog with the build of a German Sheppard ran up and jumped on Kristen.  
"Hey Lexy." She hugged the dog. Lexy's fur was soft caramel and had dark brown eyes.  
"KRISTEN!" The screams of two little girls caught everyone's attention. The skinny girl who wore a green tank top with a lady bug on it with jean shorts and long light brown hair ran with a girl a bit shorter than her, the second girl's skin was slightly darker, her hair was dark brown and she still had baby cheeks, she wore a purple shirt with a monkey and jean shorts, both girls feet were bare. The two girls hugged Kristen. My best friend scooped up both girls, hugging them tightly a wide smile on her face.  
"Oh I missed you two so much!" She said kissed both of them on the cheek.  
"Hi Maggie, Hi Madison, Hi Diego, Hi Payton, Hi Carson, Hi Shimari, Hi Casey, Hi Sarah, Hi Toral, Hi other people we don't know." The two small girls waved at us.  
"These are my little cousins Angelina and Mariela, but I think they are the siblings God forgot to give me. They live here with me." Kristen said smiling, the smile was one of the real ones I haven't seen in a while.  
"HAYLEY, MARISSA!" Angelina and Mariela scream.  
"What's going on? OH MY GOD KRISTEN! MARISSA KRISTEN'S BACK!" A girl who looked like Kristen before she dyed her hair, she had short straight brown hair that came a bit above her shoulders, glasses perched on her nose, her skin was a few shades lighter than Kristen's summer time olive skin. Hayley hugged Kristen who was still holding her little cousins.  
"Kristen?" A girl who looked a few years older than Kristen and Hayley came out, she ran and joined the group hug, her skin was a few shades lighter than Hayley, long dark brown hair with gold highlights, and glasses also perched on her nose and a wide smile on her face.  
"This is Hayley my twin and Marissa my older sister. They're the siblings God cursed me with." Kristen joked. Hayley hit her on the head lightly and Marissa jabbed her.  
"Twin?" 'Hayley and Kristen looked related but twins? No way. 'The club thought.  
"Fraternal." The three siblings smiled. I could tell by the smile on Kristen's face she was glad to be home.

**_hi! I should be updating more often since I'm on break for the holidays, please review I will love you forever! And sorry this was short I was thinking of doing the family dinner and going to school for the next chapter. I love you all, unless you're a hater if you're a hater I still love you for reading! Just kidding you can kiss my ass._**


	26. Home Sweet Home

Maggie POV

We got back to the mansion; I went to the room and packed everything with Kristen she muttered under her breath at the stuff we bought her. I chuckled softly to myself; she fills her teal bag with some books, her sketch pad, sketch pens, her laptop, Iphone, and rubix cube with the algorithm Harry found in 6th grade. I leave my bags on the bed alongside hers and we head to the stables.  
"Hey baby." Kristen said coming up to Freedom Fire who snorted. Kristen may not be a people person but when it comes to animals she's like a whole new person. I stroked her fur and smiled. "Your coming with me to America." she grinned, I help Kristen pack Freedom's stuff in a bag saddle and everything, I carry the bag on my shoulder, and Kristen lead her to where she'd be boarded onto the Ootori private jet. Kristen boarded Freedom Fire on the jet and gave her some sugar cubes. She presses a kiss on the horse's nose and we go back inside.  
"We're ready to go!" The host minus Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi said.  
"Oh hell to the no." Kristen immediately said, her eyes filled with annoyance. I may be able to read Kristen like a book but I will never be able to truly know what she's thinking or what she'll do next.  
"But Kristen we wanna go!" Tamaki whined. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" He wailed.  
"BUT KRISTEN! WE WANNA GO! LET US GO! COME ON! COME ON! PLEASE!" The twins were throwing at fit like a three year old while Hunny cried.  
"NO!" She shouted annoyed.  
"They can do this forever." Kyoya smirked at us.  
"And I can say no forever." She shot back. The begging and fits got annoyingly loud. "ALRIGHT FINE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AT SCHOOL!" She screamed. "I don't want anyone getting hurt." Kristen ran upstairs, I fallowed her.  
"Kristen everything will be fine!" I tried to calm her down, her eyes were a vortex of colors but they weren't bright happy colors they were darker colors.  
"No nothing will be fine! You've seen what happens because of me and I don't want anybody to get hurt and it's my fault." She stared out the window her eyes were calming down to a blue grey misted with sapphire flecks. "You've seen what I do and I don't want that to happen. I can't help it, I get out of control and I- I turn into a monster." A tear fell from her eye dripping onto her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her tight.  
"You aren't a monster Kristen. I promise that and as long as you shall live, actually scratch that as long as forever and a day you won't be monster." I said she cried silently into my shoulder.  
"Why does this have to happen to me?" She asked as she begun to calm down.  
"God gives his hardest battles to his strongest soldiers." I smile gently.  
"I'm an atheist." She bluntly said before we both started laughing.  
"Are you ready to go?" Sarah's voice rang as she opened the door.  
"Sure." Kristen put Bello on a leash and grabbed her bags and we left the room and hopped into the Ootori jet and took off to America. Bello sat on Kristen's lap while she listened to music probably sleeping, Hikaru and Kaoru chatted with me and Madison, Toral and Mori talked with few or no words using gestures, Hunny and Sarah ate mountains of Casey, Shimari and Haruhi talked quietly and Casey and Tamaki chatted loudly while Diego drew cartoons and Carson and Payton snuggled. Kyoya typed away on his laptop, glancing at Kristen once in awhile.  
"I wish they'd just shut up and make up." I hissed quietly.  
"They were really cute together, like Magnus and Alec cute." Madison whispered back. Tamaki heard and everyone huddled minus Kyoya and Kristen.  
"Right we need to get them back together, plan get Kyoya and Kristen back together by any means possible is a go!" The king whispered excitedly. "Or plan K.A.K.B.T.B.A.M.P for short" Haruhi rolled her eyes at the dramatic blonde.  
"So what are we going to do, they basically hate each other." Sarah said sadly.  
"We have to find something they both like." Diego said. "I'm worried about Kristy I'm afraid she's gonna lock herself away again." He sounded like an over protective brother.  
"Yah but Kyoya is all business and work 24/7 where Kristen is a 'I'm was sad we broke up at first, hey let's go party!'." The twins said in sync.  
"We'll talk later." Madison whispered her eyes flicked to Kyoya who looked like he was going to look over any minute. I sit next to Hikaru talking and plotting for hours until tiredness washed over me, I let out a yawn, he brushed a piece of my red hair out of my face causing me to blush like Carson. I felt his arm wrap around before darkness let me sleep.

"Come on Maggie you have to wake up Kristen." I heard Casey say as she poked me awake.  
"Babies..." I mutter blushing as I got out of Hikaru's grip around me. Kristen laid peacefully her arms wrapped around a sleeping Bello. I shook her lightly muttering under my breath lightly.  
"Krissy come on." She stirred but didn't awaken. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BITCH WE'RE HERE!" I shout slapping her, her eyes shot open and were dark red.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed at me annoyed.  
"I WANT TO GO TO YOUR PLACE FOR DINNER SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" Casey shouted.  
"Oh yah we're having rice and chorizo." She said happily. Bello barked and hopped off her lap. We grabbed our bags and hopped into the Ootori limo, Freedom Fire was boarded on the back of the limo.  
"TAKE HIGHWAY 27A!" Kristen shouted to the driver, he took the highway off into a town, there was a PetSmart by Zaxby's, Steak and Shake, and Home Depot. Okay take this road down until we get to CVS!" She called to him, I laughed. I knew the way to her house by heart and sometimes I wondered if she actually knew. We pasted the skating rink, Krispy Kream, and when we got to the intersection where CVS and Harris Teeter the diver took a left. When we passed the elementary school he took a left into a development, we past only a few houses houses, until the large white house with black roof came into view. Kristen's house had about 6 acres of land like all the houses here, the houses were way spread out. "PULL INTO THIS ONE HERE!" She shouted at the driver who turned into the driveway, a small red car, tan minivan, and white minivan were in the drive way. Kristen jumped out of the limo Bello and Addie fallowed. A bark that didn't come from Bello or Addie got louder. A dog with the build of a German Sheppard ran up and jumped on Kristen.  
"Hey Lexy." She hugged the dog. Lexy's fur was soft caramel and had dark brown eyes.  
"KRISTEN!" The screams of two little girls caught everyone's attention. The skinny girl who wore a green tank top with a lady bug on it with jean shorts and long light brown hair ran with a girl a bit shorter than her, the second girl's skin was slightly darker, her hair was dark brown and she still had baby cheeks, she wore a purple shirt with a monkey and jean shorts, both girls feet were bare. The two girls hugged Kristen. My best friend scooped up both girls, hugging them tightly a wide smile on her face.  
"Oh I missed you two so much!" She said kissed both of them on the cheek.  
"Hi Maggie, Hi Madison, Hi Diego, Hi Payton, Hi Carson, Hi Shimari, Hi Casey, Hi Sarah, Hi Toral, Hi other people we don't know." The two small girls waved at us.  
"These are my little cousins Angelina and Mariela, but I think they are the siblings God forgot to give me. They live here with me." Kristen said smiling, the smile was one of the real ones I haven't seen in a while.  
"HAYLEY, MARISSA!" Angelina and Mariela scream.  
"What's going on? OH MY GOD KRISTEN! MARISSA KRISTEN'S BACK!" A girl who looked like Kristen before she dyed her hair, she had short straight brown hair that came a bit above her shoulders, glasses perched on her nose, her skin was a few shades lighter than Kristen's summer time olive skin. Hayley hugged Kristen who was still holding her little cousins.  
"Kristen?" A girl who looked a few years older than Kristen and Hayley came out, she ran and joined the group hug, her skin was a few shades lighter than Hayley, long dark brown hair with gold highlights, and glasses also perched on her nose and a wide smile on her face.  
"This is Hayley my twin and Marissa my older sister. They're the siblings God cursed me with." Kristen joked. Hayley hit her on the head lightly and Marissa jabbed her.  
"Twin?" 'Hayley and Kristen looked related but twins? No way. 'The club thought.  
"Fraternal." The three siblings smiled. I could tell by the smile on Kristen's face she was glad to be home.

_**hi! I should be updating more often since I'm on break for the holidays, please review I will love you forever! And sorry this was short I was thinking of doing the family dinner and going to school for the next chapter. I love you all, unless you're a hater if you're a hater I still love you for reading! Just kidding you can kiss my ass.**_


	27. Seven Minutes in Heaven

We headed inside my house, I couldn't help but smile. It was good to be home.  
"Hi Momma, hi Daddy." I said hugging my mom who had shoulder length dark curly brown hair with lighter curly natural highlights.  
"Hey Kristen." My mom smiled,  
"Hey Kris." My dad said lightly Gibbs slapping me on the head causing me to laugh softly.  
"Momma, Daddy these are the people who we're our 'escorts' over the summer and go to school with us. Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori, Misukuni Haninozuka or Hunny." Hunny was on Mori's back smiling cutely.  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McConnell!" Hunny said Mori nodded to my parents.  
"Kyoya Ootori he's in classes with Maggie, Casey, Diego and I." I said trying to glare at him.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. McConnell." He used his host smile shaking hands with my parents.  
"Tamaki Souh he's also in our classes." Tamaki shook hands with my dad and flirted with my mom causing her to pinch his ear scolding him.  
"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're first years."  
"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" They chimed.  
"We don't play games at the dinner table." My mom scolds them chuckling.  
"And Haruhi Fujioka she's also a first year." Haruhi politely said to them.  
"Nice to meet you." My mother smiled.  
"This is my Aunt Yesinia and my Uncle Mike." I introduce Angelina's and Mariela's parents who smile politely. We migrate to the dining room, I sat next to Angelina and annoyingly Kyoya. I served Angelina some yellow rice with vegetables and chorizo (chorizo is a Spanish sausage) and some apple juice. I served myself the same plate but had some sweet tea with it. I helped serve the host (minus Haruhi) and after a while was finally able to eat. I ate the meal and smiled at my mom.  
"This is wonderful Mom, best yet." I smiled.  
"Thanks Kristen. So where are you staying?" My mom asked as she poured herself more ice tea.  
"Probably the hotel nearby so I don't disturb you waking up. Oh can I leave Mystic Journey here?" I said as I took a sip of my tea.  
"Mystic Journey?" My mom and Dad asked, my dad had his eyebrow raised.  
"Oh you see, my birthday present from them was Freedom Fire my horse. I would've bought her myself but you know how my friends are." I smiled as I got protest of 'hey' and my mom chuckled.  
"Horsey ride!" My cousins shouted.  
"After you finish your dinner." My aunt said. Chatter was loud the host looked uncomfortable, I guess rich people don't talk at dinner.  
"Is it always this loud?" Kyoya whispered in my ear.  
"You should see Christmas if this bothers you." I snort at him. "Marissa when do you start your senior year in college?" I asked my eldest sister. She was studying young development in learning to be a teacher in kindergarten or first grade.  
"A few weeks. How's Ouran?" She asked smirking.  
"Good, the educating system is great and they have quite a few clubs." I answered her, I stuck out my tongue at her smirk and she threw a roll at me.  
"Children behave." My mother scolded.  
"But mom!" Marissa and I whined like five year olds.  
"Are you in any clubs?" My aunt asked though mischief twinkled in her eyes. Since sixth grade she always teased me about having a boyfriend or something.  
"I'm not but they are." I pointed at the host.  
"What kind of club?" My aunt sounded as curious as Angelina who always asked why.  
"A host club of course where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. It is our playground for the rich and beautiful." Tamaki dramatically said.  
"So a prostitute?" Hayley bluntly said, causing Marissa and I to laugh.  
"No not at all!" Tamaki protested.  
"I'm not sure I approve of Kristen or any of them hanging out with them." My father grumbled to my mom who patted his arm in sympathy.  
"We're fine Daddy. I promise, they just go around flirting like idiots." I said with a roll of my eyes. My dad fixed me a look. I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled.  
"I'm done!" Angelina and Mariela said cheerfully.  
"Is it okay if they ride on Freedom?" I asked their mom.  
"Is it safe?" She said unsure.  
"Yup, as long as I'm there with them." I smirk.  
"Okay, but just for a little bit." Aunt Yesinia said. I take my plate along with the girls and rinse them off putting them in the dish washer before going outside. I take Freedom out of where she was boarded, I brush out her fur and give her an apple before I saddle her up. I lead her out into the fields. I hop on the saddle and pick up Mariela and place her in front of me and ride around at a quick pace but not galloping super fast. I rid round a few times before I let Angelina ride.  
"Kristen, we should probably get leaving in a few!" Kyoya's shout got my attention.  
"Okay! Just let me put Mystic in the stables." I said, I rode Freedom Fire to the stables and fed her.  
"Daddy, can you feed Mystic in the morning? And watch Bello and Addie?" I asked my Dad before we left.  
"Sure thing, you stay safe okay?" He said hugging me tightly kissing the top of my head.  
"I will Daddy." I kissed him on the cheek hugging him. I give my family hugs and kisses. "I'll visit later I promise." I said to my cousins hugging them tightly.  
"You promise?" Mariela asked in disbelief.  
"Pinkey promise." I wrapped my pinky around hers and kissed her on the cheek. I turned around and saw Diego kissing Hayley full on the mouth, my friends grinned, my mom smiled, and my Dad fumed. I smirk beside my cousins who smiled.  
"See you tomorrow." Hayley smiled kissing him on the cheek going back inside.  
"Bye!" I said as we left heading to a hotel. When we got there I grabbed my bags with clothing and headed to a room, the girls stayed in one room the guys stayed in another, I changed into long sleeve blue pajamas with stewie on them after I showered. I pull my hair back and crawl into the bed, falling asleep quickly.

"Kristen wake up!" Maggie's annoyed voice woke me up. I scowled at her and got up. I put on a white shirt that was tight towards the top and a bit looser towards the waist it said 'pink is the new green' with green skinny jeans and hot pink converse. Casey wore a black tank top with grey skinny jeans and black pumps, her green bag sat by her feet. Shimari wore a black and white stripe high-low top with a black bow on it with hot pink skinny jeans and grey ballet flats. Maggie wore a one shoulder red and white stripe tank top with dark boot cut jeans and red flats. Toral wore a white high-low top with black jeans, and a jean jacket, her pink bag by her side. Toral wore a black shirt with a insecure girl hiding her face the sketch looked like chalk, a flowy short black skirt, combat boots, and my black leather jacket. Madison wore a light blue blouse of blue jeans, and blue flats; I wonder what her favorite color is? Maggie got Haruhi to wear a blue shirt with black tiger markings, a short black half jacket and black boot cut jeans with black flats.  
"Okay we'll stop by Starbucks and get coffee." Casey said grabbing her bag. We left the room and saw the guys already waiting for us. Payton wore a tan button down shirt the top few buttons undone with a loose red tie, and a black open jacket with a thin white trim. Carson wore a loose white button down shirt with an open black jacket the collar popped up a bit. Diego wore an open white shirt over a red tank top, a loose blue striped tie and jeans. Kaoru wore white jeans, and a red sweat shirt over a top I couldn't see the sleeves and hood was black and brought out the color in his eyes. Hikaru wore dark wash jeans and a white sweatshirt over a top I couldn't see, the sleeves and hood was blue and brought out his hair color. Kyoya wore a black leather looking jacket over a dark red shirt and dark jeans, glasses perched on his nose, his hair was neatly combed. Tamaki wore a orange shirt over a white zipped up jacket and light colored pants. Hunny wore a black short sleeve shirt with a white trim, and short khakis. Mori wore a white shirt with purple swirls and dark jeans.  
"Let's stop at Starbuck's." I said, my teal leather back was slung over my shoulder.  
"Green is the new pink?" Payton snorted.  
"At least I'm not dressed like ." I retorted though I grinned. Kyoya called his driver and we hopped in the limo and went to Starbucks. I opened the window to order.  
"Hi! Can I get a double chocolaty chip grande, a tall peppermint mocha, tall Sumatra, two grande vanillas, 3 tall caramels, a tall very berry hibiscus, 3 espresso dark roast, two ice caramels, and two tall pumpkin spices." I named off the top of my head.  
"Is that all?" The voice sounded tired.  
"Yup. Thank you." I said, the voice said have a nice day and we pulled up to the window paying and taking the coffee.  
"This ones for me, that's for Maggie, Kyoya, Sarah and Madison, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, Tamaki, Casey, Diego, and Shimari, Carson and Payton, and Hunny and Mori." I said handing out the coffees. A grumble of thanks went around, I took a sip of my ice coffee. It was sweet and tasted like a chocolate milk shake with Oreo crumbs and whip cream.  
"Give me that."Sarah took a sip of mine and had me take a sip of her Vanilla coffee. We got to school, chatter went around when they saw the limo it all hushed when I got out.  
"I'm back bitches." Was the only thing I said; I took a sip of my coffee walking fowards my converse slapping against the pavement.  
"KRISTEN!" Two voices shouted glomping me in a hug.  
"Hey McKenna." I greeted the tall girl with ink black hair that fell mid back, half up in a top knot held with a skull adornment. "Hey Ella." I greeted the girl a bit shorter than me, she had straight caramel colored hair that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades.  
"Kristen we missed you so much!" The said happily, I hugged them back smiling.  
"Ooh coffee." McKenna took my ice coffee and sipped it.  
"What the hell?" I snapped though I wasn't actually mad.  
"Ellabella taste it, it's awesome!" McKenna gave my coffee to the smaller girl who sipped it.  
"This is good. Thanks Kristen." She continued to drink me coffee. "Who's the herd?" Ella referred to the host who were standing behind me.  
"Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi. Peoples these are my buddies Ella and McKenna." I said, while Ella was distracted I took my coffee back.  
"I'm going to give you people some advice, don't eat the school lunch." Ella said smirking.  
"Why?" Tamaki sounded confused.  
"Trust us." All the Americans said wrinkling their noses. I continued to talk to my old friends I haven't seen in forever.  
"Yo Kristen!" I heard a familiar voice.  
"There's my bitch." I grinned giving Greg a hug.  
"And there is my bitch." He hugged me back.  
"Now we need to talk about the whole..." I put my hands over my ears like a little kid.  
"Lalala I can't hear you lalala." I said loudly.  
"What thing, Kristen what didn't you tell us?" McKenna sounded annoyed she didn't know.  
"Nothing happened Greg is stoned and hallucinating now go rape someone Greg." I shooed Greg, he squeezed my side making me squeak, I kicked my leg high and kicked him in the jaw. Kyoya looked amused and I glared at him.  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I hissed at him annoyed. Greg did it again just to piss me off making me squeak again kicking him once more.  
"Greg quit pissing her off." McKenna laughed.  
"Now I want to do it again to piss her off." The bell rang signaling the start of my day in hell. I walked ahead of everyone, as soon as I thought I was safe from Greg I felt a tickle on my side. I swear I jumped five feet in the air with a squeak.  
"JOSEPH YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at him, he laughed and hugged me.  
"Nice to see you to." He chuckled. I jabbed him in the stomach making him double over in pain.  
"Awwe Joseph likes Kristy." I heard Jackson's teasing voice.  
"Screw off Lockwood." I snarl at him.  
"Fantabulous!" Jackson shouted loudly at me.  
"UGH!" I whined. "SHUT UP!" I snarled annoyed heading into home room. I sat in between Ella and McKenna who whispered to me drowning out from the teachers in every class.  
"My parents aren't gonna be here today (considering it was Friday) you all should come over." McKenna whispered to me as we headed to lunch.  
"All meaning who?" I asked, I really didn't want to have to deal with Greg, Joseph and James who were pinching me, tickling me, or jabbing me the whole day.  
"Jackson, Joseph, Greg, Maggie, Shimari, your Japanese friends, you know screw naming everyone the gang and you Japanese friends." McKenna said causing Ella to chuckle.  
"Fine." I said rolling my eyes, I skipped lunch cause I didn't want to run into anyone who'd piss me off and the lunch sucked. I headed outside Ella and McKenna came, Ella packed her lunch McKenna usually ate Ella's. I swung up into a tree with McKenna and Ella talking about what we'd do.  
"Okay hold on I'll text everyone." I said taking out my Iphone. 'The gang is going to McKenna be there' I sent that to the Americans to the host I texted 'McKenna invited you to her place for tonight the gang will be there I don't really care if you show up, except Haruhi I want to bug you!' I chuckled as I got responses of okay, from most people, from Haruhi 'okay should I be scared?' and from Tamaki 'I must save my daughter!'  
"Okay I'll bring my people around 9?" I said to her as the bell rung.  
"Sure." McKenna grinned evilly, Ella looked like she would die. Knowing McKenna we should all feel that way. I went to my last classes at the end of the day I met up with the host and my family to go to the Hotel.  
"What time are we gonna get there?" Kyoya asked as we went into the girls room to hang out.  
"9." I said as I plaid on my Iphone.

After a few hours it was time to leave, I had my teal bag like always. I had braided my curly golden copper hair down my back and got in the limo. It took about 15 minutes to get to McKenna's when we did she had an evil grin on her face. We were in the living room the others were already there.  
"We're playing 7 minutes in heaven." McKenna's grin reminded me of a possessed child.  
"Hell to the mother fucking no." I answered blandly.  
"OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, KRISTEN! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" She wailed.  
"No! I'm not playing 7 minutes in heaven, you people can I'm going to watch Bride of Chucky." I glare at her.  
"Oh that one's my favorite!" Greg's voice tried to break the awkward atmosphere. Failure.  
"Would you like some epic for that fail?" The twins chimed at Greg who stuck his tongue out at them.  
"Come on Kristen! Please?" McKenna said getting the others to bug me.  
"If you don't I'll tickle you." Joseph threatened getting closer to me.  
"No way." I cross my arms over my chest standing tall though I wanted to hide. I hated more than anything well maybe a bit less than portmanteaus (two words put together ex. fantabulous) was being tickled and Joseph, Greg, and James all knew that. Joseph started to tickle my sides.  
"Stop! Joseph...really...quit it or I'll kill you!" I choked between my laughter as I tried to back away. He continued to tickle me. "FINE I'LL PLAY THE FUCKING GAME!" I scream pushing him away.  
"We didn't know you were ticklish." The twins smirk.  
"I'm not." I crossed my arms over my chest once more. Joseph tickles me again and I giggle. "Okay quit it!" I hissed sitting down. McKenna placed an empty two liter coke bottle on the floor twirling it a few times.  
"Okay, when someone spins it whoever the cap is pointing at is who they go into the closet with for seven minutes to do..." McKenna trailed off grinning. "If you know what I mean." Ella hit her over the head.  
"Quit being dirty!" Ella snapped at McKenna who laughed.  
"Okay let's go." Jackson said spinning it, it landed on Shimari who rose an eyebrow.  
"Fuck no Lockwood." She glared at him.  
"Awe Shimari is hurting my feelings." He pouted.  
"You have to Shimari." I said getting up pushing her into the dark closet locking it behind both of them. Seven minutes later they come out, Shimari's face was flushed, Jackson's hair was ruffled.  
"Oh ho." I grin at Shimari who blushed even more.  
"Shut up Kristen." She scowled sitting down.  
"Okay who's going next?" Greg asked leaning against the sofa.  
"Hey princey your turn." Jackson said pushing the bottle to Tamaki who spins it. I smirked as it fell on Casey, she blushed and stalked into the closet fallowed by Tamaki. I glance at Haruhi who was silently fuming.  
"It's just a game, don't worry." I whispered to her, she nodded but still looked slightly upset. Seven minutes later the prince and Casey came out, both were blushing, Tamaki's hair was ruffled, Casey's clothes was slightly ruffled.  
"Kyoya your turn." Tamaki said giving the bottle to Kyoya who looked bored.  
"Fine." He spun the bottle, I silently willed for it not to fall on me. It was slowing down.  
McKenna  
Ella  
Maggie  
Me. I froze.  
"No way in hell." I spat.  
"Kristen those are the rules." McKenna said teasingly.  
"I don't care I hate him!" I glared at Kyoya who smirked at me.  
"Kristen don't be a baby!" Jackson teased me.  
"You go in the closet with him than." I snorted.  
"I already did." He winked at Shimari who scowled. I felt two pairs of arms grab me, I recognize the twins.  
"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" I scream at them, I noticed Kyoya walking in casually. I screamed at the twins to let me down.  
"Okay!" They said dropping me shutting the door behind me.  
"Bastards." I mutter to myself, I really didn't want to be in here especially with _him_. His soft grey eyes were hidden behind his glasses his hair looked soft I wanted to , NO! I had to get ahold of myself. I pressed my back against the door scared as he walked up to me. He put his hand on the side of my face, leaned in slowly and kissed me softly, but full on the lips. He pulled back, searching my face, I couldn't help but smile softly and he kissed me again. I felt his mouth firmly on mine, I slowly begun to kiss him back. He started to kiss me a little quicker. His kisses were gentle but oh so passionate. I kissed him back confidently. Our lips seemed to move as one. Our kisses became fast and uncontrolled. It got hotter and hotter. My legs got weak and shaky, he seemed to sense it and he eased me up so he was holding me. My legs slowly wrapped around his waist as I leaned over and kissed him. His hands held my lower back, my hands were on his shoulder. I added a little tongue to the kiss and then ended it. Breathing hard, he stayed holding me.  
"Kristen." His voice was husky and made me blush.  
"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." I said, I felt tears burn in my eyes. "I'm sorry Kyoya, I shouldn't have, oh God I'm going to die. I'm really sorry." I put my hands over my face getting out of his grip sliding down the wall.  
"Kristen...I..." He trailed off, he grabbed me by the waist picking me up capturing my lips with his once more.  
"I'll tell my father I won't marry her. I love you." Before I could respond he kissed me again.


	28. Quit acting like a stupid child Kristen

He captured my lips once more, the kisses weren't as soft as before but weren't hard yet filled with so much passion. My arms twinned around his neck, kissing him back. His hands crept up from my waist to where my hair was tied into a braid, he pulled out the hair tie and ran his fingers through the braid unwrapping it into copper curls. My fingers ran through his silky hair tugging on it, he let out a low moan and the door opened. I jumped back blushing red as Carson does. I grab my hair tie off the floor and begun to group my hair together.  
"Leave your hair down, it frames you pretty little face perfectly." He whispered his breath hot on my neck. I blushed even redder and he smirked. I sat back down, and Maggie smirked.  
"I thought you hated him." McKenna teased; my face was red to the point where I'd thought I'd explode. Harry scowled at Kyoya who ignored him. Maggie spun the bottle and it landed on Hikaru who wagged his eyebrows and they went in the closet.  
"So Kristen I thought you said you hated him." McKenna was going to keep at this until I died.  
"I do." I glared at her but I blushed.  
"The bush on your face says otherwise." Ella smiled at me.  
"Yah Kristen, is he your prince charming?" Greg teased me, God I'm going to blush until I die.  
"And what happens when he's my prince charming, but I'm not his Cinderella?" Tamaki looked like he finally understood what I meant when we were at the mall. If he is my prince charming how do I know I really am his Cinderella? Most likely I'm not and Chiyoko is. Kyoya looked expressionless but I could tell he was confused. Confusion radiated off of him. Greg was about to say something when Maggie and Hikaru got out of the closet.  
"Oh ho Maggie, is that a hickey I see?" I said in a sing song voice. Maggie's hair looked tangled and messy from Hikaru's hands, a lip stick smudge on his neck. Maggie's hand shot up to her neck blushing. We all laughed at her blush. Harry looked annoyed.  
"Okay let's play." Harry said spinning the bottle. It landed on me and I shook my head.  
"No way." I said scooting back.  
"Not cool Harry." I heard Joseph say. Harry leapt towards me and forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I kicked at him but he wouldn't move.  
"Get off of me!" I shout pushing at him. Kyoya pulled him off and punched him hard in the jaw. I got up and ran out the house tears streamed down my face.  
"Kristen!" I heard someone say but I ignored them, I kept running my converse slapped against the ground. My hair blew in my face; I made a sharp turn into the woods. I heard shouts of my name; I lunged and clutched a branch swinging myself into the tree getting higher.  
"Kristen get down!" I heard a shout.  
"No, just leave me alone for now. I'll be back later." I shouted, I sniffed wiping my eyes with my wrist.  
"Kristen it'll be to dark to see your way back later; just come with us now." I heard Kyoya's reasonable voice but I shook my head. In a matter of moments Ella was up in the tree, her light weight let her balance on thin branches.  
"Kristen just come on, they had Harry leave just come back down." She reasoned.  
"No, it'll be awkward." I said in a normal voice so the others down there couldn't hear, I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Why?" She said though she didn't say it in a pushy way, she said it like she genuinely cared. I know she does.  
"Cause, Kyoya and I use to go out and it turned out he's engaged to this bitch. It's an arranged marriage but still I don't know. When we were in the closet he said he'd tell his father he was calling off the engagement. And after Harry did that I don't know what to do. I really want to believe he isn't going to hurt me but I don't know if I can." I said softly.  
"It will be fine. I promise, just come down and I'll help you avoid him." She winked. I smiled and we headed down. We walked ahead of the group and when we got to the house we put on Child's play. I pulled up my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I sat as close to the T.V as I could and as far from Kyoya as I could. When the movie was over we put on the next, Tamaki was crying like a baby, he was scared shitless while I laughed when people died. During the middle of the third movie I felt a presence near. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw it was Kyoya.  
"Are you avoiding me?" He whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck causing my face to heat up.  
"Kristen let's go make popcorn I can't reach it." Finally Ella could use her shortness as an excuse. I walk into the kitchen quickly. We make a few bowels of popcorn and head back in, sitting further from Kyoya. Towards the end of the movie I felt a hand pull me up; I glanced up and saw it was Kyoya. I looked at Ella who fell asleep. I felt annoyed that she didn't stay awake to help me but I guess every plan has its flaws. He pulled me out of the living room and into the hall.  
"Kristen why are you avoiding me?" Well he didn't waste any time.  
"I'm not I'm just hanging with my friends." I answered smoothly, at least that was practically true.  
"Kristen be honest, are you really just hanging with your friends, not anywhere near me after what happened." He said, I looked away  
"Kyoya, I want to believe you care about me but how can I? Everyone I've ever gone out with ended up breaking my heart. You already did, how do I know you won't do it again?" I turned away, rubbing my left arm towards my elbow with my right hand.  
"I didn't do it, my father arranged the marriage and when we go back to Japan I'll break it off. I really do care about Kristen, why can't you believe me?" He turned me around his hands cupped my cheeks. I turned away.  
"How do you think I felt when I had found out you were engaged? Nothing hurts more than realizing he means everything to you, but you mean nothing to him." I said sadly.  
"Kristen you don't mean nothing to me, you mean everything to me. I love everything about you, your frizzy bed head in the morning, your smile, laugh, the way you don't hold back to share your mind, how you'll act strong even when everything is coming down, you're strong for those who need you the most, I need you Kristen," He said, before I could respond he captures my lips with his. His lips are soft against mine, but are firm; he skims his tongue against my lip asking for entrance which I grant, he taste like mint and smells like spices. I twine my fingers in his soft dark hair, when I give it a tug he moaned deep in his throat causing me to smirk against his lips, he picks me up, my legs wrap around his waist, he pushed me against the wall and kisses me passionately, one arm wrapped around me, another cupped my cheek, a finger coiled around a copper curl.  
"I wish we didn't have to dye your hair?" He whispered to me, he pressed his lips softly against a curl causing me to blush.  
"I know, but if it's keeping me safe do I have a choice?" I asked pressing my lips against his smiling.  
"You always have a choice." He pressed his lips on my cheek.  
"Than I want the choice to go back to Japan." I coil a raven colored piece of hair on my finger.  
"No can do princess." He murmured against my jaw pressing feather like kisses on my neck.  
"Well this place isn't any better." I muttered, I gasped as his mouth attacked my neck sucking and nipping hard before soothing it with his tongue. After several moments of doing that he attacked my mouth again, kissing me hard.  
"Awkward... I'm just going to go back to bed. And Kristen if you don't come out of here a virgin I'll cut off his dick and sew your vagina shut." McKenna said leaving to go back to the living room.  
"Well that killed the moment." I said climbing out of his grip. We go back to the living room, he got comfy in a chair falling asleep almost instantly, I pressed a kiss on his lips and turned away to leave when I felt a hand seize my wrist pulling me into his lap. I blushed red and felt his arms wrap around me. I pulled my legs up, my head resting against his chest falling asleep feeling safer than I ever have.

"Awe don't they look cute?" Maggie whispered trying not to wake up her friend and her boyfriend? Diego fumed like an over protective brother.  
"No, he's going to hurt her and I'll kill him." He growled.  
"The Shadow king isn't going to hurt her. He may be manipulative but he cared about her." Tamaki smiled at his best friend who held the sleeping girl protectively, Kristen was curled up to his chest, her hands on his chest, her legs were curled up Kyoya's arms were around her, her head was under his chin on his chest.  
"Shadow King?" The American's said in sync looking at each other.  
"Yah why?" The twins asked.  
"We use to call her the Shadow Queen." They all looked at the sleeping couple.  
"Than the Shadow King and his queen were meant to be!" The twins shouted but covered the others mouth when they realized. Kristen stirred and so did Kyoya.  
"Can't you people ever shut the hell up?!" Kyoya hissed at them awakened in a bad mood.  
"Sorry Madam fussy-britches but as long as there is a couple I will fan girl." McKenna said not intimidated by his bad mood. After dealing with Kristen for years ain't nothing scare you. Kyoya scowled at her about to say something when Kristen stirred.  
"Eh?" Kristen murmured before drifting back into a sleep comfortably in Kyoya's arms. Kyoya tried not to blush and kept his annoyed look. He stood up, Kristen in his arms placing her on the sofa, he turned away but in her sleep she grabbed his wrist.  
"Please...don't let him take me." She murmured softly in her sleep but everyone heard.  
"Who?" he asked his voice soft.  
"Don't...know. Hit over head, put in cab drove away, hit me for screaming..." She drifted back into troubled sleep her eyebrows scrunched.  
"Nightmares?" The twins asked.  
"I don't think so..." Ella murmured, everyone looked at Ella who looked troubled while she paced.  
"What do you mean?" Maggie sounded confused.  
"I don't know just everyone once in a while she'd get parinoid and then something bad would happen, like she'd know. I was helping decorate for a school dance, a latter nearly killed me, Kristen pushed me out of the weigh, she sprained her wrist and a few nasty bruises." Ella begun to mutter to herself again.  
"So something is going to hit her over her head drag her into a cab and kidnap her?" Payton sounded like he didn't believe this.  
"Not something, someone." McKenna said. "Damian." She said her face had worry over it. Kyoya was about to say something when Kristen's eyes fluttered open, her eyes looked different and lacked there sheen in them, her hair was messy, Kyoya smirked at her frizzy bed head.  
"What's going on?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eye.  
"Nothing, we're planning on going skating." Greg said quickly, Kristen looked at him for a minute about to argue that she might not want to go but didn't.  
"Okay, McKenna, do you still have my bag here?" Kristen stood up, and stretched her back.  
"Yah, you know where it is," McKenna said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Okay, I'll be ready in 10." Kristen left to go upstairs the sound of a door shut behind her.  
"I'll have my family police watch her 24/7." Kyoya said taking out his phone.  
"Kristen's not going to like this..." Ella muttered softly.  
"It doesn't matter if she likes it or not, we have to keep her safe." He walked out to make a call.

I came down a few minutes later, I wore a mid teal tank top with dark lace on the boarder; dark jeans and my pink converse, the bag in my hand.  
"McKenna do you still have my glasses!" I called to her, I had a pair of glasses I left here on accident.  
"Front pocket!" She shouted, sure enough there were my wire glasses. I perch them on my face and throw the bag back into the room. I went back downstairs and smiled but it felt fake.  
"Okay, let's go!" I laugh grabbing the closest person (Joseph) by the arm dragging him outside.  
"When do you get your bike back?" He asked trying to slow me down.  
"I'm not sure, I'll check with my Damon later to see if Daren finished." I said, there had been a minor accident with the bike.  
"Call now you haven't had it in forever." He chuckled.  
"Yes mom.." I grumble hearing two 'heys!' from Casey and Maggie. I call him up hearing his tired voice, so he hasn't fully woken up...  
"Hey, what's up with my bike?" I asked sitting indian style on the concrete.  
"Um, it should be finished this after noon... " He said with a yawn.  
"Oh my god really?! That's awesome! I'll see if I can stop by later." I said practically bouncing in my seat.  
"Is that all you need?" He asked, I could imagine his annoyed look from my shouting.  
"Yes, thank you I love you so much!" I said in a sing song voice though it sounded like broken glass to me.  
"I know I'm amazing." I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Oh shut up." I hung up on him. "Okay let's go skating!" I said trying to be cheerful about it. We hop in the Ootori limo and drive there. We get out the limo and I try to walk fast to the rink. I pay admission and hurry in the building. I get a pair of roller blades lacing them up as do the others but Kyoya.  
"Kyoya you better get some skates because I'm teaching you." I smirked standing up skating towards him.  
"No." His voice was flat and he typed on his laptop.  
"Come on Kyo-kyo! I'm teaching you to skate whether you like it or not!" I said he shook his head. The twins forced a pair of skates on him, I grabbed his hands pulling him up, into the skating rink to the middle of it where I skated circles around him.  
"Kristen, get me out of here." He growled at me glaring.  
"No can do. Now come on, it isn't that hard. Just take three steps and glide." I said skating backwards around him.  
"No, get me out of here now." He looked pissed but I wasn't going down.  
"Make me." I skated just out of reach infront of him.  
"Kristen." He glared at me taking a step foward his arm out streched, he started to slip the skates rolled fast under him. He slipped forward and I grabbed both hands pulling him up.  
"Get me off," He looked me in the eye, his nose brushing mine.  
"Nope." I skated away around the rink effortlessly having fun.  
"Kristen, get over here now and get me out!" I heard Kyoya's annoyed shout.  
"Make me!" I shout back at him skating away.  
"Kristen quit acting like a child!" He shouted.  
"I still am a child until I'm 18 at least. And even then I'll act like a 5 year old until I'm a senile 90 year old going sky diving." I shot back.  
"Kristen quit acting like a stupid child and get me out of here!" He screamed, it seemed like every thing went quiet.


	29. I'm Sorry Kristen

I skated off of the rink as fast as I could, I take the skates off as fast as I could chucking them at the counter putting on my shoes.  
"Kristen you can't leave, what are you going to do walk?" Kyoya asked sounding sorry but I blocked it out.  
"Beats being near a jack ass like you." I said leaving before any tears could pour out. I walked on the side walk of the busy street my hands in my pockets. I felt tears stream down my face, 'Kristen calm down , you are acting like a stupid child, that's all I ever act like.' I thought as I turned a corner. A yellow car drove a bit behind me, I walked a bit faster biting my lip. I felt some strike me over my head from behind making me fall black spots clouded my vision.  
"Kristen!" I heard a scream vaugley in the back of my head as I struggled, he tried to shove me into the car, I kicked at him holding onto the door to keep me from going in, He threw me into the back seat of the car shutting and locking the door. I bang the windows screams tore out of my throat, I was petrified. The car drove I could barely see the others. I screamed as loud as I could, my throat burned from tears and screams, I felt something hit me over the head again, this time I didn't see black spots, just darkness.

We hurried out, running, Kristen walked with her hands in her pockets. A yellow car pulled up next to her and a fingure hit her over the head causing her to fall.  
"KRISTEN!" We screamed running towards her, he tried to shove her into the car and she pushed and kicked at him until he threw her in locking it, he jumped into the car driving away quickly. We could see Kristen crying and screaming, banging the window when he hit her over the head making her fall.  
"Kristen!" Diego shouted falling. "I'm going to find him, and pour acid down his fucking throat!" Maggie put her hand on his arm while Kyoya called his private police squad.  
"Kyoya." Ella's voice was soft to the raven haired teen. "Do you love Kristen?" She asked, her eyes were intent on his.  
"Yes." He replied honestly.  
"Than why did you say that?" She wasn't going to back down easy.  
"I don't know, I was frustrated, annoyed, stupid." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Kristen isn't someone who will trust easily, she was willing to give you another chance and it seems like you blew it. _When_ we get her back, just lay off for a bit, try to be her friend, build up trust. Because after that I don't think she'll be in a hurry to trust anyone." The small girl spoke with so much determination.  
"I will." The police came and begun to work on the case. Diego called Kristen numerous times getting voice mail.  
"Head home, we'll call as soon as we get a lead." An officer said with straight light long blonde hair and hazel eyes. Kyoya nodded and they headed home. Nobody spoke. Kyoya stayed up all night working, the others were silent.  
"Damn it." Kyoya hissed, nothing was adding up as he went over what the police had. There wasn't any evidence. Just what everyone saw, there friend was taken and they didn't do a damn thing about it. What kind of friends were they? Guilt gnawed at everyone especially Kyoya who now had a short temper from it. "I'm sorry Kristen, I couldn't keep you safe." He said to himself.

1 week later.  
"What do you mean there no leads!?" Kyoya shouted at the guy irritably. The others glanced at him for a moment but then stopped.  
"There aren't any leads on the case yet sir, but we're working on it. We'll call you as soon as we have something."

2 weeks later

"Do you know what the license plate said?" A cop asked everyone.  
"No, but it was a beat up looking yellow cab." Kyoya said glaring.  
"Does Kristen have any enemies?" The cop asked writing down in his notebook.  
"Yah, a lot but she didn't do anything. She never held back, told someone if she thought the idea was stupid and they should do her idea because it would work better." Shimari said looking at the ground.  
"So maybe she corrected a classmate one too many times, they snapped decided to teach her a lesson." The cop looked at them. He was a serious looking guy with dark grey hair with white hairs noticeable. His face was serious wrinkles covered his face.  
"No!" Diego snapped at him. "We're pretty sure we know who it is." He glared at the cop.  
"Who?" The cop sounded annoyed.  
"Her ex. Damian Robinson." Maggie said to the cop glaring acidly.

4 weeks later  
Maggie and Diego seemed to shut down at the loss of their best friend. McKenna was quiet, Ella would walk around muttering. Madison locked herself in the hotel room. Payton and Carson didn't talk to eachother and it seemed like it pained both of them. Sarah sat quietly doing nothing, Toral would sit in the bedroom looking through Kristen's sketch book. Shimari and Casey stayed together but never spoke. Kyoya looked over the evidence with no sleep and was pissy, everyone else was quiet, to the point it seemed like she was dead. Nobody told her parents, when they asked how she was Kyoya told them she was studying for a big test. Everyone was sitting around not really doing anything when Kyoya's phone went off loudly.  
"Hello?" He snapped into the phone, he almost dropped it but caught it. "Where? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." He said. Kyoya through on a sturdy brown jacket, everyone looked up.  
"They know where she is." He said, everyone ran to the limo. Kyoya told the driver to get lost and drove like a maniac out into the country, there was a single barn in the middle of nowhere. No cops in sight. Kyoya parked about a mile from it. He grabbed a few hand guns in the glove compartment for the driver and gave everyone their own. Everyone stood with a partner to fight and defend with. McKenna with Ella. Toral with Sarah. Mori with Hunny. Maggie with Diego. Carson with Payton. Greg with Joseph. Jackson with Shimari. Haruhi with Tamaki. Madison Casey. Kyoya alone.  
"Only for defense. Don't shoot him unless you have to." Kyoya said. They went towards the back and saw a hole in the wall just big enough for Hunny, Sarah, and Ella. The three shorties nodded and ducked through. Ella looked and saw nobody; she ran and hid behind a bale of hay. Sarah hid behind a pole, Hunny on top of a beam. The sound of screams and sobs was muffled. Ella and Sarah ran together up the beam next to Hunny.  
"Where is she?" Ella mouthed. Hunny shrugged and they walked upon the beam, they split up looking in different sections. The screams were muffled they were confused. The others sneaked in another way, looking around.  
"The floor." Joseph mouthed. The lightly river stomped finding a hallow spot. Mori pried it open and the sobs and screams got louder.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Kristen shouted but with a shriek she started to sob. "Leave me alone, leave me alone." She cried. Ella stepped down quietly and hid behind a thick wooden pole. Ella grit her teeth when she heard Kristen scream. She saw Kristen, her clothes had tears and rips in them, blood was everywhere, some was dry and some was fresh. The scent made Ella nauseous. Tears ran down the girl's face whose arms were restrained with ropes.  
"Not a chance sweet heart. Now tell me what your answer is?" Damian chuckled bitterly. Ella froze, what answer.  
"Go ahead and kill me, I'm not and ever will." Kristen spat at Damian who chuckled.  
"Oh Kristen, why do you have to make things difficult." Damian said trailing the knife down her body, blood seeped through it. He brought the knife up to Kristen's face slicing it over her, tears fell down her face. Kristen muttered something Ella couldn't hear.  
"Shut up! He's the reason you're here! He took you away from me, now I have you and I'm not letting you go! Shut up, shut up shut up!" He shouted slapping Kristen hard.  
"Make me." She spat acidly, he gripped her chin hard getting blood on his hands.  
"Don't make me have to teach you that lesson again." Fear instantly washed over Kristen but she didn't show it, Ella knew Kristen.  
"Double dog dare you." She glared at him, he grabbed her by the throat choking her, she struggled as he deeply cut her.  
"Ootori Police squad, put your hands up Damian!" The police shouted. He released Kristen who slumped, her face pale to the bloody contrast blood was everywhere.

I felt the knife bite into my skin making me cry out, I heard soft tapping but ignored it.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed at him, he grabbed my hair yanking my head forward kissing me hard I jerked my head away.  
"Not a chance sweet heart, now tell me your answer." He said with a smile of poison.  
"Go ahead and kill me I'd rather die." I spat at him.  
"Oh Kristen," He dragged the knife over my face. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?" tears streamed down my face.  
"Kyoya, please help me." I murmur softly.  
"Shut up!" I tuned out while he ranted, I thought I had seen Ella; I'm hallucinating from the blood loss. I decided.  
"Make me." I growled at him.  
"Don't make me have to teach you that lesson again." I was scared but I wouldn't show it.  
"Double dog dare you." I tauntingly said, I instantly regretted it when his hand had seized my throat once more, the bruises from before ached as he choked me, he cut me deeply, I would've gasped in pain but I couldn't. Green spots fleck my vision, turning pink, everything went dark and I felt a weight lifted off of my chest.

Kyoya ran down as fast as he could, he grabbed the bloody knife cutting the retrains holding Kristen. Blood covered her everywhere, bruises littered her pale skin. He sat down, holding her in his arms tears in his eyes.  
"I need a medic!" He shouted to the a cop who nodded saying something into a walkie talkie.  
"I'm sorry Kristen" Kyoya brushed a messy piece of her hair out of her face. He saw her glasses on the ground, grabbing them placing them in his pockets. Two paramedics came putting her on a gurney, they pressed an air mask on her as they rolled her back up and into the ambulance.  
"I'm her boyfriend; can I ride in the ambulance?" He asked, they nodded a tall guy with short black hair flecked with grey. He pressed a stethoscope on her chest for a moment listening while the girl with long black hair tied with a red ribbon was cleaning the cuts. "We're losing her!" The guy shouted pressing his hands on her chest while the girl got the defibrillator charging it. The guy pushed me back when I tried to get up.  
"Clear!" The woman said shocking Kristen, Kristen's body jolted and the monitor started beeping again. Kyoya sat back down and soon they we're at the hospital, he still felt like he couldn't breath. A doctor and nurse took Kristen away, Kyoya fallowed but had to watch through a glass window. His hand pressed the cold glass, for 20 minutes he stared blankly when he heard vague shouting. He looked around, the doctors were rushing around, he saw the monitor wasn't bouncing, not even the slightest movement, a straight red line. Kyoya felt grief strike him hard, he felt tears climb down his face.  
Kristen was dead.


	30. Sorry this was short

All I could see was darkness, I use to think black was my favorite color; not anymore. Now all I want to do is get away from the color black. It surrounds me and I'm losing each breath as it swallows me up.  
I find closing my eyes pointless, there's already so much darkness, so I tried to think of the brightest thing I could think of.  
I see a spot of white and see Kyoya, tears trailing down his face quickly, I vaguely see the doctors moving around but mostly I see Kyoya.  
Wake up I tell myself, I desperately wanted to reach out and grab Kyoya's hand, telling him it'd me okay.  
Wake up you idiot. Wake up, you have to!  
A blinding white flash makes everything disappear, I see Kyoya standing in a tuxedo, and Chiyoko walking down the aisle in a wedding gown.  
NO! I felt my heart scream, I'm just imagning it, wake up Kristen, wake up.

Kyoya felt tears fall; the doctors grabbed the defibrillator charging them,  
"Clear!" The doctor pressed it against Kristen, her body lurched but the monitor stayed the same.  
"Clear." The doctor said once more pressing them against her making her lurch once more but nothing changed.  
"Clear!" The doctor pressing it against her chest making her lurch, the monitor started to beep again. Kyoya felt relief put his face in his hands. After an hour he was allowed to go in.  
Kyoya walked in and saw Kristen hooked up to iv's her face was pale her coppery hair spread around her like fire, her eyes closed. Kyoya sat next to her and grabbed her hand and cried. He had almost lost her, he felt a hand stroking his hair, he looked up and saw Kristen was awake, she had a sad smile on her face.  
"It's okay, I'm okay." She wrapped her arms around him, Kyoya stopped crying and hugged her waist.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said his face buried in her shoulder.  
"It's my fault, I was being stupid, I should've listened and shouldn't have over reacted." Kristen said twirling her fingers in his hair. Kyoya was about to kiss her when the door opened, the others rushed in causing Kristen to lightly laugh holding his hand.  
"You're okay!" Maggie said hugging her dearly.  
"Yah, I'm tired but I'm fine." Kristen hugged her back.  
"You're sure you're okay?" Diego asked her with a worried glance.  
"I'm fine, I'm a tough big girl, can tie my shoes and everything." Kristen joked lightly. Everyone talked for a bit before regretfully having to leave. While everyone was leaving Kyoya stayed behind.  
"Goodnight Kristen." He pressed his lips on hers lingering for a moment before pulling away.  
"Goodnight Kyoya." She said as he left blushing.

A week later Kristen was released, they planned to go back to Japan sadly. Kristen stopped at her parent's house before they left.  
"Bye momma, bye daddy." She hugged her parents.  
"Bye Kristen, stay safe." Her mom said hugging her.  
"Be good, I don't need any fines." Her dad joked hugging her.  
"No promises." She snickered. "Bye Aunt Yesinia, bye Uncle Mike." She hugged her aunt and uncle who said something similar to what her parents said.  
"Bye Angelina, I'll face time you when we get there." She hugged Angelina who kissed her on the cheek.  
"Bye Mariela, I'll see you later." Kristen hugged the small girl and Mariela kissed her on the cheek. She got Bello, Addie, and Freedom Fire We left and hopped on the Ootori private plane going to Japan.  
I sat with Bello on my lap like always next too Kyoya who was typing like always. I smiled as I pet the soft fur. I put my ear buds in my ears and listen to music with my Iphone on shuffle. I fall asleep my chin on Bello's back.  
"I'm not waking Kristen up." Payton snorted at the others when the volunteered for him to wake her up.  
"Well someone has to!" Maggie growled at him.  
"I got it." Kyoya said, he pressed his lips on hers causing her to wake up eyes wide.  
"Good morning." He smirked at her pulling away causing her to blush.  
"Umm, g-g-good m-morning." She stuttered getting up. Everyone went inside and was getting ready for school tomorrow. Kristen laughed and went to bed.

"Time for school!" Sarah chimed, I glared at her and went to change. I put on a strapless blue sweetheart top with a black plaid pattern, two grey gloves without hands but had a triangle pattern on the back of the hand with black abstract designs on it, black skinny jeans, a white ribbon tied on my throat with a blue rose adorn to it, and black sandal heels with straps over the toes. I grab my bag and head downstairs my heels clicked quietly and I went down to breakfast and ate quietly.  
"Wow Kristen looks like a girl!" The twins said coming down in there uniform. I kicked one in the jaw with my high heel, grabbing the other one by the arm twisting it.  
"Gee I wonder why." I snapped at them sitting back down taking a long drink of some coffee.  
"Leave Kris alone." Diego said chuckling. We finished eating and headed to school. Throughout the day I doodled in my notebook, at the end of the day we went to the host club, I did some make up work and homework while listening to music while the club was in business.  
"Come on, club's over." Tamaki smiled, I put my books back in my bag.  
"I want to go to a haunted place and make friends." I said randomly.  
"That'd be fun, does the host club do anything for Halloween?" Shimari asked the king.  
"Yah, we have a tournament of bravery!" The twins interrupted. "It's tonight; we had a few other clubs help while we were in America." The twins smirk. "And we have costumes for everyone!" They chimed.  
"No you shady twins, leave my daughters alone!" Tamaki screamed at the twins.


	31. Author's Note sorry this isn't a chapter

sorry last chapter was really short, but anyways for the sequeal I was thinking Kristen could either work for NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) or SVU for NYPD (Special Victims Unit and New York Police Department) sorry this isn't a chapter, please tell me what I should do like NCIS and Law & Order SVU so I was thinking of basing it on that, I love them both alot so I don't really know. I love you all!


	32. Halloween Haunt

The twins tied Tamaki to a chair to keep him from protesting and got a chalk board with each of the girls name on it.

_Sarah: devil (changing room 1)  
Madison: witch (changing room 2)  
Casey: Vampire (changing room 3)  
Shimari: Fairy/ Pixie (changing room 4)  
Maggie: cop (changing room 5)  
Kristen: grim reaper (changing room 6)  
Toral: mad hatter (changing room 7)  
Haruhi: little red riding hood (changing room 8)_

"Should we be scared?" Sarah asked looking at us.  
"Probably." Maggie said crossing her arms. I looked at the twins who were smirking.  
"Your costumes are in the changing rooms! Now go!" The twins said like it was a race. I walk back and get into my changing room and see my costume. I put it on and look in the mirror. I wore black leather boots reaching mid-thighs, black shorts (booty shorts courtesy of the twins as all of the costumes are) a black corset the roped on the back show a bit of my back, tight black arm warmers, a leather necklace, and a cloak around her, the hood covered part of my coppery hair that popped from the outfit, and a long silver scythe in one hand, in my other was a silver chain which was connected to scythes handle.  
"I am not coming out of here!" I scream along with the others.  
"Come on! We worked hard on those!" The twins whined.  
"That's too damn bad!" I snapped.  
"Are you having trouble with the costume, because we'd gladly help you." I could picture the cat like smirks on their faces.  
"Come in here and I will personally end your lives and send you straight to hell with a hug from the devil." I snarled.  
"Just come on out, it can't be that bad!" They whined.  
"No!" Maggie shouted from the changing room next to me.  
"Come on out you weenies! Or we're coming in and dragging you out!" The twins threatened. I heard silence fallowed by the sounds of shouts, hits and kicks. I grabbed the scythe and when the door opened I swung and felt a hand grab it, another grabbing me by the waist.  
"LET ME GO!" I shouted kicking the high heels of the boots kicking Hikaru in the leg hard; I heard a grunt of pain. The twin let me down and Kaoru gave me the scythe before they ran like hell.  
"Do you love it?!" They said reminding me of the episode 'dying for pie' from Spongebob.  
"No I look like half of the people at my old school." I snapped grabbing the scythe and stalked towards the twins only to be grabbed by the waist and placed back by Mori.  
"Dammit." I hissed I grabbed my two pairs of scissors from my book bag throwing them, one gets imbedded in Hikaru's collar and pinned in the wall, the other one imbedded in Kaoru's collar and pinned in the wall.  
"That is quite enough Kristen." Kyoya said smirking at the twins scared faces. I grumbled under my breath and took back the scissors, placing them in my boots.  
"I'm not wearing these." I took off the gloves and grabbed my whip coiling it around one arm, the twins gave me a wrist length fishnet glove.  
Sarah wore a red glittery short devil body suit that looked like a leotard with see through red sleeves, an attached devil tail, head band with horns, red Mary Jane platform heels, a pitch fork, and nude glittery tights.  
Madison wore a short black baby doll dress, ruffles on the cleavage, spider web designs skimmed over it, an attached belt, choker, gloves with thin belts over it, a witch hat, black glitter pumps, and spider web panty hose.  
Casey wore a tight short black dress with a belt that had a silver cursive star, chains dangling off of it, a ring choker, a short cape, and black platform boots.  
Shimari wore a tight black dress with a corset top, the skirt of it had bright metallic blue petal designs, the middle of the corset was the same hue of blue running up it and along the neck line, a belt ran over the corset at the waist, thin grey fairy wings with petal designs, a long blue gloveletts with black petal designs on the top, and high heel black boots over fishnet pantyhose.  
Maggie wore a black bustier with a black mini skirt with layers of black lace on the edge, black gloves, a badge on her chest, black high heeled bandit boots, and the black police hat perched on her head.  
Toral wore a bubble gum pink dress with a short attached purple velvet jacket, attached yellow tie, green print leggings with matching fingerless gloves, velvet splat covered shoes, and a green Mad Hatter top hat.  
Haruhi wore a red apron dress, a red hooded cape, white seamless tights, black Mary Jane platform shoes, and a gingham basket at her side.  
"What are we suppose to do for the tournament?" I sat on the arm of a red sofa, my legs crossed.  
"Scare people, last people standing are the winners." The twins said smirking.  
"Is everyone getting dressed up?" Sarah asked as she poked me with her pitchfork. I pretended to slice her with my scythe causing her to laugh.  
"Yah, but the host club and those 3 are just going to be vampires." Hikaru and Kaoru said before going to change, the others fallowing. Sarah brushed my hair, she got some water and made my hair damp, curling it lightly.  
"Yo, Hikaru! Kaoru, do you two having any makeup we can barrow!?" Sarah shouted at the twins.  
"Yah! In the back closet!" The twins shouted back. Sarah went to a cabinet in the back and opened it, her mouth gapped open. There was a large section filled with different make up products, why they had it in here, I didn't want to know. Sarah sat me down and put a shimmery silver eye shadow, my eye lashes long, fanned towards the edge, she did a cat eye style on my eyes, my lips were the color of darker crimson kiss lipstick, she went over it in a clear shimmery lip gloss, she parted my hair at the center into braids and secured in a bun at the lower back and adorned with a gold and black hair band.

We traded seats and I did a fire red, then faded around it in orange than gold, I made her eyelashes long, her lips full and dark, dark eyeliner popping out her eyes, a pale pink blush on her face.  
"Come on, we gotta be in the garden in five minutes." Kyoya said.  
"Kay!" I said, I brush through her hair quickly, and fix the devil horns. I walked with Sarah who smirked. We got to the garden and I saw a bunch of other students in costumes. I stood with my friends, waiting for the tournament to start.  
"Ladies and gentleman, it is time, for the Halloween tournament of courage to begin." The student body president said. Most of the students begun to sprint, I smirk. The Americans and Host split into original groups looking at each other. I stepped forward as did Tamaki.  
"May the best win." He shook my hand.  
"Oh I plan on it." I said before walking off with the others.  
"You got your bobby pins?" Shimari whispered in my ears. I touched my hair with a smirk. We headed inside and we climbed up the stairs to the second of the three floors. The halls were deserted, likely since the doors are locked and were near where the nurse and therapist is.  
"You got five minutes, do it." Payton said, my friends left so we didn't get caught. I took my hair down from all bobby pins and the ribbon, undoing the braids my hair fell in curls. I squat down and inserted the bobby pin pressing it and twisting it until I heard a soft click. I smirked and put the bobby pin back in my hair, I tied my hair with the ribbon. I whistle high pitched but short and they come, into the room the guys got the duffle bags from my locker. I grabbed the makeup, fake blood, and certain items to scare people. Maggie and Casey helped me put makeup on others, the door was locked and we were in the corner useable through the window.  
For Sarah I made it look like her right eye was gauged out, scars and blood on her face. For Diego I made him look like a chef, the left part of his mouth and jaw torn and bloody, dark circles under his eyes, cuts and bruises on his face. I gave him a bloody chef costume (don't ask why I had it) and had him go change in the closet (lol). I made Payton look like a clown, large pink diamond looking make up over his eyes, a creepy black smile on his white face, and made him change into a black and white stripe clown suite, Maggie fixed the red wig that finished the look. For Toral I made blood run down her cheeks, teared skin bloody on her forearm, dark hair put in high pig tails. I laughed as Shimari threw a nurse dress at Madison covering it in blood, sending her over to me for makeup. I made her skin paler, making scars and tears in the skin, blood on her face making a bloody looking slit in her throat. Casey made Carson's skin pale, his jaw charred and dried with blood, she gave him a grey janitor looking suit and had him change, covering it in blood spiking and covering his hair in blood. Maggie did Shimari making her hair spiked like it was electric blood dripping from it, blood ran from her eyes and mouth, a slit on her throat, tears around her eyes (tears meaning broke not crying just so you know). Maggie just did blood dripping down my face like tears, giving me a pair of high black heels. For Maggie I made a scar go over from the crown of her hair diagonally going over her right eye, blood on her cheeks looking tattered. Maggie and I did Casey making her eyes and cheeks look bruised and bloody, a thick scrape with blood falling just above the bruises, blood over the top of her dress, a strip torn out of the black dress the edge dipped in blood.  
I grab my scythe and we leave the room quietly. going down the hall. I ran down the hall and jumped climbing on the wall, I back flipped off the wall onto the chandelier, I sat on a thick piece of metal, I whistled the high pitch to let them know I was okay and they hid almost disappearing but you have to learn to look for the smallest details. Two girls walk by, one dressed like a cat, the other was a princess, to sum it up LAME! They were getting closer to the chandelier. I laugh like a possessed doll jumping down with my scythe. I swung it demonically.  
"Hi, I'm Sally, wanna play?" I giggled my scythe swung over my shoulder.  
"Um...I...uh..n-not really." The girls took off down the hall.  
"Wait! I wanna play!" I cried out I ran a few steps before climbing back up to the chandelier. I smirked as Diego stepped out of the shadows with a butcher knife in his hand.  
"Wanna help me cook," He grabbed the wrist of the cat turning it over. "This looks like it'd taste wonderful." He grinned evilly as they ran, Sarah stepped out with the gauged out looking eye.  
"I can't see, can I have your eye?" She asked them like a lost kid, the girls shrieked and ran, Carson crawled quickly around grabbing one ankle of each girls, they screeched and ran, did they not understand there was more of us? Toral begun to skip around them giggling, Shimari came and linked hands with Toral, they spun around and sand ring around the rosie. The girls ran and Payton jumped out laughing creepily to the point it sent shivers up my back, Madison stepped out slowly and let out a scream.  
"Don't send me back!" She screeched causing the girls to run the other way, the others stepped out causing them to run faster.  
"Come on I wanna see if I can get scared." I said I hopped down lightly on my feet. I walk down the hall, when people jumped out trying to scare me I just smiled bitterly. I skip down the halls giggling, I get to the stares and stand on the rails, I jump down landing lightly getting a scream.  
"Hi I'm Sally, wanna play! I don't like hide and seek though. When I played he left me there, all alone in the dark and never came back." I said sweetly causing the person to run.  
"Crap." I mutter as I lost my friends, oh well. I walked down the halls humming lightly. "Laaaa la, laa la la laa, laaa la, laa la la laa." I sang in a creepy voice. I felt something wrap around my ankle pulling me down the last few stairs.  
"Owe, that hurt." I said shaking my leg getting up. I felt something once more wrap around my leg tightly pulling me down.  
"Whoever the hell is doing that better stop before I scythe you." I chuckled bitterly. Whatever wrapped around my leg wasn't budging.  
"Oh cool a snake." I said uncoiling the emerald green snake, letting it coil around my arm. I heard a creak and swung my scythe around the corner catching air.  
"I'm imagining things Ayame." I said naming the snake after Ayame Sohma who was the snake of the zodiac.  
"Kriiiiiisteeeen!" A soft eerie voice called.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." I smile continuing to walk.  
"Kriiiisteeen." It said again this time a bit louder.  
"What!" I call out bad temporally, the voice shuts up. "Better." I smirk, I felt a breath brush over my neck.  
"Wanna play a game? The rules are I kill you, and you stay silent." I grinned. I swung my scythe behind me but caught air once more. 'The hell?' I thought turning around.  
"Why don't we switch the rules so I kill you?" The voice echoed.  
"Nope 'cause I ain't nobody's bitch." I said in a sing song voice but said bitch more like 'bey-otch'. "But I'd gladly play by my rules. Now I'm going to go hide the bodies." I said my heels clicked against the floor, something coiled against the heel of my shoe snapping it off causing me to fall backwards; hitting my head on the ground hard.  
"Son of a mother fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you slowly you fugly bitching asses!" I snarled rubbing the back of my head. I got back up and started to walk when once more something lashed out but instead of grabbing onto my shoe I uncoiled my whip snapping against it.  
"You want my shoes? You can fucking have them!" I snarl taking off my high heel throwing it, the heel stuck in the wall. I took off the broken shoe and tossed it. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I grab the hand, interlocking my ankle with others flipping them.  
"Mama doesn't play to lose, Mama plays to win." I smirk when I see Tamaki on the floor in pain.  
"Hi Kristen." He said in pain.  
"Kiss my ass and my shoes." I snapped coiling my whip around his wrist tightly. "Where the rest of you idiots?" I growled.  
"We split up." He said looking nervous.  
"Liar, oh well. You aren't worth my time." I said uncoiling my whip, I hear footsteps around the corner and motioned for him to be quiet. I jumped on the persons back my hands over their eyes.  
"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" I screeched causing them to scream running, I hopped off laughing. I ran back up the walls onto the chandelier, I begun to silently hop chandelier to chandelier out of sight.

"You idiot! You almost got us caught!" The twins whisper screamed at Tamaki who sobbed quietly in the corner.  
"Well she didn't seem scared at all." Haruhi said, she sat on the floor with a book.  
"Well she acts like she isn't scared of anything!" The twins whined.  
"First one to find what she's scared of wins!" The twins and Tamaki shouted.  
"But what's going to be the prize?" The twins now sounded bored.  
"These pictures of her in middle school." Kyoya said with pictures of Kristen in his hands.  
"Oh bother." Haruhi muttered.  
"Do you just randomly carry pictures of everyone everywhere?" The twins asked causing Kyoya to smirk.


	33. Funhouse

I hopped from chandelier to chandelier; looking for my friends. I saw Carson laughing creepily at a guy, when he ran I dropped down onto his back, covering his eyes.  
"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" I shout causing him to push me off running, while I laughed.  
"Where the hell were you?!" Maggie shouted at me.  
"Wandering around." I said my laughter was reduced to giggles and chuckles. Maggie glared at me. "I'm sorry Mama, we can sing like the tone deaf bitches we are to make it up!" I smirked as her face melted into a smile.  
"I know just where to go. Okay so were.." I begun to whisper getting small nods. "Come on were going on the chandeliers." I said getting a few looks. "They won't know we're coming!" I hissed, finally they agreed. I showed them how to run up and after a few tries everyone was up. We jumped chandelier to chandelier until we were just above where I heard the host clubs chatter. We all put on ski mask and I put on a black tank top and skinny jeans, screw shoes(lol) and sat down on the branches.  
"I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall" I sang causing the host to shut up.  
"Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash" Maggie sang next to me smirking.  
"This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down" Everyone sang I tried not to laugh when they came out confused.  
"9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun" I said in a softer voice, almost breathing it out in a hiss.  
"Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory" Casey and Shimari sang in unison trying not to giggle.

"I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards" Diego, Carson, Payton, Toral and Sarah sang, the guys sang lower while the girls sand different higher pitches sound amazing.  
"Who there?!" Tamaki cried out sounding scared.  
"This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down." We sang happily,Tamaki and the twins trembled, I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.  
"9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun" I hissed once more.  
"Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this fucker down" Sarah and Casey sang, they sat next to each other on a thick branch of the chandelier.  
"do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dadadada  
do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo doo" as they sang and I counted down I grabbed a few whips, two wrapped around both wrist, the other two to his ankles, I grabbed one for a wrist and one for his ankle, Maggie grabbed the other two and we begun to pull him up.  
"Milord!" The twins said as Tamaki was pulled up, Tamaki was shouting in fear. I held the two in one hand and grabbed another and snapped it having it wrap around his mouth and we pulled him faster.  
This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down" I threw Tamaki over my shoulder and we begun to run back to the schools therapist office and threw him in the closet tying him to a chair locking the door.  
"One down. Next we're getting Haruhi." I said, I left the guys and Shimari to keep Tamaki in line, well more like Shimari and Diego were keeping everyone there in line. We crept along the chandeliers and I smile when I heard there panicked chatter and Haruhi trying to calm the twins and Hunny down. Haruhi was by a door, I popped open a ceiling tile and I crawled through with Maggie quietly, I hopped into the room Haruhi was by, I crept there, I opened the door and grabbed Haruhi, I heard a shout and slammed the door carrying her into the vents, Maggie had opened the windows to lead them off, Maggie put the vent there and we peeped through, a gag on Haruhi's mouth, I chuckle when they jump through the window. Haruhi screamed through the gag and I took off the mask knowing she wouldn't tell, she couldn't anyways.  
"It's us were just going to scare the other host will you help?" I asked her, she nodded and we went back, she looked at me like I was mad when we jumped the chandeliers. We got back to the office and we tied Haruhi along with Tamaki in the closet, I winked at her and I almost saw her smirk.  
"Next we can get Mori and Hunny, they'll be harder but I love a challenge." I smirked leaving with Sarah and Toral, we hop around I try not to laugh when I hear the twins shouts. I grab my whip and lash it down grabbing Hunny's wrist, he lets out a shout, I lash out another, Sarah and Toral lashed out two grabbing him, Mori grabbed the rope and it was hard for us to pull him in, Toral and Sarah took my whips around Hunny, I lashed a few whips and wrapped them around Mori who struggled trying to get his cousin back. I lashed out a few more in each hand and was able to pull up a defenseless Mori smirking. I hoisted Takashi over my shoulder with help of Toral and we get back to the room.  
"Takashi, Hunny it's us, we're just going to scare Tamaki and the twins, Haruhi knows. Don't tell him or the twins okay." I said when we were far enough from the host. Mori nodded and Hunny did also. We got to the room and I locked them in the closet. Four down three to go. This time were getting the twins, Madison and I go back out, I heard Kyoya snap at the twins to stop yelling. I lashed out my whip grabbing Hikaru's wrist.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru said as Madison snapped a whip around Kaoru's wrist. I snapped another around Hikaru's ankle, Madison did the same to Kaoru and we pulled them up. We went back to the room and we locked them in the closet.  
"I'll grab Kyoya." I said shooting out of the room, I went along the chandeliers and hopped down startling Kyoya. I tackle him to the ground pulling out duck tape putting it over his mouth, hog tied him with some rope, I threw him over my shoulder and ran up the walls, hopping chandelier to chandelier into the therapist office. I throw him in the closet lock the door.  
"You got the chainsaw?" I asked Payton causing him to smirk. He handed me the chainsaw and I opened the door and grabbed Haruhi causing the others the let out muffled shouts, as did Haruhi. I slammed the door shut and ran the chainsaw, Haruhi let out raw screams, The others spat fake blood letting it seep through the doors. I opened the closet door and ran the chainsaw causing them to scream, all but Mori who stayed stoic. I brought it down towards Tamaki who was sobbing and couldn't help but start to laugh to where my chest hurt. I tried to stifle my laughter but failed. I put down then chainsaw and laughed, I pulled off my mask and was laughing.  
"Looks like I win." I smirked then yawned. "I'm going home, I'm tired. Good night." I said, I turned around and begun to hum funhouse by pink softly as I walked away;


	34. Birthdays aren't that bad

When I got home I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts falling asleep quickly. I woke up for school and put on blue halter top with criss cross straps, dark skinny jeans, black knee length boots with silver buckles on the outside, and did a fishtail braid in my hair. I went downstairs to breakfast and sat next to Diego.  
"Kristen we never did anything for your birthday." Madison said causing me to stiffen.  
"Is that so?" I said my voice blank taking a sip of coffee.  
"Yes and we are going to do something even if it kills you." She said like she was a lawyer.  
"Well I'll most likely be dead before anything happens." I muttered. "And sweetie in case you didn't know your about four months late. Too bad we'll have to try again next year." I said my eyes bored into hers.  
"Do you not like your birthday?" Tamaki interrupted out stare down.  
"Hate it." I said simply.  
"Why?" He asked getting on my nerves.  
"I just do." I snapped at him.  
"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" The twins chanted, I clenched my jaw.  
"No." I growled dangerously calm causing them to shut up. I stood up from the table abruptly.  
"Kristen?" Maggie asked.  
"I'm not hungry. I'll be in our room." I said going back upstairs. I collapsed on the bed on my back, staring at the ceiling. I heard a knock at the door but didn't look.  
"Kristen? Are you okay?" I recognized Kyoya's voice.  
"Fine, I'm just not hungry." I said closing my eyes.  
"Are you sure?" I was surprised when I heard concern in his voice.  
"Peachy." I replied.  
"Why don't you like your birthday?" He asked, I turned away from him staring at the wall.  
"I just don't. Come on we're going to be late for school." I said grabbing my bag leaving. I got in the car and took a window seat staring out it.

"_Happy birthday bitch." I felt his hand snap against my cheek, collapsing on the floor. I stayed silent as he gripped my hair pulling me up punching me hard. He threw me against the table, the corner bit into my skin. He pulled me up by my arm and shoved me into a shelf, my head hit it hard. I felt something sticky and warm trail down my head as I sunk to the ground. He kicked me hard making me turn over with a grunt. He stabbed me in the arm as I jerked to the side blood sunk down my arm. I forced myself to stand up, if I was down he'd hurt me worse. He shoved me back down kicking me, I felt something snap in my arm painfuly._

"Kris, we're at school." Diego's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said getting out of the car. Throughout the day I was quiet, memories played an endless loop in my mind. At the end of the day I was dragged to the host club, I sat by the window staring out listening to my music. I hummed along to the music reading a book. After a while I was poked to know it was time to go.  
"Come on Kris, the host decided to have a ball for your birthday tonight. All the guest are telling there friends." Madison was still going to be going at this.  
"hahaha no." I said flatly. "I'm going to be sleeping." Madison glared.  
"You're going."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Fine!" I snapped pulling my hair back. "But if I'm going down, you're going down with me." I glared at her getting a cup of coffee drinking it. Madison drags the girls (minus Haruhi who has to be a host) to a dress store. I snickered as Madison tried on a poofy pink ball gown that looked like bubble gum. (I'm going to skip the trying on 20,000 dresses and just tell you what she's wearing)  
Madison chose a long royal blue strapless taffeta gown, a flower just below the hip where the gown was bunched, a metallic looking gem in the middle of the flower and on the chest.  
Sarah chose a strapless beautiful floral print and sparkling accents to create a captivating style that is feminine and chic with gentle ruching that creates a stunning silhouette and a small train on the short gown.  
Maggie chose a charcoal grey halter top dress, featuring a sweetheart neckline with beaded straps and a dazzling brooch at the gathered side.  
Toral chose a purple and gold print short dress with v-neckline and ruched empire waist.  
Casey chose a sensational strapless formal dress featuring a pleated bodice with dazzling accents cascading down the center. The flowing layered skirt is cut high in the front and falls beautifully to the floor in the back to create a dramatic look for the white, pink, red, green, yellow, black, and blue print dress.  
Shimari chose a fuchsia print dress a few inches below the knee with black embellished waist, a v-neckline with thin straps.  
I chose a kneelength strapless sweetheart neckline dress, with a royal blue sequin bust, and a shimmering taffeta pleated empire waist. The layered tulle multi colored skirt on the long sequin dress is full with a whimsical ruffled hemline.  
"I am the rainbow!" I twirled around the skirt bounced around me, I guess this could be fun. I liked how the dress showed off my legs and arms, though I didn't care for dresses much I liked this one. I changed back to my clothes and we paid for the dresses leaving, we went to a shoe store, I got metallic silver high heeled shoes with rhinestones and a 4 ¼'' heel and 1'' platform. The others got some shoes and we left to go back to the house. The guys were at the academy setting up so we had the place to ourselves. Madison put my hair in big bun that resembled that of a ballerina's with strands of my copper hair curled lightly framing my face. I put on my shoes and Madison did some natural makeup and lightly glossed lips.  
Half an hour later we were already to go, I grabbed my black clutch; I put a mint in my mouth, and ended up with none since everyone took one.  
"Madison, as much I like when you do my hair, I don't like this bun." I glared but she just stuck out he tongue.  
We got to the school just as people started to arrive. We stepped out of the limo they left for us and went inside, I saw the host greeting everyone.  
"Hey Kristen!" Tamaki said hugging me, I twitched but accepted the hug.  
"Tono! Leave our toy alone!" The twins said grabbing me by my arms playing tug of Kristen.  
"Toy? What the hell? Let go of me!" I shouted, I felt Hunny hug me.  
"You look pretty Kris-chan!" He said happily.  
"Thank you Hunny senpai. Hi Mori senpai." I said to the stoic 3rd year who nodded.  
"Hello Kristen, you look wonderful." I felt an arm snake around my waist, I looked up a Kyoya who was smirking.  
"Hey Kyoya." I said smiling. He led me away from the others and onto the dance floor and begun to dance.  
"Your dress sure is colorful. I thought you'd get something different." He smirked twirling me around.  
"Are you saying you don't like it?" I said mischievously.  
"I love it." He said pressing his forehead against mine. I felt his fingers crawl from my waist to my hair, pulling out the pins so my hair fell around me.  
"Better." He whispered causing me to blush.  
"My turn!" Tamaki said sweeping me away from Kyoya causing me to laugh. I danced with Tamaki for a bit before dancing with Mori, then Hunny, then Kaoru, then Hikaru, then Haruhi, and finally back to Kyoya. He led me out to the balcony and pressed his lips against mine gently. I smiled against his lips and twined my arms around his neck, I felt his arms around my waist holding me ever so gently. I kissed him back boldly, I felt his tongue against my lip asking for entrance which I granted him. Our tongues battled for dominance, I was winning.  
"Stop trying to lead." He hissed kissing me hard causing me to smirk. We broke from the kiss, trying to catch our breath.  
"I win." I smirked pressing my lips against his lightly. I pulled away slightly when he grabbed my head in his hands kissing me.  
"I win." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Maybe my birthday wasn't too bad.


	35. Karaoke

We went back inside; I danced with a few more people including Diego, Carson, and Payton. Everyone left and we were talking a bit.  
"My feet hurt." Sarah complained.  
"Hahahahaha!" I mocked her causing her to glare.  
"Kristen do your feet hurt?" Kyoya asked with a mischievous look that made my skin crawl.  
"No..." I said cautiously.  
"That means you didn't dance enough." He grabbed my hand pulling me onto the dance floor once more, this dance was unlike the others, this one was fast, but not rushed; including lots of spins, twists, and twirls, him lifting me, or hold me close. As we walked danced my dress twisted and twirled around me with the fast movements. He flipped me over and dipped me low, my heart pounded against me chest at the end of the dance. I got up and pulled my hair back as we left, when we got back to the house I changed out of the dress and into a pair of comfy pajamas. My feet ached after that final dance, as I drifted into sleep, the music still played in my head.

"Kristen, get up!" Maggie shouted at me jolting me from my slumber.  
"What!" I snapped at her.  
"You're going to be late." She said going down for breakfast. I bolted up and put on a pair of blue plaid skinny jeans, a black tank top that read 'When life gives you lemons... YOU THROW THE LEMONS IN LIFE'S FACE AND DEMAND FOR CUPCAKES!' and black combat boots laced up. I brushed my hair and threw it into a curly pony tail; I rushed down the stairs causing Bello to bark at me. I threw him a piece of bacon and grabbed some coffee and an apple to eat in the car. I ate the apple quickly and drank the coffee happily. Throughout the day I was quietly working or reading.  
At the end of the dark, I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out the classroom when I felt two arms link with my arms dragging me down the hall getting a few looks.  
"How ya doing?" I asked a person staring at me, I twisted my head around and saw Diego and Payton dragging me, Maggie and Sarah were walking down the hall also. Sarah wore a black and white stripe sweater over a red tank top with dark jeans and red converse. Maggie wore a black tank top with a heart on it, a British flag inside it, electric blue jeans, a red and black plaid belt and black pumps. Diego and Payton dragged me to another abandoned music room and dropped me on the floor. (How many abandoned music rooms are in Ouran? Let's find out, a one, a toe, a three *crunch* How many abandoned music rooms are in Ouran? The world may never know!)  
"What the hell are we doing in an abandoned music room?" I asked annoyed.  
"There's an autumn festival here and I signed us up to play." Payton grinned widely and I smashed my hand over his head.  
"You bastard! You could've asked!" I shouted at him annoyed. An annoyed look on his face as he rubbed the bump on his head melted into a smile.  
"So you're in?"  
"Of course I'm in!" I grinned back at him.

"Where the others?" The twins asked when the club was over and they were sitting around.  
"Don't know." Madison said as she sipped some coffee.  
"I heard Payton and Diego talking about kidnapping Kristen." Carson chuckled.  
"Kidnap as in kidnap, or kidnap as in 'hey you're my friend and I don't care if your grounded we're going to do whatever I want.'" Toral asked an eyebrow raised.  
"The second one." Carson held up two fingers.  
"I think I have an idea of where they are." Casey said with a small smile.  
"Where are the two fair maidens!" Tamaki screamed at Casey.  
"Diego and Payton aren't here either." Shimari chimed.  
"Oh yah..." Tamaki trailed off causing Shimari to chuckle.  
"Anyways, it'd probably be best to leave them alone." Casey said crossing her legs.  
"We must save them!" Tamaki shouted getting in Casey's face causing her to push him away.  
"Just leave them alone for now." Casey rolled her eyes.  
"I too am curious of what they're doing." Kyoya said looking up from his notebook.  
"Ugh, whatever, but don't go in until I say so. That means you two." Casey said with a glare towards the twins who stuck out their tongues.  
"Where exactly do you think they are?" Kyoya asked as they walked down the hall.  
"The abandoned music room," Casey said as they walked up the stairs.  
"And why would they be in there?" Kyoya asked a bit annoyed at the confusion he was feeling.  
"Patience young grass hopper, good comes to those who do the wave." Casey said with a smirk.  
"Casey, its good comes to those who wait." Shimari chuckled.  
"Oh." Casey bluntly said. "Shh." She put her finger to her lips and opened the door a crack, they were all crouched down looking through the small crack.  
They saw Maggie with a bass with a black and white checkered design, a raspberry paint splash with a hot pink heart with angel wings and a halo. Sarah was at the keyboard poking at it, she had taken off her black and white sweater and they could see the black Henna design that wrapped from her left hip to mid back. Diego had a rhythm guitar with gold, orange, red, and brown molten design over it looking like lava, and was tuning it. Payton sat at some drums beating around at them messing around chuckling. Kristen had taken down her hair and had a black electric guitar with a singular rose design with black torn vines wrapped around it.  
"What are we warming up with?" Payton said twirling the drum sticks in a show off manner causing Kristen to snort.  
"Let's do I'm not a princess." Kristen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I don't wanna do a girly song!" Payton whined.  
"We're doing it." Kristen growled causing him to look in fear.  
"Sure, I'll count it off." Payton said starting a beat.

ooooh...  
Fairytales are supposed to have happy endings  
We had everything in the world  
Where did we go?

Reality hurts more than this...  
But, I feel more pain than I usually would  
Princes & Princesses aren't to much  
But, you, are worth everything  
(chorus)  
You saved me from a dragon,  
Where has that gone?  
You held me by your side  
But, you don't remember  
So, I'm not a princess  
Without my prince...

Whoa oh oh oh...  
Why are you a dream-crusher  
I don't understand,  
That you'd leave me for her

Reality is worse than this...  
And, I can't see the light  
When your not by my side

You saved me from a dragon,  
Where has that gone?  
You held me by your side  
But, you don't remember  
So, I'm not a princess  
Without my prince...

Then one day you realize  
That I was right...  
But, I'm so sorry  
'Cause once you do and it's for real,  
Then, I'd be torn in two...

You saved me from a dragon,  
Where has that gone?  
You held me by your side  
But, you don't remember  
So, I'm not a princess  
Without my prince...

You saved me from a dragon,  
Where has that gone?  
You held me by your side  
But, you don't remember  
So, I'm not a princess  
Without my prince...

Kristen's voice was powerful but was still soft, with Maggie and Sarah singing with her, she played her guitar happily. All in all, the host were surprised that she had a good voice, the American's just smirked.

"Couldn't we have warmed up to something else?" Payton whined.  
"Fine, we can do I will not bow." Kristen scowled at him.  
Fall  
Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
Fall

Watch the end from dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shove the world away

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded ,fake  
I will shove the world away  
Fall

"Better your majesty?" Kristen sneered.  
"Much." Kristen pounded her fist on his head.  
"Owe, anyways what are we doing for the festival?" Payton stuck out his tongue at her.  
"You guys are the idiots who signed up without my knowing so, that is not my problem." Kristen crossed her arms over the chest and got slapped in the back of the head by Maggie. "Owe, Mama! Why would you do that to me!? I thought you loved me!" Kristen wailed to her friend who shook her head.  
"Hey, you said you were in so it is your problem a much as it is ours." Maggie said.  
"Okay, so how about you're my adrenaline?" Diego asked.

"Okay, I like that one, how many do we need?" Kristen asked taking out a black notebook with a rose on it that matched her guitar.  
"Three, let's do you're my adrenaline, love does not exist, and the new one you're working on." Maggie said.  
"Okay, well I'm almost done with the new one, how about me start on you're my adrenaline?" Kristen asked tucking a strand of hair back.  
"Okay, when are you gonna have the new one done?" Diego asked.  
"By tomorrow at the latest. And I'd be glad to start practice as soon as we aren't being spied on." Kristen said looking at the door with an even gaze. "Hello." She said with a sweet smile. Everyone migrated into the room, Kristen leaned on Diego looking tired.  
"We didn't know you people could play instruments!" The twins said shocked.  
"Well, what would be the point of telling you?" Kristen asked as she met their eyes.  
"So it was a secret?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked confused.  
"No, but was there ever really a reason to bring it up?" Kristen said evenly her eyes sharp.  
"Well no, but we wanted to know!" The twins and Tamaki said causing Kristen to roll her eyes.  
"Well now you do." Kristen begun to pack up her guitar.  
"What?! We wanna hear you play!"  
"You already did you morons." Kristen shot at them. "Okay, let's get going." Kristen said leaving.  
"Let's go to karaoke!" Carson said bouncing around.  
"No." Kristen said grabbing her bag.  
"Why not!" Carson and Payton whined.  
""Karaoke has people and Kristen doesn't play well with others." She spoke in third person.  
"Why does there being people matter? You'll be performing in a week for the school." Maggie said putting her arm around Kristen.  
"Is that what you're scared of?" The twins asked her smirking.  
"I don't do scared." She answered smoothly 'Lies' everyone thought but didn't speak. "But since you'll probably drag me anyways let's go." Kristen said.  
"Hold on, I want to change from my uniform." Diego said, we went back to the house and people changed into different outfits.  
Sarah changed into a black tank top with a hot pink skull on it, hot pink skinny jeans and black converse.  
Casey changed into a yellow and black checkered top with a black tie loosely around her neck, a yellow beanie, a short jean skirt, and yellow converse.  
Toral changed into white tiger print skinny jeans, a black tank top with metallic copper sandals, layers of necklaces scattered on her neck.  
Maggie changed into hot pink skinny jeans, a white tank top with black graphic designs, black open toe heels, red heart stud ear rings, and a black and white stripe beanie.  
Shimari changed into yellow skinny jeans, red converse, a black tank top and a black and white stripe poncho top.  
Casey changed into purple shorts, a pair of tights, one was yellow with black tiger markings, the other was orange with red tiger markings, a tight metallic orange tank top, and black heels. Over all she looked like tellie tubbies barfed on her.  
I changed into a dark blue green long sleeve top, a black skirt to mid thigh, a black sash on my upper waist just before the skirt, black tights, and dark combat boots.  
Diego wore a blue and black checkered shirt with dark jeans, and blue converse. (incase you haven't noticed I love making my characters wear either heels or converse lol).  
Payton wore a white and grey tee shirt with a light grey jacket, dark jeans, and white converse.  
Carson wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket (from Payton ^.^) dark jeans, and black sneakers.  
"We have a surprise!" Madison and Maggie we're grinning from there spot in the living room. Everyone else looked confused.  
"Come in." Maggie smirked as Madison called someone in. Hayley, she wore a green short sleeve shirt with black graphic designs, a pair of jean shorts, and grey converse. Her short hair pulled back, bangs framed her face.  
"HAYLEY!" Kristen shouted grinning tackling her twin in a hug.  
"Kristen!" She hugged her back smiling.

We found a place to go and it didn't look to busy. We squeezed into a booth, there wasn't a seat for me so I sat on my twins lap and talked.  
"Go Diego go!" I pushed my friend out of the booth. "Go sing." I grinned tucking a copper lock behind my ear.  
"Fine but you're going next." He smirked.  
"This isn't a negotiation now go sing. Payton, Carson you to." I pushed the other two guys out and they went on stage. I laughed as they sang Bon Jovi 'It's My Life'. I laughed clapping when they finished.  
"Your turn." Payton smirked.  
"My turn my ass." I answered with a snort.  
"Your going." Carson said towering over me as I sat down. Damn it, I use to be taller than the midget. I looked up at him, his flickering robin blue eyes met my dancing tawny.  
"No." I said my arms crossed.  
"Yes." He said in a sing song voice.  
"No, no, no, no-ity, no, no." I said in different pitches the last one flat.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Make me!" I dared him. He picked up me up by the waist, my feet dangled as I tried to kick him but missed.  
"Let me down you blonde!" I shouted as he dropped me on stage.  
"Do we have another singer?" The dj said.  
"Yes."  
"Fuck no." I said at the same time as he said yes.  
"Is it yes or no?" He asked sounding amused.  
"No."  
"Yes." We said at the same time. My eyes blazed.  
"I'm not singing Carson." I glared.  
"Yes you are, even if I have to glue your feet to the floor. Are you scared?" He smirked playfully.  
"I've told you before I don't do scared. But I don't wanna sing," I glared at the tall blonde.  
"To bad, she'll sing A264." He sat down leaving me up there glaring.  
"I'll kill you." I muttered under my breath.  
"And your name is?" He asked as he got the music ready.  
"What's yours?" I shot back grabbing the microphone as the familiar tune begun to play.  
"Let's go girls! Come on.

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman" I finished putting it back to sit down as drinks came.  
"Ooh lemonade!" I said grabbing one with a small thank you sitting down a cruel smirk on my face. Kyoya smirked softly.  
"I'm scared." Carson said nervously sipping his soda.  
"Hmm? And why'd that?" I innocently said getting a look from the others.  
"Give me your scissors?" Diego said a hand out.  
"What scissors?" I asked innocently my eyes baby blue.  
"The ones in your boots." He smirked. I sigh and give him my scissors that were in my left boot.  
"And your back up one." He gave the scissors to Maggie who put them in her purse.  
"What back up ones?" I pouted.  
"The ones in your sleeve towards your wrist." He smirked at me. I sighed and pulled them out of my sleeve getting looks from the others.  
"Sarah, pat her down." Diego said, Sarah dragged me up, and pat down my arms and on my shoulders. She pat down my torso, when she got to the sash at my waist she pat there a few times and pulled out my new sharp scissors. She finished the pat down and looked at Diego and saluted.  
"That's everything captain." Sarah teased at him and gave him my new scissors causing me to pout.  
"Thank you Sarah." He saluted back causing me to laugh.  
"No fair, I can't have scissors but she can have candy in her bra?" I pouted again.  
"Candy?" Kaoru said confused.  
"In her bra?" Hikaru finished looking confused before they burst out laughing.  
"Where else should I put it? I have gummy bears, twizlers, and gumdrops. Want any?" She pulled out a gummy bear, gum drops and a rope of twizlers. (lol my friend was watching victorious, and now guess who keeps candy in her bra?)  
"Can I have some twizler?" I asked, she begun to pull at the long rope.  
"Umm, scissors?" She asked, Diego handed me my scissors and I cut the red twizler and took it. The American's took and ate some candy and the host just stared.  
"KYOYA!" I shrill voice made my head snap to the side. Chiyoko.


	36. Gone

My jaw clenched my eyes burned a fiery green; I felt my sisters hand on my wrist.  
"I've missed you so much! You dropped off the face of the earth! We're supposed to be planning for the wedding!" Her shrill voice made me want to rip out my copper hair. So Kyoya didn't cut off the wedding, I felt a pang in my heart. She squished her ass into the booth that already had no room.  
"Oh, there two of you, like one wasn't bad enough." I felt Hayley's grip tighten around my wrist, my eyes blazed, but I smirked.  
"God made coke, god made pepsi, god made me oh so sexy, god made river, god made lakes, god made you, well... we all make mistakes." I said in a sing song voice my face inched closer to hers daringly.  
"I believe you have it backwards, who would date you?" She scrunched her nose.  
"Well there is my boyfriend, my ex who I broke up with, the other ex, another one, so yah allot of people. But the only way you can get love is if your daddy buys it." I smirked at her.  
"Oh yah, and who's your boyfriend." The look on her face read disbelief.  
"I believe you know him, it's Mr. Kyoya Ootori." I kept my smirk on my face.  
"That's a lie, because he's taken by ME." She glared darkly at me. I kept my smirk and let my free hand curl a piece of Kyoya's dark hair.  
"Take your hand off of him." She growled at me.  
"Fine, I'll get my hand off but not my lips." I leaned and pecked Kyoya on the cheek.  
"BITCH!" She screamed launching herself over the booth and grabbed me by the neck, I completely flew off my twins lap and we landed on the floor.  
"Stop!" Hayley screamed. Like hell I was going to stop, this bitch wants to fight, I will. We were rolling on the floor in a flurry of fist. My nails flew across her face, she yanked at my hair, I kicked her in the jaw and she punched me, I threw myself off of the ground, my eyes were pitch black, I grabbed her arm twisting it flipping her over my back. She grabbed my ankle tripping me and hit me in a flurry of slaps and kicks from her heels. Eventually Kyoya and Tamaki pulled her away, and Hayley, Diego, Maggie, Hunny, Mori, and Madison pulled me off while we were struggling to get back to fighting.  
"Your face looks much better like that." She sneered at me, I only had a few small cuts and my lip was busted. She had a whole bunch of cuts marks and her nose was bleeding, hopefully broken. Basically her whole face was bleeding.  
"I could say the same thing, but it would be a lie since you never look good." I sneered back; I grabbed my new sharp scissors from Diego and raised it like I was going to stab her. Bitch I was going to fucking kill the skank.  
"Heeey!" They said taking the scissors.  
"Let the bitch try." She sneered.  
"She approved it." I said grabbing two of the three pairs of scissors twirling them, my arm was raised and I grabbed the handle about to stab her, I brought the scissor down and felt myself tackled, I swung my scissor and felt it hit who tackled me, and threw the other one hitting her in the stomach smirking when it drew blood. When I saw who I cut I instantly felt regret but my eyes stayed the same. Kyoya, blood ran down his arm.  
"What the hell? Why'd you get in the way!?" I shouted at him and he had me pinned under him.  
"Calm down." His eyes bored into mine.  
"Hell no, bitch wants to fight I will now get off of me!" I shouted at him struggling.  
"Calm down." He repeated.  
"Make me!" I shouted if I could, I'd kill this bastard. In reply he crashed him lips on mine, I jerked my head away.  
"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted him.  
"Are you going to stop acting like a homicidal five year old?" He retorted.  
"Funny, my art teacher called me the same thing. And hell to the mother effin' no." I hissed trying to push him off.  
"We should probably get going." The twins said when they noticed people staring. We all left, well Kyoya had me thrown over him shoulder while I kicked. I got out of his grip and walked towards the bitch.  
"You aren't even worth my time." I snorted.  
"Whatever, I'm out of here." She huffed stomping away.  
"I should do that more often. It's so fun to taunt her." I said looking away.  
"Kristen! Why would you do that! Why is it necessary to fight?!" Hayley yelled at me, the others stepped back and watched.  
"What the hell did you expect me to do?" I answered. She grabbed my face making me look at her.  
"Why would you taunt Chiyoko if you knew she would fight back?! Why didn't actually scratch that, why can't you stay quiet?!" She shouts and I push her hands away.  
"Sure, go take her side! If you wanted me to stay quiet, well I'm sorry. That isn't me, that sure as hell ain't the way dad brought me up." I always was a daddy's girl, fighting, hiking, I could go from lipstick and mascara to mud in 3 seconds flat. "He always told me to fight back, and I ain't nothing but a damn fighter." I said, her eyes seemed to harden.  
"Then dad brought you up wrong." She whispered. I felt my eyes widen, I forced my eyes to stay black but they flashed to a violet blue. It was one thing for almost everybody to tell me that, it was a completely different thing for my own sister to tell me that. I choked back on a sob and took off running down the street.

We watched at Kristen took off running, Hayley stepped back and tears streaked down her face.  
"I made her run away again! I'm a terrible sister." She hid her face in her hands crying.  
"Again?" Everyone asked.  
"We got into a huge fight a year or two ago and she ran off, we didn't see her for a few weeks.  
"She should be fine, if she lasted a few weeks alone she should be fine." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and Hayley looked up her chocolate eyes sharp.  
"You sick mother fucking bastard! She doesn't know her way around her! She could get lost, or kidnapped, or mugged!" Hayley shouted at him.  
"She's a tough girl, she won't get kidnapped, if she get's mugged she kicks ass, and if she gets lost she has her cell and will wonder her way back." A glare hid Kyoya's eyes.  
"You sick bastard." Hayley hissed.  
"You're the one who made her run." Kyoya said his eyes smooth. A sharp crack sent his glasses flying.  
"I know what I said was wrong and I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry and I'm sure as hell am going to find her." Hayley hissed storming off.

I ran as fast as I could, tears fell from my eyes. I storm into some woods, the sound of leafs crunch under my combat boots. I see a stream and stop my running deep in the woods; I took off my boots and walked against a few flat stones sitting down on a flat stone, letting my feet rest in the shallow cool water. I brush off the tears in my face. I'm Kristen, I don't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness, I'm Kristen, I don't cry, I don't cry. I do not cry. I said staring at still water. I took a deep breath calming down. I stripped from my clothes to my underwear; a thick scar ran down my back, climbing up the rocks I dived down the waterfall into the water. The cool water wrapped around me, my copper hair flowed around me. I stayed under for a bit before coming up for air. I swam around for maybe half an hour before getting out, it was towards sunset. I pulled my dress on leaving my boots and tights off. I glance at my phone and saw it was 6:32pm. Like hell I was going back there, too bad I don't have my scissors.  
Most people would run back to where they came from but I liked to camp, sleep in the woods. My parents never minded if I told them, I'd go for the weekend, during breaks, and stay in the woods in the evening. My grandparents use to live where there weren't many neighbors and deep woods fun to go hiking around, finding and making new trails, finding the wild vegetables, fruits, and berries. We kept a book and we would bring the plant in, my grandma would draw it, we'd find out what it was and kept a section, the first section was berries, then vegetables like wild unions and carrots, then we had fruits, apples, and cherries and by each plant was when they were in season and what home remedies they could make or we could eat. But we aren't in New Jersey; this is Japan a whole new terrain. After the fruits we had plants like ivy, wheat, different trees, which had the best sap. My grandparents were old school but that life always seemed better than the one I had.  
I walked around the woods as the sun was setting, shelter now, food later. I laced up my boots and begun to scout the land. I climbed over a fallen oak tree and past a boulder, I walked down a hill, the trees were thick and scattered, bushes and shrubs everywhere reminded me of home. I see some berries in a bush, I walk towards the bush, the berries were along thin branches, and were about the size of a blueberry, the berries were red and looked allot like blueberries except for the color, I recognized them as red huckleberries. I grabbed a berry and popped it in my mouth, the bittersweet taste burst in my mouth making me smile. I grabbed a small branch full of berries and twirled it around, now how was I going to store these, at the moment I needed my hands free. A smirk on my lips and I put the end of the branch in my sash where I'd normally keep my scissors. Another branch or two and I was off. I walked through the woods, it felt like I was walking along hidden trails, ones that only I could navigate; as silly as that sounds; ever since I was little. I walked by a tree, my boot snagged a root sending my tumbling down the steep rocky hill, rocks dug into my side and back as I fell, not stopping until I was at the bottom. Pebbles and twigs littered by clothes, stains from the berries on my dress.  
"Damn it." I hissed pulling out the twig, glaring at the red stains that marked my dress. I grab my phone out of my bra, it was okay, the 'indestructible' case saved it. I placed the phone back in my bra and stared at the tall grass. I heard rustling in the grass startling me fallowed by soft whining. I ran through the grass and the whining got louder until I saw a dog tied to a peg. It was a bluetick coonhound, probably a mix of grey hound in there. The dog was bouncing around, her tail wagging barking. I let out my hand to let her sniff and she licked my hand. I crouched beside the beautiful, beautiful (yes so beautiful I had to type it twice) and my fingers begun to work at the note looped around her neck tightly. The dog panted trying to nuzzle her head under my arm, her nose was dry compared to a normal dogs wet nose. Her fur was slightly matted and looked a bit too skinny, damn it, if I hadn't fallen I could've given her the berries. I finally untied the knot and she jumped up on me. I laughed as she knocked me over. I got back up and we got out of the grass, she got still, she crept low to the ground and begun to take a few low steps before crouching lower; she took off running in fast long strides pouncing onto a rabbit biting into it snapping the neck. She walked up to me the rabbit in her jaws, she looked hungry.  
"You can chow down," I said, she stared at me and begun to eat the rabbit hungrily. I led her back to the stream where she drank greedily, poor baby. I needed to give her a name, I decided on naming her Boo-Radley, or Boo for short. She was sniffing around most likely for food while I was looking around for somewhere to sleep. I wandered around not wanting to go too far from the water and found a ditch with trees all around, though the ditch was even and deeper than most.  
"Boo!" I shouted and the dog came running to me, a duck in her jaw. "Good girl." I praised the dog smiling. I grabbed as much dry wood as I could, I took a thick piece and laid it across like a bride. I laid a few more like that and leaned a few down towards the back making the shelter large enough for the two of us, I laid dry leaves against the wood then went over it with muddy leaves and sticks to go cover any holes. We got in and I looked around happily than frowned, we couldn't put a fire in here.  
I got out and Boo-Radley fallowed. I tore apart the hut and grabbed the large sticks that made up most of it, I found three trees and smirked. I placed the sticks a bit off the ground and made what looked like a raft, I finished tying it up with some ivy vines and smirked. I hopped up with Boo-Radley and placed soft leaves and grass where we were sleeping. I curled up next to Boo sleeping lightly knowing we'd need a better spot to sleep tomorrow.  
I woke up to the beautiful morning light; Boo was chasing something around quickly. I got off the bed/raft and walked to the water. I pulled a small pool of water in my hands and washed over my face, almost instantly washing off the sadness I felt. I grabbed some wood and started a small fire; Boo dragged a few fish in her jaws.  
"Good job baby." I said, I pierced two dead fish on a sharp pointy stick and begun to roast it on the silver meat until it was light-ish brown with a few streaks of black on it. I toss one fish to Boo-Radley and eat the other one while roasting the last 3. I ate one more while I gave Boo the other two, trying to get her weight up. After we ate, I doused the fire and we took off, Boo walked a little ahead of me, getting distracted easily so I would have to pull her attention back with a whistle. She was only maybe a year old, practically a puppy. We walked for a bit before we stopped to rest, Boo was jumping around chasing a butterfly. I sat with my legs crossed, the sun on my face, my silver violet flecked eyes slowly drifted into sleep, Boo curled up next to me, panting quietly.


	37. One Fake Smile can Hide a Million tears

"We have to go find her!" Diego was twitchy, a week is long enough to keep him from his little sister (not actually, 'cause Hayley is related to Kristen and Diego and Hayley kiss and we don't need more incest nothing compares to Hika and Kao)  
"She's bound to some back soon." Kyoya typed on his laptop, trying not to cave into the insanity that would consume him for sure without her.  
"We can totally tell you care." The twins rolled their eyes tawny alike eyes.  
"I think I know where she'd be." Hayley got up, throwing on a jacket leaving. The others trailed behind her. They got into the limo and drove to the karaoke place, they got out and Hayley walked where Kristen had stormed off, she stopped at the intersection closing her eyes, she opened her chocolate eyes and ran jerking the corner right, the others fallowed with her, she took down the street throwing herself around corners running as fast as she could. After running for what seemed like forever she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Over here." Hayley walked catching her breath. They walked through the forest through tall grass and other plants, they saw the raft looking think in the trees and Hayley smiled softly.  
"She was over here. She should be close." They spent an hour scouring the nearby area.  
"One step forward, two steps back." Maggie muttered trying her cell but it didn't work. They kept looking and saw flattened tattered plants by the bush near a cliff.  
"Somebody took a spill." Sarah said, she slid down the steep cliff on her feet slowly pushing up dust, staring at the tall grass.  
"Mother fucker." Sarah swore.  
"Language." Toral softly said teasingly as she made her way down easily.  
"Let's keep going," Hikaru muttered and they trudged through the tall grass, wind blew it and they heard the soft sweet sound of laughter.  
"Kristen?!" Diego said or shouted going quicker running out of the grass, they saw Kristen, she playing with a young dog, copper out of her hair to a dark brown. She froze and stared at them before she took off running.  
"Kristen!" They shouted running after her. She ran through the flat land through grass and up a cliffy tall hill.  
"Kristen watch out!" They screamed at her, she jerked around at them, the ground beneath her foot snapped and she fell, letting out a terrified shriek. She grabbed onto a branch her grip tight on it, she used it to sling herself onto the rock as it broke, swinging into a small indention of the cliff out of there sight. Kristen was breathing hard pressed on the rocks, her eyes were wide. She grabbed onto rock trying not to fall.  
"Kristen?!" Kyoya's shout echoed.  
"I'm okay." Kristen shouted trying to climb back up, a piece of rock slid under her foot making her scream scrabbling for the hold of a rock.  
"Stay there," Kyoya said his voice laced with worry, the insanity begun to consume him.  
"No, I was gonna jump down to see if I could fly!" She snapped, and he smiled softly knowing that even on the brink of death she still had her attitude.  
"I'm coming down" He begun to lower himself on the rock when she shouted.  
"NO! Kyoya if you come down here I'm going down." She snapped, her eyes blue with worry.  
"You aren't going to be able to get up on your own!" He said his eyes were worried as were hers.

"I'll be fine. Is Boo okay?" She asked adjusting her grip.  
"Who?" He was confused.  
"The dog I found." She said, Kyoya looked and saw the dog who was laying down whining softly.  
"She's worried but she's okay." Kyoya said. Kristen tried to scrabble up the hilly cliff side failing. She pushed herself up, she looked down and took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, I've caused too much trouble. Every day, I try to be better than my last, act like a normal sane person but I can't. Most people have a filter, they get random thoughts but they won't speak them. And here I am, the idiot who doesn't shut up, I have no filter; if I have a random though I will say it. I remember when we saw a jousting match and I was on vacation with McKenna, Ella, and Shimari. I'm staring and Shimari looks over she's like what are you thinking.' she expects me to say something stupid. I said why do you think jousting stopped? She asked me what I thought. I said I thought one was being an asshat so he was like 'we shall joust' they got on their horses one charged with the spear, the other took out a gun and shot him and everyone was like, that was much quicker.  
"I should've learned to stay quiet, to never speak my mind, only speak when spoken to, complete manners; but I never did, and I'm sorry. I've lived through hell and back many times and I'm okay with it. Cause one fake smile can hide a million tears." I said with a sad smile.  
"Kristen, don't talk like that what are you doing?!" Kyoya shouted at her. She took a deep breath a let go of the rocks, pushing back letting herself fall.  
"Kristen!"


	38. Dinner with the Ootori

Kyoya outstretched him arm trying to grab a hold of Kristen missing as she fell, her eyes were closed, her olive skin shined against the sun, dark hair flew around her. He saw a dust cloud on the ground, when it cleared he saw her on the ground sprawled out on the ground, her eyes were closed, and he saw her flicker open her eyes, they were pale green flecked with gold. They watched her stumble up, and brush a strand of her hair out of the way. Kyoya blushed when he saw her fish her phone out of her bra. He heard his phone ring and picked up.  
"Are you okay!?" Tamaki took his phone screaming, he put it on speaker.  
"I'm fine, I can barely walk but I'm fine." Her voice came through the phone, relief set in everyone.  
"Are you in any pain?" Kyoya asked her, and he heard her chuckle.  
"Awe, Kyo-Kyo is worried about me." She teased him, he tried not to blush.  
"You through yourself off a cliff, of course I'm worried. We'll be down there in a few minutes." Kyoya said with a small smirk.  
"If you take my way, you'll be here in a few seconds." She teased him lightly.  
"Yah, no." Kyoya hung up, Kristen slumped down on the rocks a small smile on her face. That wasn't the smartest idea, but she made it out alive. She did the sign of the cross and heard two voices.  
"You're catholic?" The twins asked laughing.  
"I am right now." She laughed at them while Kyoya checked that there weren't any major injuries, he found there were only a few scrapes, and her hands were raw from gripping the rocks to try to slow down the impact. He bandaged them up and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend who inched away pretending to pet the dog. She scooped up the dog kissing her on the head, getting her face licked in response causing her to giggle. They got back to the limo which seemed quite far, Kristen was sitting next to Kyoya, though she was paying more attention to her dog. She cooed pressing her face close to the dogs.  
"Who's a good girl, who's a good girl?" She cooed,  
"What's her name?" Kyoya asked her, his arm draped around her.  
"Boo-Radley, or Boo for short." She smiled petting her dog. Kyoya looked slightly annoyed the dog was getting more attention than he was but hid it well, not well enough. Kristen could read him like a book, but she didn't say anything. When they got to the mansion Payton grinned.  
"Maggie, Sarah get her ready." His grin sent chills down the brunet's spine.  
"Ready for what?" Kristen stammered.  
"For the festival of course! Did you really think we were going to not play? Sarah Maggie, do your job." He smirked as the two girls dragged Kristen away who was shouting.  
Ten minutes later, they came down. Kyoya ignored the other two girls and saw Kristen, she wore a short black shirt with light ruffles on the breast, a blue sash at the waist, a black and white short marble skirt, a bracelet on her left hand had black and white beads, small cream white rose earrings, a white head band white a flower, and black pump heels. Diego had the three dogs on leashes and we got in the limo heading to Ouran. Kristen glared at the bow in her hair lightly. When they got to Ouran they stepped out the car, Kristen took a deep breath and smiled.  
"I'm ready." She muttered to herself.

Kristen POV  
I walked with everyone to where we were getting ready.  
"We changed what we're doing; we're going to do The Sun, the stars, and the moon, than I'm singing not that innocent."  
"Not that innocent? The hell is that?" I interrupted Diego.  
"The song I had working on, but didn't tell you the lyrics." Payton and Diego smirked.  
"If the words boobs, sex, or anything like that is in there I will kill you." I glared at the two causing them to laugh.  
"There isn't." He smiled. "Then we're doing Picture Perfect Moments." Diego smiled.  
"Okay, but if anything happens, I'll drag you to hell." I glared and he laughed. I got my guitar ready and grabbed my lucky pick.  
"You ready?" Diego asked. I nodded hugging him. I pet each dog smiling and gave my friends a hug. I walked with Maggie, Sarah, Payton, and Diego. I trailed behind lightly, I felt a hand seize my wrist; turning me around, I felt lips crashed against mine, I recognized them as Kyoya's. I melted into the kiss, he kissed me roughly, one hand cupped my cheek, his other arm was wrapped around my waist his fingers like brushing against my skin. When oxygen was necessary we broke away, and pressed his forehead against mine.  
"Good luck." He whispered his breath tickled my face causing me to blush. He took off my headband and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I nodded and hurried to catch up with the others, my face was still red. We get on the stage and were getting ready. I was setting up the microphone and tweaked the tuning of my guitar. I saw through the curtains the crowd was huge, and right in the front row was Kyoya, he caught my eye and winked causing me to blush. We begun to play as the curtains opened.

"Drawing with stars in the night sky,  
Hoping one will just happen to fall by.  
So I can make a wish,  
On how to fix this.  
A mistake I can't undo,  
All the time I stole from you.  
It's killing me inside,  
I try, but I can't hide.  
The pain I left to you was more than enough,  
Destroying and vanquishing every ounce of our love.  
I'd apologize but you're already gone,  
I took the hint, I just can't move on...  
What if I gave you space?  
Would I ever again see your face?  
Could I regain the touch of your hand?  
I'll give you some time to expand.  
I acknowledge I've done wrong,  
But I'm not used to missing you this long.  
I'll hold on to every word you spoke to me,  
And pretend this is just a dream.  
'Cause you left me so soon,  
But I'll find you again, thanks to the sun, the stars, and the moon.  
Attempt to escape with the sun's light,  
And forget that for you, I should've put up a fight.  
Memories constantly remind me,  
Of what we had I can never pass off as a dream.  
I could tell by the wetness in your eyes,  
You never imagined I'd be the one to sell you lies.  
Your stuttering words, the sound of your pitched voice,  
Made me realize what I had done and rethink my choice.  
I wasted time and now it's too late,  
I was such a fool to think you'd sit around and wait.  
I'd apologize but you're already gone,  
I took the hint, I just can't move on...  
What if I gave you space?  
Would I ever again see your face?  
Could I regain the touch of your hand?  
I'll give you some time to expand.  
I acknowledge I've done wrong,  
But I'm not used to missing you this long.  
I'll hold on to every word you spoke to me,  
And pretend this is just a dream.  
'Cause you left me so soon,  
But I'll find you again, thanks to the sun, the stars, and the moon.  
Underneath the silver moon's glow,  
I'll try for miracle and put on a light show.  
Anticipating your grand return,  
As I sit beneath city lights that burn.  
It's a cold and dark night,  
But if you appear I know I'll be all right.  
I will stand through this unclear mist,  
Patiently waiting for your sweet, gentle kiss.  
I swear I'll be worth your time,  
I allowed you to slip before, but I'm sure this second round you'll remain mine.  
What if I gave you space?  
Would I ever again see your face?  
Could I regain the touch of your hand?  
I'll give you some time to expand.  
I acknowledge I've done wrong,  
But I'm not used to missing you this long.  
I'll hold on to every word you spoke to me,  
And pretend this is just a dream.  
'Cause you left me so soon,  
But I'll find you again, oh, I'll find you again.  
Thanks to the sun, the stars, and the moon..."

We finished as the crowd cheered, I saw Kyoya and he smiled at me, a real smile. I smiled as we begun to play again.

"I remember when I first met you.  
The night you first said I love you.  
Been a while since then,  
Those were perfect picture moments,  
When you were mine.  
This isn't the you I knew before;  
I guess you weren't the one I was looking for.  
Oh, it's not a picture perfect moment,  
Not what I remembeR.  
It seems to me like you're shutting eveRyone oUt,  
like you've forgotten how to love me right.  
My happiness is gone in the blink of your eyEs.  
All the white lies you handed me thAt nIghT  
Each one worth a thousand words.  
It's been so long since you were mine baby.  
It's not a perfect picture moment, not how I remember you,  
Your head so high in the clouds,  
Whenever you see her face.  
I say a million things but you don't bother to hear mE Out.  
You don't care what's causing my pain,  
You say bring it on, baby.  
You don't care how bad it hurts to cry your nAme.  
And wishing you were right here.  
You still hold ThE key but you need to let me go gently."

We finished and Diego and I switched places with Diego, I had to admit this was fun, playing, sing, dancing on stage.

"She's sitting at the desk in the far back corner,  
Chewing on her nails and twirling her hair.  
She's filling many notebooks with her thoughts,  
The thoughts she's too afraid to voice.  
You judge by the little she lets you see,  
You think you know all her fears and dreams.  
You think she's an open book but,  
She hasn't written a single word yet.  
She's trapped in the jail she made herself,  
But when she breaks out, you will only see…

*chorus*  
She's a rebel, she's a fighter  
You'll never meet one like her  
She'll hold your hand when you're scared,  
But isn't afraid to rock your world  
She's dynamite, dangerous  
You can't control her, you don't know her,  
Not what she seems…  
She's not that innocent.

Years have passed and now there's a spark in her eyes.  
You can't help but notice she stands a little straighter,  
Speaks her thoughts a little more than before.  
She makes you shine the spotlight on her.  
You don't know quite what to think,  
She's just changing so quickly.  
You try to stop her, it's not possible,  
Like trying to keep the sun from shining.  
Might as well just stop trying, she's too far gone.  
She's in the driver's seat now, you'd better watch out.  
Soon you have to face the fact that…

*chorus*  
She's a rebel, she's a fighter  
You'll never meet one like her  
She'll hold your hand when you're scared,  
But isn't afraid to rock your world  
She's dynamite, dangerous  
You can't control her, you don't know her,  
Not what she seems…  
She's not that innocent.

Your little girl is all grown up now,  
She has taken charge of her own destiny.  
She no longer lets you stop her from being her.  
She's no longer hiding, afraid of you.  
Instead she's screaming, lashing out at you,  
starting to run her mouth, have an attitude.  
You have no clue what has happened,  
you can't tell where the time went.  
You're stuck wondering where that sweet little girl went.  
All you know is she used to be so invisible.  
All you know is she used to be so innocent….

*chorus*  
She's a rebel, she's a fighter  
You'll never meet one like her  
She'll hold your hand when you're scared,  
But isn't afraid to rock your world  
She's dynamite, dangerous  
You can't control her, you don't know her,  
Not what she seems…  
She's not that innocent.

When we finished, Diego flashed me a grin, and I smiled. We stepped off stage, and the first thing I did was run into Kyoya's open arms, crashing my lips on his, he kissed me back enthusiastically, I felt his tongue brush against mine sending shivers down my back, his arms wrapped around me, my arms twined around his neck.  
"Kyoya?" The sound of Kyoya's father's voice made me pull back, but unlike last time I didn't jump back like a scared little girl.  
"Yes father." Kyoya's voice was cool and calm.  
"What are you doing with this girl, and I believe this is the same girl as before." 's voice was hard.  
"Yes, she is. And this is my girlfriend, Kristen McConnell." Kyoya smirked softly.  
"I see. Now Miss. McConnell, would you come to have dinner with my family and I tonight?" The way he said it made me feel uneasy.  
"I'd be honored." I said coolly. He nodded and left. I turned at Kyoya, I felt uneasiness churn in my stomach. I felt Kyoya wrap his arm around me and we walk around the festival.

After the festival, the twins to me to their place to get ready for the dinner, my nerves were making me twitch.  
"Quit twitching!" Hikaru snapped making alterations to the dress. It was a strapless black cocktail dress with a white ribbon just below the breast, the twins decided against the thin straps and got rid of them, Kaoru gave me a pair of black high heel pumps, the heel was just over 2.5 inches, though I was obviously still a shorter person the heels made me a little taller, I preferred taller heels but since this was a formal dinner with Kyoya's family I couldn't. Hikaru gave me diamond necklace, simple earrings, and bracelet to match. They put my hair in gentle waves, and put my hair half up with a black rose over the hair tie, and did natural make up. While they were doing the finishing touches, lightly glossed pink lips the door bell rang acknowledging Kyoya's arrival.  
"Knock them dead." Hikaru grinned as we walked to the front.  
"Not really though," Kaoru chuckled.  
"Thanks you two so much." I smiled giving them each a hug. I was about to leave when I heard a shout from the twins.  
"Wait! Forgot this. Good luck!" They tossed me a black clutch and grinned.  
"I'm going to need it." I muttered but smiled at them. I opened the door and saw Kyoya looking handsome as usual in a tuxedo.  
"You look great." He said pressing his lips against my cheek.  
"Have her back by ten!" The twins said teasingly.  
"Of course." He smirked and led me to the limo, in minutes we were at his mansion, I gulped.  
"Are you okay?" His voice was gentle as the limo driver parked, I took a deep breath.  
"I'm fine; I'll be on my best behavior." I teased.  
"Just be yourself." He said helping me out the limo.  
"Are you sure you want that?" I scrunched my nose lightly causing him to chuckle.  
"Act like you, on your best behavior." We walked up the drive way to the door, he rang the doorbell twice and the butler opened it.  
"Master Kyoya, Mistress Kristen." he said, letting us in. Kyoya nodded to him and we headed into dinning hall. I sat next to Kyoya besides a friendly looking girl, a bit older then Kyoya who sat next to a guy I thought was her husband.  
"You must be Kristen! I'm Fuyumi Kyoya's older sister." She was friendly.  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Fuyumi." I said smiling.  
"Please call me Fuyumi, why aren't you pretty, just like a doll!" She went on causing me to smile, she wore a light green knee length dress with a short white jacket.  
"Fuyumi dear." The guy I suspect is her husband said.  
"Oh, sorry, I just go on, and on, and on." She was smiling.  
"It's nice to have you here." Yoshio's smile was cold.  
"Thank you for having me." I said, two guys who looked a lot like Kyoya, but older.  
"Kristen these are my older brothers, Akito and Yuuichi." Kyoya said with a gesture to his two brothers.  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you two." I smiled to them lightly.  
"It's nice to meet you too." The boys said with tight smiles.  
"So Kristen," Yoshio said as the maid poured drinks while another was serving drinks. "What are you thinking about doing after graduation?" He sure didn't beat around the bush.  
"I'm planning on going back to America to go to college." I took a nip of the tea I had.  
"And what is the career you're thinking of?" He asked looking interested.  
"I'm thinking of something in law. But destiny could always swing me another way, always has." I chuckled to myself.  
"So you're thinking of being a lawyer?" Akito asked, his chin was propped on his wrist and looked at me like he was staring into my soul...kind of creepy.  
"Not at all, I'm thinking of a federal agent." I answered truthfully, my hand searched for Kyoya's under the table.  
"Interesting, is there any branch that you would prefer more than the other?" Yoshio asked, a glare hid his eyes.  
"No, they each have their ups and their downs;" I said, I saw Kyoya smirk lightly.  
"And if that doesn't work out, what would you fall back on?" Did this guy only ask questions.  
"I'd like to do something in law enforcement but if I couldn't I suppose I'd work a non for profit animal sanctuary." I answered, what'd the point of lying.  
"And where could that get you anywhere in life?" I tried not to start bitching.  
"Where as it might not get me anywhere in life besides the happiness of helping abandoned animals, it would get the animals there somewhere in life which I find greater than me getting anywhere." I said taking a bite out of my dinner.  
"Interesting." He murmured. "And if you are a federal agent, are you sure your...problems wouldn't get in the way." He searched for the word and it rolled off his tongue like poison.  
"Where I may have 'problems' as you stated, they haven't caused any major problems to me." My blood boiled and I felt Kyoya's grip tighten around my hand.  
"And if they do cause a problem? How do you know your Bi-polar disorder, Schizophrenia disorder, or depression won't cause a problem? If you ended up lashing out, what do you think would happen?" I bit my tongue.  
"You can never know when life will throw you a curve ball but when it does you still have to try and swing. As my grandmother use to say, god gives his strongest battles to his strongest soldiers, and from what's happened to me, I'm going to say I'm a pretty strong soldier." I glared at him; my eyes were dark, almost black.  
"Hmm, that's in interesting perspective. " His eyes met mine. "Have you had any break downs from your Bi-polar, Schizophrenia disorder or depression?" His eyes were hard, I chuckled bitterly, I pulled my hand away from Kyoya's and locked my fingers together resting my chin on them.  
"What's the point in lying, yes I have had my fair share of break downs, but if there's one thing I know is that little things didn't set them off, if someone didn't get the hint to leave me alone, and kept pushing at those buttons somebody was getting hurt and sure wasn't me. Besides fits of rage I have had my breakdowns in tears, but I couldn't care less what anyone thought of me. In fact I expected for everyone to hate me, but did they? Nope." I popped the 'p' out of habit. "They stuck by my side, breaking down the walls I had desperately tried to build up. I'm a big girl, I'm not afraid of what people say about me, 'cause you know what I love about rumors; I find stuff out about me I didn't even know." I said, my eyes were hard.  
"Anything else you have to say?" He looked amused.  
"At the moment," I smirked.  
"And what'll happen when one of those break downs are too much for your friends to deal with?" His face was expressionless.  
"You see, that is a lie." I said getting a few shocked gasp from Kyoya's brothers wives. "My friends have always been there for me, through good through bad; actually scratch that. Through hell and through heaven, and not once have any of them left me. Were our own messed up dysfunctional family, but that's what keeps us together, and honestly; I have thought about that before, I've wondered if they'd leave me. But then I'd realized, I'm being stupid, they love me, and I love them. As I said we're a family and you can't break up a family." I kept his eyes, matching them.  
"And are you still involved with a man named Damian?" He asked, I felt him strike a nerve.  
"Hell to the no." I simply said, the wives gasped once more but Yoshio smirked.  
"And why's that?" He asked glad that he struck a nerve.  
"Where as I may not be comfortable saying why, I thought you'd already know." I bluntly said.  
"Know what?" He asked innocently.  
"You don't have to do this." I heard Kyoya softly mutter.  
"I know." I murmured back. "I thought you'd of know that he was abusive." Once again more gasp. "I have the scar on my back to prove it, but that's what made me stronger, I'm not the quiet girl that will stay quiet, that's not who I am, that's who I was. My mama taught me to never throw the first punch, but you can bet I'll be throwing the last." I nipped my drink once more never breaking eye contact, I did filter what I was going to say, I was going to say 'my mama taught me to never throw the first punch, but you can bet your sweet ass I'll be throwing the last' but I figures saying that Kyoya's fathers ass was sweet wouldn't be in my favor.  
"You remind me of someone I know." He smirked.  
"And why's that? I asked him.  
"Same personality, obviously not afraid of anyone, never going down without a fight. I admire that." He said.  
"I am afraid of some people but the key, is to never let it show." I smirked.  
"I'd like to talk to you in my study Kyoya." He said, his youngest son met his eyes.  
"Yes father." The two stood up leaving.  
"I barely know you, but I love you!" Fuyumi said causing me to laugh. "I've never seen anybody stand up to him in my life, of that was amazing!" She grinned hugging me. I hugged her back laughing softly.  
"That certainly was interesting." Yuuichi said sipping his wine.  
"I'm an interesting person." I shrugged causing him to chuckle. I saw the time and wiped my lip with my napkin.  
"I should be heading back, thank you so much for having me." I stood up bowing. I grabbed my clutch and pushed my chair back in. "Tell I said thank you, the dinner was wonderful." I smiled kindly leaving, I walked down the drive way walking to the summer mansion.  
When I got there I was drowned in questions which was annoying.  
"I'm going to bed, good night." I left changing and wet to sleep.


	39. sorry I havn't updated

"Wake up Krissy, time for school." Shimari's face was right up in mine startling me.  
"Whatever." I growled. I got out of bed and took a shower and put on a red dress that went mid thigh, black combat boots that went a little before the knee, a black sweatshirt with a red broken heart, above it in white was 'This means war', the hood had two small red devil horns that stood up, I braided my dark brown almost black hair that fell about mid back and tied it with a red bow.  
I walked downstairs, my hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt, a small smile on my face. Boo and Bello walked ahead of me, well more like ran in front of me, storming into the dining hall. I grabbed two apples and a cup of coffee, heading out to the stables. I got out and saw Freedom Fire; I gave her one of the apples, the other I took a big bite from. I brushed through her fur, once and a while taking a bite from the apple, or taking a sip of coffee. After brushing her fur, I saddled her up and swung myself over the saddle and led her out of the stalls, I rode her around, the fields. When she jumped randomly high into the air, landing smoothly I pat her neck, she kept riding around, going a bit slower each time.  
"Hello Kristen." I heard Kyoya's voice and pulled the reigns, just enough so she slowed down and trotted up to him, uneasiness washed over Kyoya causing me to laugh.  
"Hey Kyo." I smiled at him.  
"It's almost time for us to leave for school." He let the sunlight catch his glasses.  
"Okay," I seized his wrist pulling him up on the saddle and begun to move again.  
"Kristen, seriously! Stop the horse and let me off!" His annoyed voice rang behind me.  
"Hold on and watch this, its fun." I kicked her flank lightly getting her to move, I felt his arms wrap around my waist as Freedom begun to gallop faster and faster, she jumped high in the air, Kyoya's arms tightened around me, my hair blew behind me. She landed back on the ground and begun to gallop again before slowing down, she trotted into the stables and I swung myself off, straightening my dress. Kyoya got off, glaring at me, which I ignored as always. I put her back in the stable with some hay and kissed her nose lightly.  
"Really Kristen, did you have to do that?" Kyoya fixed his hair and I chuckled.  
"Yes, yes I did. Don't be a party pooper." I teased, I sipped my coffee and we went back inside, I grabbed my bag and we went out to the car.  
After 20 minutes we were at school and we left, Kyoya walked with me, his arm wrapped around my waist, my head leaned in the crook of his neck. Whispers erupted through the halls and I ignored them. We got to class and I sat in my usual seat with Maggie, taking notes. Throughout the day, I heard whispers about 'the girl with the guitar and Kyoya' or something like that.

Kyoya flash back

_In his father's study  
_

"_You wished to speak with me father?" Kyoya sat across from his father who sat at his desk.  
"Yes, about Miss. McConnell." A glare hid his father's eyes from him.  
"What about her?" Kyoya asked, letting light catch his glasses to hide the worry pooled in them.  
"I think she'd be an excellent bride." not this again.  
"I don't think so father."  
"And why's that?"  
"She doesn't trust very easily. And like she said before, she's desperately tried to build up her walls, and if she finds out the marriage is arranged, she'd never trust anyone again." Kyoya tried to steer his father away from the idea.  
"Is that so?" His father's voice was cold. "Then she better not find out, you are to be engaged by the end of high school." His father's voice was final.  
"Yes father." Kyoya nodded his head to his father._

3rd

The second years walked to the host club, Kristen, Kyoya, Tamaki, Maggie, and Diego.Kyoya's arm wrapped around Kristen making her feel safe. Throughout the day Kristen was bubbly, talking to everyone happily. When they got in the club rooms, Kristen sat at the window in the club room, her knees brought up to her chin, her cheek rested on her knee, as she stared contently out the window as the club went along.

Kyoya would glance over at the girl from time to time while entertaining his guest. After glancing over for the seventh time, the club wasn't even half way over, he focused on his guest; forcing himself not to glance at her. Hayley sat with Diego chatting happily, Maggie and Madison watched the twins do there brotherly love act, with smirks on the faces at the yaoi. Sarah and Hunny were shoveling cake into their mouths, Mori and Toral communicated in a way that seemed like it was their own secret language. Tamaki would entertain his guest, Shimari and Casey would laugh at his antics, and Haruhi was simply conversing with her guest.

When the club was over, Kyoya was packing up his stuff when he let himself glance over at the girl he was afraid to be in love with and saw her face buried in her knees, her shoulders shaking, her hair was pulled back in the neat braid, a few strands flowed free from the braid.  
"Kristen," He said, he stepped forward and felt Hayley seize his hand.  
"It's better to leave her alone when this happens." Hayley looked sad, Kyoya stared at the twin for a long time before pulling his hand away, he walked to the weeping her, the only thing he could hear was his pounding heart. After what felt walking for forever and a day he was in front of the weeping girl, he grabbed her wrist gently pulling her into a tight hug, she buried her face in his shirt, the choked sounds of her crying broke his heart. She fisted her fingers into his shirt, he scooped her up bridal style, murmuring comforting words to the weeping girl.  
Kyoya glanced at the others and they left together going to the limo, Kyoya sat with Kristen in his lap while she continued to cry, for a reason not known by him or the others, after a while, she stopped crying and had drifted asleep, her face was streaked with tears, and looked tired. When they got to the mansion Kyoya brought her upstairs, tucking her into bed, his brushed his lips against her forehead leaving while she slept.

The next few days Kristen was quiet, when they were in the club she did her homework in the back of the room, when they got back from school she would go out to the stables and brush out Freedom Fire, and ride her around. She didn't go to dinner or breakfast, only in the morning she would grab some coffee. Kyoya was worried about her, he tried to get her to eat something or talk to him, but she wouldn't.

"I'm worried about Kristen; it's almost been a week." Hikaru muttered at the club room, his twin nodded as they looked at the quiet girl who had ear phones in doing homework.  
"But we can't really do anything." Kaoru whispered back. The others glanced at Kristen as she packed up. It had been six days and she's barely uttered a word.  
"Yes we can and we will." Madison shot back at the twin.  
"And what is it that we can do?" The twins asked glancing at Kristen.  
"Be here for her when she needs our help." Madison's chocolate brown eyes held a dangerous look, daring anyone to object. She smirked when nobody did.  
When the club had ended like always they went to the mansion, and it seemed that Kristen was nowhere to be found. Kyoya looked around the house in the girl's bedroom they shared, the music rooms, the kitchen and dining room, the four libraries, and in the stables. And sure enough she or her dogs weren't in any of those places. Kyoya walked through the gardens along the stone path, he was surrounded by beautiful flowers, gleaming in the sunlight. He made a turn by a bird bath where red cardinal and a brown one were and saw Kristen on a bench, her two dogs laid on her side, Bello rose his chin to glance at him before going back to sleep with Boo, Kristen's features were more relaxed than they seemed to have been in days while she was sleeping. Her legs were curled up and a piece of her dark hair fell in her face. Kyoya brushed the long lock of her hair behind her ear and picked a small white flower with red and gold designs on the petals, the yellow buds stood up and tucked it behind her ear, she smiled in her sleep lightly, now it was Boo's turn to look at Kyoya. Boo-Radley growled low in her throat, Kyoya took that as his note to leave.

Sometime later I woke up, my dogs soft fur pressed on my arm, I pet them each and brought my fingers up to brush a strand of my dark hair behind my ear and felt my fingers brush against something that wasn't my hair. It felt delicate and soft, and smelled sweet, if was a white jade flower. I smiled, I clicked my tongue and the two dogs jumped off of me, using my kidney (I have no idea where a kidney is lol) as a launch pad causing me to hiss in pain but smile. I got up and brushed off the dog hair on my clothes and walked around the garden, wherever the two dogs were going.  
'They would have the cutest puppies!' I thought grinning. We made our way back inside I fed the two dogs and went back out, the flower still perched in my hair as I made my way to the stables, I saw Haruhi walking around the gardens and called her over.  
"Hey Kristen." She said, she changed out of her school uniform to a pair of light jeans, a blue short sleeve shirt, and sneakers.  
"Hey Haruhi, do you want to go riding?" I asked as I saddled up one of the Ootori's younger horses.  
"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea, and I don't even know how to ride a horse." She spluttered waving her hands in front of her face.  
"Nonsense. You'll do fine." I smirked, I helped her onto the horse and led the dark brown horse out to the fields before I got on Freedom and went out to the fields with Haruhi.  
"Just do what you did when you drove the carriage, but don't ever freak out when you're riding, if you start freaking out, then the horse will start freaking out, Just start slow until you feel comfortable with going fast." I said, I rode around slowly as she started to get the hang of it. She begun to go quicker and started to ride along side with her, laughing as Haruhi tried to get the mane of her horse out of her face.  
"Haaaaaaaruuuuuuhiiiii! Kriiiiiisteeeeennnn!" Tamaki shouted at us.  
"Pull back on the reigns." I said while doing so, Freedom Fire begun to slow down into a stop, as did her horse.  
"Hold on a minute senpai!" Haruhi said as we put the horses in the stable feeding them while chatting. We left the stables and went up to Tamaki who was bouncing around. with a jug of a brownish liquid.  
"I made a juice and I want you two to try it!" He said running inside getting two glasses, Kyoya stood by him an amused look on his face. Tamaki poured the two glasses and Haruhi and I glanced at each other nervously.  
"So we're the hamsters for this project to see if it'll kill people?" Silence. "Feeling the love Tamaki." I snorted. Haruhi and I shared a look. We both drank the brown juice, it tasted like orange juice was mixed with strawberry banana juice, over all it tasted pretty good.  
"I like it." I said.  
"Though it does have an after taste." Haruhi said bluntly causing me to snicker. I took another sip.  
"Kyoya, your his best friend, taste it." I said Kyoya snorts at me.  
"No thank you, I'd like to live to see my 50th birthday." Tamaki looked hurt and went to a make shift emo corner growing mushrooms while Haruhi tried to get him to stop. I took a sip to try to convince him.  
"Fine I'll taste it." He took my glass and stood in front of me, he rose the glass setting it down and kissed me gently at first; then with more certainty he deepened the kiss, when he pulled away I felt myself blushing.  
"You're right, it does taste good." He said and left to go inside, I touched my lips gently before smiling going out to the field with my dogs. I collapse on the ground, a dog on either side of me. I giggled as the dogs licked me, I rolled over cuddling the two dogs, I stood up and ran around, the dogs ran with me, I tried to out run them but failed. I fell two my knees in the grass playing with the two very playful dogs, I laughed as Bello bowled me over, with the help of Boo of course.  
"Kris, come on in for dinner!" I heard Toral's gentle voice.  
"Okay!" I reminded myself I already fed the dogs. I stepped inside the dining hall and sat by the twins, the dogs under the table while I slipped them food.  
"What's on your shirt?" Hikaru poked a long green stain on the back of my shirt.  
"Oh, I was playing with the dogs, just a grass stain." I said as I took a bite of the sushi we were eating. After dinner I went back outside, to the confusion of the host. I was wearing a grey long sleeve sweatshirt/shirt that in pink said 'country girl' over the number 82 like on a football jersey, and worn out jeans with my hair messily pulled back into a bun. I walked outside, I didn't have shoes on, the soft grass between my toes felt like home to me. I walked into the fields where a single apple tree was. I walked and sat under the shade of the tree, Bello sat by my side while Boo chased butterflies. Bello and I sat there for a bit, before I stood up abruptly. I jumped up grabbing onto a branch and pulled myself up, I locked my legs on the branch swinging myself down so I was only held up by my legs. I just stayed there I hung there, Bello stared at me, and begun to lick my face causing me to laugh.  
"Having fun there?" Kyoya asked, I could hear a smirk in his voice.  
"Yep." I answered with a smile as Kyoya sat on the grass, his face a level with mine. A smirk on his face sent chills down my spine.  
"What are you doing..." I trailed off scared, he lashed out and begun tickling me. Fuck. I laughed, I tried to swing myself up but failed miserably, my legs were loose and where I held my grip in the tree was gone, I fell into his lap, laughing as he tickled me, trying to get away. He continued to tickle me, I was laughing to the point where it was hard the breath and my side hurt. He flipped us over so he was on top of me, he was held up my his elbows and pressed a brief kiss against my lips.  
"So Payton was right about you being ticklish." He smirked, I pushed him off annoyed.  
"I'm going to kill him." I said but I couldn't help but smile. I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his softly.  
"When's Christmas break?" I asked, my forehead lightly pressed against him.  
"End of the week." He answered pressing his lips on mine again, he kissed me gently at first, his tongue brushed against my bottom lip causing me to gasp and his tongue slid into my mouth and begun to kiss me passionately. "Why?" He asked pulling back from the kiss.  
"I'm going home for the break, and since I met your family it's your turn to meet mine." I said smiling softly.  
"Didn't I already do that?" He asked, as we got up to go inside.  
"Yah, but we weren't together, that was when I hated you. And my dad's going to give you the whole 'if you hurt my daughter I'll break your dick with a spoon' talk."  
"With a spoon?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes." we went our separate ways and I went to take a shower, I changed into black tank top that said in pink country girl, and flannel fuzzy black and white checkered pants with a pink bow. We watched TV downstairs for a bit before we headed for bed.

The rest of the week was agonizingly slow, on Friday when we got to the mansion I finished packing the last of my things, I changed into a black tank top that said in white 'smokin' hot' in cursive with two guns crossed over so it looking sort of like an 'x', with my black and white flannel boxer pajama pants. We put our stuff in the jet and I boarded up Freedom Fire. I grabbed my blue hoodie that looked like small abstract peacock feather designs were fadded into it a shade or two darker blue and studded angel wings on the back. We got in the Ootori jet, I sat with Kyoya, his arm around me while I slept. I woke up sometime later, we still had about an hour to kill before we got there. I pulled myself out of Kyoya's grip as he slept and sat with Maggie, Toral, and Sarah.  
"Kristen, tell us that quote about proving people wrong." Sarah randomly said causing me to chuckle.  
"Judge me and I'll prove you wrong. Tell what to do, and I'll tell you off. Say I'm not worth it, watch where I end up. Call me a bitch and I'll show you one. Screw me over and I'll do it twice as bad to you. Call me crazy but you really have no idea." I recited with a smirk. "And it's true, I don't play to play the game babe, I play to win." I laughed.  
"Kristen!" I heard Kaoru say from where he was talking with his twin.  
"Yah?" I asked, I walked over there and sat indian style on the ground.  
"Do you have a worst and best memory that happened at the same time?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yah, it was really funny too."

**Flash back!**

**I walked down the hall with my crush Drake by my side, his dark hair that was slightly long hung over his chocolate colored eyes, the end of his hair did a slight flip in the back, he had a slight tan and the cutest laugh.  
"Hey Kristen?" He said snapping me out of my thoughts causing me to blush faintly, I pray he doesn't see it.  
"Hm?" I said trying to make it seem like I'm not 'too' content with him.  
"The thing is.." It was his turn to blush, and he did blushing like a cherry. "I really like you an-"  
"Hey Kristen! Who's that find piece of man candy?" Maggie said throwing her arm around me. I glared at her ready to kill but I started laughing, I felt tears pour out of my eyes I was laughing so hard.  
"I'll tell you later..." He grumbled stalking off.  
"Screw guys, want to come over and eat a gallon of ice cream?" I asked trying to stiffen my laughter.  
"Sure."**

**End of Transmission.**

"So she ruined your change of going out with your crush?" The twins sounded confused.  
"Yah but it was funny as hell so like I said then screw guys, damn; now I really want some ice cream." I muttered causing Maggie, Sarah, and Toral who were listening to my story laugh. For the rest of the ride we joked around, keeping quiet to keep Kyoya and Hunny sleeping but were having fun.  
"Kristen, you wake up Kyoya, Sarah, you wake up Hunny." The others said.  
"Why?" I whined.  
"Kyoya's your boyfriend, you wake him up!" Payton protested. I glared and walked over to Kyoya, I capture his lips with mine, his eyes shot open. I pulled away smirking when he pulled me back crashing his lips on my kissing me roughly but still felt as gentle as any other kiss. I pulled back and smiled before walking away with my bags in my hands, when we got to my parents house it was about 7:47pm. I walked in through the back door that led into the kitchen.  
"Krissy!" Angelina and Mariela tackled me in hugs.  
"Hey baby girls. I promised I'd come back." I said with a smile.  
"Mommy and Daddy said we could stay up until you got here, so you could sing us the lullaby." Angelina said cutely. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Of course." I said. "Just let me show everyone where they're going to be staying." I said I left my bags behind the sofa, Lexy was playing with Bello, Addie, and Boo. I lead the host upstairs to the guest bedrooms.  
"Okay, Mori and Tamaki can stay here, Hikaru and Kaoru here, and Kyoya and Hunny there if you guys don't mind." I said, I carried one of my cousins on each of my hips.  
"Not at all, we'll just settle in." Kyoya smiled and went with Hunny to his room.  
"Where am I staying?" Haruhi asked dead panned.  
"You're staying with us in my room." I grinned happily. Haruhi set dropped, I lead her to my room, the walls were a pale purple with red designs on them, a one wall was a tall bookshelf, stuffed to the brim a rolling latter by it, the wall that went in leading to the closet was dark raspberry color, most of the furniture was white or raspberry, the large king sized bed had a white comforter with purple abstract flowers on them and a bunch of decorative pillows, a mess of bean bag chairs were by the TV and another section of the room that was caved in was as white as newly fallen snow, canvases were scattered one wall had canvases covering it, you couldn't even see the wall, the other two were written on with sharpie, an easel was set up by a stool, covering in dry paint stains, a large chest held my art supplies.  
"Make yourself at home." I grinned at her.  
"Thank you Kristen." Haruhi said setting down her bag.  
"Now where is he..." I muttered to myself.  
"Where's who?" Haruhi bluntly asked as I searched around the room. I walked to the book case and climbed up the latter, a flash of darkness dotted my vision. I pushed the latter making it goo across the wall scooping up the flash of darkness in my arms which turned out to be a cat who meowed. He was an American short hair, with dark grey and black tabby markings, his jaw was white, as was his chin, neck, chest, underbelly and paws, and he had glowing green eyes.  
"This is Stormy." I said, I cuddled the cat before letting him down.  
"Awe, he's cute." Haruhi pet Stormy who purred loudly. We went back downstairs and I saw my cousins who were petting the four fluffy dogs.  
"You two need to get to bed." I said, scooping up the two girls. I carried them upstairs into the bedroom, I laid Angelina on the top bunk and Mariela on the bottom, they switched bunks every night so they wouldn't argue. I sat half up the latter and swung my legs lightly.  
"You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other nite, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. " I said, I pressed a kiss on each sleeping girls forehead and left going downstairs. I saw the others downstairs in the den. I plopped down on the carpet by Lexy who rolled on her back begging me to rub her tummy, I happily complied.  
"Meeeeoooow!" Stormy said loudly causing us to quiet down.  
"What was that?" I laughed as the cat padded over to me settling down in my lap. I chuckled.  
"Kris, why don't you go sit with your boyfriend." My aunt teased.  
"Okay." I smirked, I scooped Stormy in my arms and sat next to Kyoya who put his arm around me.

**Will Kristen's dad break Kyoya gem with a spoon? O.o**


	40. fuck chapter titles

"Oh snap." My aunt said with a smile. My dad stared at us long and hard.  
"Can I talk to you outside?" The question was directed at me.  
"Sure thing daddy." I said, I stood up and but my hands in pocket. My dad was really protective over all of us, though he seemed more protective of me due to the fact I was the youngest. We went to the porch, He stood in front of me, his face blank.  
"Kristen. I'm sorry about always doing this, I just don't want my baby girl growing up so fast." He said, wow I was expecting the 'guys are dicks' conversation. "I know you're growing up, and one day you're going to find that special someone and I'm not ready for when that does happen." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.  
"Daddy, I'm 17 and we're dating. It isn't like we're getting married next Tuesday." I tried to joke.  
"I know, I know. But I can't help but worry about you." He smiled at me, his blue eyes bright. My eyes were a happy green.  
"Daddy, not matter where I go in life, who I get married to, how much time I spend with you guys, how much I love my boyfriend. You'll always be my number 1 man." I said, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I felt his arms tighten around me, he pressed his lips gently on my forehead, I smiled and we went back inside. I sat back down next to Kyoya while we caught up.  
"So what's your boyfriend's name?" My aunt said causing me to chuckle.  
"Kyoya Ootori, it's nice to meet you." Kyoya said with his host smile. My phone chimed and I saw a text from Greg. 'Shimmery (Shimari's 'stripper' nickname given by Greg) said u ppl r in town; party at J.L (Jackson Lockwood) 2marrow cans u com?' I bit my lip.  
'I'll see' I texted back quickly.  
"So how are your classes, are you doing well?" Marissa came back from collage for winter break.  
"My classes are fine, not easy, but you know I love a challenge." I smirked lightly.  
"That's what she said." Hayley muttered and I snickered.  
"How's collage Riss?" I used her nickname, we had a few nicknames for her 'Riss, Rissa, and Rissy.' of course all of us had nicknames for one another. Hayley was 'Hayl (pronounced as hail) and Hay' though Hayl we used the most. Mine were 'Kris, Krissy, Kristy' my friends had an extra two for me that Maggie had creatively *cough* bitchily *cough* 'Shadowqueen' for when I was in a bad mood in the morning or when I was in a bad mood (mostly PMS) and 'Sugarqueen' for when I was in a good mood. Sugarqueen also came with Sweetness by a few. And Greg since I was his bitch and he was mine (worked out an agreement) my stripper name was 'Princess'.

**Flashback!**

** "I got my stripper name for you Krissy." He had a grin on his face. I rolled my chocolate eyes and sighed.  
"Oh dear god help me." I muttered, by my side was Joseph who I had been chatting two about when I got kicked out of Wal-Mart...for the 8****th**** time this week... Joseph chuckled.  
"Princess!" He waved his arms excitedly, I face palmed and Joseph snickered.  
"I ain't no princess, I don't need saving; I'm a queen I got shit to do." I retorted brushing a strand of my auburn red hair behind my ear while Joseph laughed and Greg smirked.  
"Whatever you say...Princess." He pinched my side causing me to squeak, Joseph laughed harder.**

I smiled at the memory. My phone chimed again. (Greg italics Kristen bold)

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!'_

**I said maybe! IDK if i can**

_come on princess!_

**I told you to quit calling me that ages ago**

_but princess!_

**kiss my ass**

_*eye roll*_

**Well than!**

_I'm sorry, please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you._

**Oh, I could never stay mad at you**

**_LOL (bold italic is both bitches)_**

**I will text you later**

_bye princess!_

I rolled my eyes at the nickname but smiled.  
"Who are you texting?" My uncle asked, probably trying to embarrass me.  
"It's Jake...Jake from State farm." I said causing him to laugh while I smiled putting my phone in my pocket.  
"Oh yah, Mari (Shimari's nickname) remind to text Jake later." I said causing Kyoya to raise an eyebrow.  
"Jake from State farm?" He questioned and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sure, let's go with that." I snickered at the expression on his face that was hard to describe.  
"I'm going to head up for the night. Night everyone!" I said my hand raised above my head in a childish wave.  
"We should probably head up too. Night, thanks for letting us stay mom and dad!" The girls said.  
"Hey, their my parents!" I snapped playfully.  
"And I'm their adopted daughter." Shimari rolled her eyes in a 'duh' manor causing me to laugh.  
"Yah but I'm the favorite daughter." Maggie poked in.  
"Actually Toral is probably our favorite daughter." My dad said, Shimari, Maggie, and I's mouths gapped open.  
"Well then, I see how it is." I said dramatically causing my mom to roll her eyes. I felt a pillow hit me square in the face.  
"You said you were leaving, scat." Marissa snapped though she was grinning.  
"I knew you never loved me!" I wailed like Tamaki.  
"Go to bed Derp." Rissa laughed.  
"That is Herp de Derp to you." I stuck up my nose playfully and we went to bed, the dogs trailed behind us slightly. We all climbed in the bed, the soft and familiar comforter made me smile softly, I lay between Haruhi and Maggie, Lexy squished her way between Haruhi and I. I laughed and wrapped my arm around the dog and she licked my cheek. Addie smooshed between Maggie and me, Boo and Bello sat on my legs. Though the bed was full and there felt like there was no room, it was snug in a comfortable way.

Angelina woke up, her light brown hair was messy; dark brown eyes scanned the area. Was Mari (pronounced Modi) awake? She poked her head down from the upper bunk at her sleeping sister who was sleeping soundly. She grabbed a stuffed teddy bear and tossed it at her little sis who stirred her eyes blinked open while Gia (Angelina's nickname) pretended to sleep.  
"Hm? Mari are you up?" She asked innocently.  
"Yah,"  
"Let's see if Kris will make us breakfast." Angelina said, swinging herself off the top bunk, Mariela got out of her bunk.  
"Okay!" The two padded quietly down the hall to Kristen's room. The two girls crept into the room, and saw the girls all sleeping in the bed, Kristen was hidden out of sight from them. The two small children walked silently to the edge of the bed, they saw a girl with short brown hair and pale skin, Haruhi was it... the girls were pretty sure that was her name.  
"Now what!" Mariela whispered.  
"I don't kn-"Angelina was cut off my large doe like eyes opening staring at them.  
"What are you two doing?" Haruhi whispered sitting up brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
"We wanted Krissy to make us breakfast." Mariela replied cutely.  
"Why don't I just make you two something?" Haruhi suggested but both girls shook their heads. Angelina's long light brown braid swished lightly.  
"It wouldn't be the same Haruhi. Could you wake her up?" Angelina asked with a sweet smile that melted Haruhi's heart.  
"Sure, Lexy, wake up Kristen." Haruhi said to the caramel colored dog, who begun to lick Kristen's face waking her up.  
"What's going on?" Kristen sat up and tucked a frizzy strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Will you make us breakfast?" Both girls said cutely with puppy dog eyes that would put Tamaki to shame.  
"Sure." Kristen's face melted into a smile. Kristen got out of bed and jammed her glasses on her face and tied her hair back from her face, Maggie let out a mutter in her sleep.  
"I need my wallet... where the fuck did you put it you dumb bitch." Maggie spoke in her sleep causing me to chuckle softly. Maggie's eyes flicked open, she stared at Kristen long.  
"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend? Maggie said she got out of bed and stared at Kristen. "My best friend wouldn't be awake before noon." She snapped at her looking confused.  
"Angelina and Mariela." Was all she had to say and Maggie's suspicious look melted. The five girls went down stairs; Lexy fallowed the other dogs stayed in the bedroom happily moving into the empty spots. When they got into the kitchen Kristen got eggs, milk, and fruits out.  
"What would you two like?" Kristen said as she washed her hands and the fruits.  
"Pancakes!" Angelina.  
"Waffles." Mariela.  
"French toast!" They said together with smiles alike.  
"What flavors?" Kristen took out bread, cinnamon, sugar, and a waffle iron.

Kristen's POV

"Strawberry,"  
"Blueberry,"  
"Chocolate chip." They said together.  
"Do they always do that?" Haruhi asked.  
"Not all the time, only if they have three answers." I answered smiling.  
"Can I help?" Maggie asked. I grinned at her.  
"Yeah, can you make the French toast?" I asked her while I cut up the fruit putting them in a bowl and made the pancake/waffle mix.  
"Can I help?" Haruhi asked.  
"Can you make the pancakes? I'm gonna fry bacon and make waffles. Make the pancakes either chocolate chip, strawberry, or blueberry, oh and can you make a few strawberry and blue berry?" I asked as I begun to fry bacon, putting some batter in the waffle iron.  
"We wanna help!" The girls said cheerfully.  
"Can you two set the table? We need 25 plates and forks." I said, we begun to work on the breakfast, after the waffles were done I worked on bacon and eggs, when Maggie was done with French toast she mixed cinnamon with sugar to put on the French toast, then made coffee. When Haruhi was done she put glasses on the table and made some sausage; people woke up to the sweet smell of food. Everyone was awake but Kyoya and Hunny.  
"Come on Sarah." I said I walked upstairs while Maggie and Haruhi were putting finishing touches on the breakfast. Sarah and I went into Kyoya and Hunny's room. Sarah woke up Hunny first, he wasn't pissed since she woke him with a kiss like in 'Sleeping Beauty'. The two short third years left and I was left with waking up Kyoya. Shit. I wasn't scared, but according to Tamaki he wakes up in a very bad mood. I crawled onto the bed and sat my knees in-between his legs, his raven hair was messy and he looked peaceful. I poked his cheek.  
"Wake up." Poke.  
"Wake up." Poke  
"Wa-" His eyes flicked open and he flipped over so he was on top of me, my wrist pinned above my head.  
"I went to bed very late last night working, and hardly got any sleep so if you would kindly let...me...sleep." He growled at me, I smirked flipping us over so I sat on his chest straddling him my hands held his arms down and he rose an eyebrow.  
"I was woken up by my cousins; I made a special breakfast, so you can quit being a whiney ass bitch and go eat. The only way I'm letting you stay in here is if you're in a body bag." I said meeting his dangerous glare with a venomous one of my own.  
"Fine, since you already woke me up." He said he tried to get up but I wasn't loosening my grip. He flipped us over and his lips brushed against my ear and in a whisper he said, "And by the way you're really adorable when you're mad." He brushed his lips against my cheek and got up; my face wash bright red and I tried to cool down my face. We went down and I got Mariela a plate with a piece of French toast with cinnamon sugar cut up, some eggs, a piece of bacon, and cold apple cider. For Gia I got her a plate that consisted of a waffle with syrup, some eggs, and cold apple cider. My plate consisted of a few chocolate chip pancakes, a few pieces of bacon, screw the eggs, and a cup of coffee. I sat by Mariela conversing with the four year old like I would anyone else. When we were done with breakfast I washed some plates putting them in the dish washer. I went upstairs taking a quick shower. I stepped out of the hot water and into the steam wrapping a towel around my body, the other one wrapped around my hair. I pull on a Brandeis blue tank top and a pair of worn in light jeans. I took my hair down from the towel, my dark hair clung to my heart shaped face like seaweed to a rock curling lightly. I ran a large brush through my thick long hair before tying it into a bun holding it with black chopsticks. I skip makeup and leave the bathroom throwing my pj's in the hamper putting my sweatshirt on a sofa in my bedroom. I go downstairs and see everyone chatting, Tamaki talking to Kyoya 100 miles an hour while Kyoya nodded and rolled his eyes when necessary. I go to the kitchen and grab a cup and get ice water sipping from it lightly.  
"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie!" I said grabbing her by the wrist.  
"What, what what?!" She said with a smirk. I shot her a grin and she nodded. The host stared at us.  
"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked, he was out of his chair in a second.  
"Nothing." I answered coolly.  
"Well we're coming with you." The twins said; I roll my eyes and we go upstairs into my room.  
"Why are we in here?" Hunny asked cutely. I walked to my book case and stopped in the middle of it.  
"What are you doing Kristen?" Kyoya's voice was cool. I turned around with a cat like smirk on my face, I put my pointer finger to my lip in a hush manor and spun on my heel. I stood on my toes and grabbed a small key, I pulled off a copy of 'Dark Blue Color me Lonely' and there was a small key hole; the host were silent and interested. I put the key in turning it when I hear a click I smirked to myself. I groped for the edge of the bookshelf and pulled at it opening to a set of stairs. I grabbed the key, the head of it was heart shaped. I step into the passage and grin wickedly at them.  
"Are you coming?" They usher in quickly; I close the bookshelf behind them and lock it, just in case. We walk up the stairs, they coiled around the wall, the sound of footsteps echoed.  
"Do your parents known about this?" Kyoya said walking with me.  
"No, and they won't." I said with a grin. "Wouldn't it be really cool if I had a torch or something?" I said as we got to the top. The room was shrouded in darkness, tarps covered the walls, cans of paints on the floor, brushes everywhere, right where I left them.  
"Is this some sort of murder room?" Haruhi asked causing me to laugh.  
"No, this is my painting room." I said, I grabbed the corner of a tarp and pulled it off a wall, the wall had an outline sketched on it, it was a circle with a curved line in the middle, coming from the circle look like petals of a flower.  
"What is it?" Haruhi came behind me and I smiled.  
"The sun and moon are one whole, without one there cannot be the other." I said smiling softly. "I was coming in here to work on this one with Maggie but you all came so if you don't wanna feel free to leave." I said grabbed a can of orange paint and a thick brush to work on the sun part, I heard rustling and Tamaki was at my side with a smile.  
"How can we help?" I laughed, I had him working on a back drop, a sunset, I showed him how to blend the colors on the floor making a small sunset. The twins were working on the moon side, Haruhi and Maggie worked on the flames on the sun, Toral and Sarah were guiding on color coordination, Diego Payton and Carson were sketching on the ground with chalk eyes for the sun and moon. Hunny and Mori were doing the perimeter with black Celtic knots, Shimari and Casey were showing them how to do the knots, Kyoya was with me helping me work on the sun. While paint was drying on the sun I grabbed the sketch pad on the floor with the idea of the mural was a rough sketch, the bottom layer of abstract petals was pink, in-between them on the next row was long ribbon looking orange flames, than there was the six pointed blue star with the sun and moon in the middle. Celtic knots ran around the border of the paper.

When the sun was done drying I grabbed a can of gold paint making the sun look like there were ripples of fire on it, sketching out the eye with chalk. The lips on the sun and the moon were a golden looking, the blue crescent moon had ripples of gold on it also. Diego did the sun eye, Carson and Payton did the moon making them blank and white as snow. By the time we had finished it was towards the end of the day meaning the party would be in a few hours.  
"Mama." I said to Maggie who turned to me.  
"Yes?" She asked as she tied her long red hair back, paint splattered on my jeans and a bit on my tank top.  
"There's a party tonight at Ass hat's you wanna come with me?" I said pulling a chop stick out of my hair making it fall to my mid back.  
"There's a party? We wanna go!" The twins said happily.  
"Hell no." I said with a glare.  
"We see how it is." Hikaru grabbed a paint brush, Kaoru had a gallon of paint, the older twin dunk the brush and was about to smear it over the wall.  
"Hikaru, if you do that I will duck tape Kaoru to a wall chop off his arms set them on fire and make you eat them." I growled dangerously low.  
"Can we please go?" They said in a meek voice placing down the paint.  
"Of course." I smirked and walked down stairs, I unlock the door and we go into the bedroom, I lock it and sat on the sofa.  
"Okay well you people leave while we're getting ready." I kick the guys out and smirked, Haruhi looked scared, she was our victim.

One Hour Later (French narrator from Spongebob)

The guys were waiting for the girls, we were having dinner and leaving.

Haruhi wore a light cream blouse with a small black bow on the breast, lace on the neckline, sleeves and edge of the blouse, black skinny jeans, white ballet flats, and a pink flower in her hair.  
Maggie wore a dark purple cocktail dress with skinny spaghetti straps, white lacy frill on the sweet heart neckline and a ruffled skirt, black heels 3 inches tall.  
Madison wore a short black skirt with neon aqua blue on the edge, a grey tank top/ blouse, black gloves, and knee length boots.  
Toral wore a green half top with matching skinny jeans and a brown anklet with a gold pendent on it, her hair was in a large bun and a golden head piece.  
Casey wore a red one shoulder tank top that showed her belly, a red knee length skirt with a few layers, they were going darker in shades, a red necklace tied at her neck with an amber gem in the middle, two gold wrist braces on her arm about five inches down her arm, followed by a golden bangle, and red flats.  
Shimari wore strapless black half top that showed her stomach, aqua blue short shorts over black tights that went to the ankle and black flats.  
Sarah wore a black half top, the neckline that had a slight v-neck was covered in red-gold fabric looking like fire, a short skirt that started red and faded gold over brown tights, and red flats.  
I wore a short strapless black dress with black fishnet tights, black heeled boots, fishnet gloves, a black ribbon hung on my throat with a black cross, a large white ribbon hung lowly on the dress, my hair in a bun held with chopsticks once more but I put it up more gracefully this time. The people wearing half tops put on a jacket and we went down. I grabbed a fajita and we left hopping into my black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, I drove Maggie sat in shotgun. I was blasting Jon Bon Jovi 'It's My Life'.  
"Can't you play something else?" Maggie complained.  
"'Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole'." I quoted Supernatural causing her to laugh while I hummed along.  
"Is there going to be booze at the party?" Shimari asked and I chuckled.  
"Dude, this is Jackson we're talking about. Of course there's booze." I laughed with a roll of my eyes.  
_I just wanna live when I'm alive  
It's my life_

I hummed along with the music happily as we pulled up, music was blasting I couldn't hear my Bon Jovi anymore; lights flashed around cars were parked down the street. I took the keys out and put them in my bag. We step out and we walk to the door letting ourselves in. I laugh at the loud music, the shitty excuse for dancing and people look wasted. Nice Jackson, classy as always. I was getting a drink when I saw a bitch in a skimpy excuse of an outfit flirting with Kyoya.  
"Um, yah slut-bucket he has a girlfriend." I heard Sarah's bitterly sweet voice interrupting the slut.  
" I don't see her." She had a tan like most people here and bleached blonde hair making her look like an envelope.  
"Turn around." My voice was dangerously calm, she complied her eyes were sharp blue. "Now you do." I smirked at her.  
"I don't see much." She hissed at me.  
"Look who's talking." I snarled at her. I felt Kyoya's smooth hand seize my wrist.  
"Who is she?" Hikaru asked.  
"That depends who are you." She flirted with a hideous smile.  
"That's what we call a slut." I said as if they were kindergarteners. "A slut is a person who sleeps around and dresses like they can only afford a piece of string." She gapped at me.  
"Freak!" She spat her face red in anger.  
"Is that the best you got? Wow you're losing your edge Robinson, and I've been making mine sharper. Oh well; makes this a hell lot funner for me." I smirked. She brought her hand back and slapped me, my head whipped to the side; I stared at her; people around stared at us.  
"You wanna play? Bring it whore." I slapped her back only two times harder, my nails dug into her skin; blood ran down her face. She leaped at me and grabbed my hair, I grabbed her wrist flipping her over my shoulder onto the floor hard. She pushed herself up and I kicked her back down with the heel of my boot with a bored yet amused look on my face. She tried to push herself up ad I kicked her, she managed to get up before I could kick her and she grabbed me by the throat and pulled herself near my ear.  
"I heard about the little stunt you pulled; I'm just going to give you a warning. He's out and is going to find you." She hissed before turning around to leave, my jaw clenched in shock; I swung my fist and felt it connect with her jaw, she fell to the ground.  
"LIAR!" I shouted at her I was about to lunge at her again when I was picked up by the waist, I was kicking.  
"Krissy, calm down." It was Joseph's calming voice I heard.  
"Fuck no!" I shouted struggling in his grip.  
"Kristen." He said carrying me off. He let me go and held me by the wrist so I wouldn't run and beat the living shit out of that bitch.  
"What did she say? And don't say nothing I saw you tense up she obviously said something." His chocolate eyes bored into mine.  
"It isn't anything I can't handle I said brushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"Bullshit Kristen, you don't always have to be so damn independent! You have McKenna, Ella, Shimari, Maggie, and Madison; Diego and Payton, the Japanese people you go to school with you have all of us. You don't have to do anything alone, why can't you trust us." I felt a tear slip down my cheek.  
"It isn't that I don't trust you guys, I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I said I wiped a hand over my cheek.  
"What did she say." His voice was serious and deadly calm.  
"Damian got out of jail and is going to find me." I felt more tears trickle out of my eye. I felt his thumb brush the tears.  
"It'll be okay; we won't let him hurt you. We kick ass!" He fist pumped and I laughed. "There's that smile Sweetness." I scrunched my nose.  
"I told you to stop calling me that ages ago." He laughed at the annoyed look on my face.  
"Yah but it's fun to piss you off." He grinned at me boyishly.  
"You know what's really fun? Murder!" He sweatdropped and I grinned. "Thanks Joseph." I gave him a hug before grabbing him by the wrist to go find Toral and Mori.

"You want to do what?" He said after I explained my master plan.  
"We're going to hook up Mai-Chan (Kristen gave Toral the nick name Maia in 5th grade) with Mori-Senpai." I said with a roll of eyes.  
"And how are you going to do that?" It was his turn to roll his eyes.  
"We Joseph, we. Now watch." I said getting up, I was walking around casually and saw Toral walking up to Mori talking, I tripped her and she fell into his arms when he caught her and I scurried off weaving y way through the crowd, when I saw Joseph he face palmed.  
"Really Sweetness, really?" He chuckled and I laughed.  
"What did you expect me to do?" I laughed at him. I saw Kyoya walking up to me an amused look on his face.  
"That's your master plan to get them together?" He smirked at me.  
"Dude, I'm Kristen that's what I do." I leaned into his arms and we went on the dance floor.  
"What did she say to you?" He doesn't beat around the bush at all, I scrunch my nose lightly. I sigh already having gone through this.  
"She said, Damian got out of jail and he would find me." I stared at my shoes, I gasped when he pulled me into a tight hug wrapping his chin rested gently on my head. He kissed the top of my head in a comforting way.  
"He won't I promise." I focused on the smell of mint and spices to keep me from crying.  
"How can you promise that? He's just going to fi-" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue brushed against my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted my arms wounded around his neck my fingers played with his hair. I gave a sharp tug of his raven locks and he moaned deep in his throat causing me to smirk. I pulled back for hair and was smirked, I was about to go back in for a kiss when..  
"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! I MUST RESCUE MAGGIE!" I shouted, Kyoya turned to where I was looking. Maggie was uncomfortably dancing with a guy since she was to nice to turn him down. The guy had messy dark hair and a farmers tan, he wore jeans that clung to his hips and his arms her wrapped around Maggie's waist in a slow dancing way. I got out of Kyoya's arms and walked over to them, I ducked low and squished my way between them wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Comfy, come on babe we're dancing." I said, the guys mouth gaped open. "What's the matter?" I smirked at him, Maggie wrapped her arms around my neck like if Hikaru and Kaoru were doing there twincest act.  
"W-w-wait so you two a-are..."  
"Lesbians? Yes." We walked away, the twins laughing their asses off; Maggie and I also laughing our asses off. I felt tears in my eyes, my sides hurt from laughing so much.  
"It...hehehe...isn't a real friend..hehe...ship without homosexual hehe moments." I tried to sober down my laughter.  
"Didn't you do something like that before?" Casey asked snickering.  
"Yah but Maggie was saving my ass." I stopped my full laugher and it was reduced to giggles and snickers. We stayed at the party a bit longer before heading back to my place. I drove the car and when we got to my place I take my keys out the ignition and we head inside. I pressed my lips against Kyoya's before going to my room. I put on pink checkered/ plaid tank top and fuzzy checkered pants and a matching robe. I crawled into bed with the girls and they were asleep quickly. I crawled out of bed and put on a pink checkered robe and crept out of the room. I walked down the dark hall, I went down the stairs and went outside, the cold winter air made me shudder lightly. I go outside the cold grass between my toes, dew already starting to form. I walked to the back where the playground was, three swings, a trapeze, a slide, a three house, another swing and trapeze. I climbed up the three house and on the side, pushing myself onto the green bar that held the three swings. I sat on the beam swinging my legs lightly. The cold air made me shiver lightly. After ten minutes I swung myself off the beam and walked back away from the house where two trees held an old hammock. I climbed up one of the trees where two branches were almost parallel but spread out in a v-shape. I sat one branch my legs were kicked up on another, my eyes drifting shut.

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_**

**_Hey sorry I haven't updated, things have crazy, I have a huge test Tuesday; I just finished a project and my math teacher is giving us ass loads of homework. Anyways I love you all for reading, please review and for this chapter I have a question. That's right bitches!_**

**_Anyways..._**

**_Who should Maggie end up with Kao-chan or Hika-chan?_**


	41. sorry btw freedom is now mytic journey

Maggie went into Kyoya and Hunny's room a scowl marred her face. She grabbed Kyoya by his legs and dragged him out of bed and into the hall, he was awake and in a daze though clearly in a bad mood.  
"Why did you wake me at this ungodly hour?" It was ten in the morning bitch.  
"It's ten in the fucking morning get the hell over yourself Ootori." Maggie snarled at him her eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Well I normally don't wake up until noon so if you would so kindly let me go back to sleep it'd be much appreciated." He returned the glare she sent him.  
"Oh hell no pretty boy. Now tell me, where the hell is Kristen." With every word she got closer in Kyoya's face emerald eyes blazed against his onyx ones.  
"Probably in her painting r-"  
"Already look dipshit." She spat at him annoyed. "I already looked in the bathroom, in the living room, in the painting room, in the kitchen, in Angelina and Mariela's room, everywhere inside the house; you're her boyfriend where the hell is she, and if she isn't a virgin anymore you're going to have hell to pay." Maggie's voice was dangerously low.  
"We didn't have sex, I haven't seen her since last night. Now since you already woke me up, I guess I'm going to have to help you find her won't I?" His voice was emotionless and tired. The two went over the other rooms in the house again and stopped in the living room.  
"She isn't in the house so where the hell is she?!" Maggie was annoyed.  
"Outside you idiot." Kyoya let the bitterness seep through his voice. The two stepped outside, Kyoya was annoyed by the cold morning Maggie looked like she was use to it.  
"Come on, she's probably on the swings." Maggie walked towards the playground ahead of Kyoya her strides her long and fast.  
Kyoya didn't say but he was slightly annoyed and mostly disappointed that Kristen wasn't on the swings, swinging up high back and forth like a child, her hair whipping back and forth, her cheeks tinted pink from the cold but wouldn't say a word of compliant; only a grin on her face and the soft sound of her laughter. Maggie walked through the swings where a hammock was, she looked up the tree and smirked, Kristen sat her legs outstretched on the branch, her eyes shut peacefully her, her arms crossed over her chest, the only sound from her was her even breathing.  
"Idiot." Maggie muttered under her breath but smiled.  
"You wake her up, I'm going to make coffee." Maggie said turning away.  
"Why do I have to wake her up?" He said like a displeased child.  
"One, do you even have the foggiest idea how to use a coffee pot, and two; like hell I'm going to be hear while you wake up the Shadow Queen." Maggie snorted turning back on her heel leaving to go inside.

How the hell was Kyoya suppose to wake Kristen up while she's in a tree? He sure wasn't getting in that tree.  
"Kristen wake up." He said loudly, nothing. "Kristen wake up." He said a little louder.  
"No Kyo-Kyo, the bunny fairy is going to take my cookie...my cookie leave me alone bunny fairy." She murmured in her sleep causing him to chuckle.  
"Kristen come on wake up," He was getting annoyed.  
"No Mr. Bunny my cookie, m-" She slipped out of the tree, Kyoya lunged forward catching her, surprisingly she didn't wake up, just stirred. 'She sleeps like the dead.' he thought amused. Kyoya brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Kristen wake up." He murmured as she didn't. He pressed his lips against hers and her eyes fluttered open.  
"What the fuck is this some sort of Disney movie?" Her soft blue eyes stared into Kyoya's who chuckled. Kristen smiled getting out of his arms and walked inside; she went upstairs and changed into a light green short sleeve polo, the sleeve was white with a pink trim, khaki pants that fit her form, with black riding boots. She brushed her mane of dark hair and walked downstairs. She walked outside to the stables where Mystic Journey was and Marissa stallion, Shadow; though his show name was Shadow of a Champion. He was a pretty dark grey almost black stallion with an ink black mane. I saddled up Freedom and lead her out of the stables and swing myself on her.  
"Hey Kris!" I heard Toral shout. I turned towards her and trot near her.  
"Come on!" I said I pull her onto my horse. "Do you wanna ride Shadow or ride double with me?" I said as Mystic trotted around.  
"I'll ride Shadow." She said; we go towards the stable and I swing myself off and so did she, we let out Shadow and we saddle him up and we go back out. I ride at a steady quick gallop, Toral road along side with me. We road along a dirt path, I snapped quicker and we went faster, Toral did too. We laughed as we mocked raced. I jump over a dead tree in the path and keep going. We road off the path, into the woods, the horses looked happy, we got to a 6-7 foot drop, at the bottom was a steady plusing river, it wasn't a roaring rapids but was a quick current, the jump across was five feet. Toral snapped the reigns and Shadow went faster, hooves beating quickly, he lunged making the large jump, he went forward a little bit before circling around standing by the drop.  
"Come on Kristen!" Toral shouted. I nodded and snapped the reigns, Mystic went faster, when she got to the jump she refused throwing her head back. I snap again to get her to go, but she refused, bucking; I'm thrown off onto the bay by the water harshly, I hissed under my breath. I got up and gave Toral a half wave signaling I was okay. I've been thrown off before it's no biggie. I climbed up a tree, the crooked branches made almost ladder up. I pull myself up and hop back on Mystic and go again, she begun to refuse, but made the jump landing safely.  
"Good girl." I pet the horse's long mane. We ride around the woods, we walk along the water, Mystic stops and laps up some water before trotting along, we walk along the stream until we're bored sliding out the shallow water and begun to go up hill. We went back to the house and put the horses in the stables, I took off the saddle, bridle, girth, everything. I took out a box with sugar cubes and dropped one in the palm of my hand letting her lick it up. I pressed a kiss on her nose before blowing in her nostril; my instructor always told me to do that to bond with my horse. I brush her mane before leaving, my back ached.  
"Is your back okay?" Toral asked, reading my mind. I gave her a weird look.  
"Fine." I lied; it was her turn to give me a look. I sigh and we go inside. I go into my room and change into a silky white tank top, from my shoulders to mid back was purple-blue-ish. I lay on the bed and she came in with a bag of ice and set it in the middle of the bruise, I hissed at the cool feeling against my skin. We iced it for maybe ten minutes before I got up. She left and I took a hot shower, steaming water pelted my skin, my hair clung to my back like seaweed to a rock, I wash my hair, and body going over the bruise as lightly as possible. I rinse out my hair before shutting of the water with a flick of my wrist. I grabbed a fluffy towel and wrap it around my hair, grabbing another one wrapping it around my body. I go to my closet and look around, I put on panties and a bra before putting on white tights, I grab a pretty blue skirt, that wasn't terribly short, a high-lo white top with a wolf on it, I decorate the skirt with a thin white belt that hung slanted on it, I pull on a knit, pale grey open sweater with an Eskimo hood, and sparkly ballet flats. I go into the bathroom and comb through my hair, twisting and curling it with my fingers before blow drying it slightly. I stared at my reflection for a moment before turning around leaving the bathroom, I go downstairs where everyone is doing their own thing. I took a seat next to Kyoya on the sofa who was typing away like always.  
"I'm bored." I whined my head on his shoulder.

**_sorry I haven't updated I've had a huge ass writers block so I'm going to post what I have sorry this sucks. I'll try to write a little everyday, by day ten I should have the next chapter up at the latest. Sorry again please don't give up on me I really want to get finished with this part and get to the ending so I can start the sequel. I'm so sorry I love you all!_**


	42. lots of making out here so enjoy?

"Hey Kristen, wanna hear a story." The twins had a creepy smile on their faces. I got up from where I sat with Kyoya and sat Indian style on the floor. Boo-Radley sprinted into my lap, her soft pelt brushed against my arm. She licked my cheek.  
"Sure why not?" I nuzzle the dogs head.  
"There once was a man. He was walking down the street and he passed the old abandoned mental hospital where he heard chanting. 13, 13, 13! He walked over and looked through a hole in the fence getting poked in the eye with a stick. 14, 14, 14! Blood ran out of the empty socket; he could no longer see out of that eye. He vowed to never be happy again and to get revenge. He grabbed an axe sharp and pointy and passed a woman with long blonde hair. An evil grin passed his face and he chopped, and he chopped, and he chopped. Blood splattered everywhere. He licked the blood off his finger intrigued by the taste. He put a piece of the bloody corpse in his mouse delighted by the taste and crunch of the bone. He went mad eating the corpse, chopping everything in sight eating until he was full. When that happened he begun to stuff his pockets with the bloody pieces. He walked alone, not a person in sight. He made his way to his parent's house. 'Mama, Dad can I make dinner for you?' He said innocently. 'Of  
course.' was his mothers reply. While his parents watched T.V. the man made a casserole with the corpse. He told them it was ready and they sat down to eat. 'Is it good?' 'Yes it's delicious.' His mother said with a kind smile. 'So it's okay. Eating people I mean. You're okay with it?' A look of horror spread their face before they could reply he brought the axe down multiple times a mess everywhere. 'What are you doing?' He saw his wife holding their child only a year or so old. 'Can we join you?' A smile crept on her face. 'Why of course my d-'she brought the axe down on his leg severing it. 'This is my game. And we're going to play the way I want to.' She growled leaving with the axe, a baby on her hip whistling happily. Her husband on the ground bleeding out." The twins concluded.  
"Laaaaame!" I concluded. "I'm going to have some cake. Kyoya you want any?"  
"No thank you, I do not care for sweets." He continued typing.  
"Nonsense. This is dark German chocolate. It's bitter." I got a slice of cake for myself and one for my boyfriend. He took the cake and took a bite.  
"It's good." I smirked as he typed taking a few bites every once in a while. I finished mine and cuddled with my dog on the sofa on the brink of sleep as Kyoya finished the cake.  
"Mm, Kyoya." I murmured nuzzling the nape of his neck.  
"Yes Kristen." He glanced at me for a moment looking up from the screen.  
"You have...cake, on your face. Let me get it." I lift my head and licks Kyoya just above the corner of him mouth. Then I lie my head back down on his shoulder cuddling into him as I fell asleep. A faint blush spread across his cheeks. The twins snickering.  
"Kyo-chan loves Kristy-kun." Kaoru snicker at the shadow king.  
"You don't happen to know what she's afraid of do you?" Hikaru baited his senpai.  
"No I don't and why would I need to know that? It would not benefit me in any way." He closed his laptop grey eyes boring into the twins.  
"Because then we can have whatever she's afraid of happen and you can be her prince in shining armor and save her." The twins concluded. Kyoya rolled his eyes at them.  
"I'm not getting involved. Go play this game with Tamaki." The twins sulked leaving. Kyoya watched as Angelina and Mariela walked in chatting loudly about something.  
"Kristen!" Angelina said walking to her cousin, Mariela a few steps behind. Boo-Radley poked up his head at the two girls licking the.  
"Kyoya can you wake up Kristen." Mariela said cutely, Angelina gave him a cute smile too.  
"And why should I?" He rose an eyebrow at the two girls.  
"Cause, we want to make cupcakes with Kristen." They said in sync with a duh voice. The two girls hopped on the couch and begun to poke Kristen until she woke up her eyes glowed red but when she saw her cousins they softened.  
"Krissy we wanna make cupcakes!"  
"Then what are we waiting for?" She scooped up the two girls in her arms going to the kitchen. Kristen glared at the pantry since the cake mix and frosting was on the top shelf. She grabbed a shelf and climbed up grabbing a box of chocolate cake mix and purple colored vanilla icing before climbing back down. She got a large bowl the cake beaters, eggs, vegetable oil, measuring cups, and the cupcake tins. She preheat the oven while the girls put cupcake wrappers in the tins. Each girl broke an egg and put it in the bowl with the chocolate cake mix, a cup of water, and 1/3 of a cup of vegetable oil. Kristen used the beaters for two minutes when the timer went off. Kristen poured the cake mix in each of the tins making a small mess before putting both pans in the oven to cook. While Angelina and Mariela played with their dolls Kristen cleaned up grabbing a container of purple frosting. After 15 minutes she takes the cupcakes out to cool. She grabbed a frosting bag filling it up with purple frosting, taking a bit on her finger licking it. Kristen took the cupcakes out of the tins and iced half of the cupcakes and Angelina and half with Mariela before putting them in a container. Kyoya came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin rested on her head.  
"Let's go watch a movie." He said, she nodded walking upstairs with him.

I picked out a movie, popping it in the dvd player sitting on the bed next to Kyoya leaning into his arms talking. Out of nowhere he lunged pinning me down under him with a smirk.  
"You really should be more careful. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me or any guy." I flashed him a grin.  
"Baby that's where you're wrong." I pushed him off of me straddling him, he flipped me with his legs and we wrestled playfully. I ran my tongue across his neck with a smirk at the slightest pick tinge on his face. He was able to pin me down, gently but firmly and nibbled on my neck causing the blood to rush to my face. I was able to squeeze out of his grip and begun to wrestle, I straddled him running my tongue down his neck, at the crook between his neck and shoulder I begun to suck and bite. He flipped me over and held my hands so I couldn't move much. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, his eyes widened slightly but he let light catch his eyes. I ripped my hands away from his grip and sat up slowly, his eyes widened again. I took of his glasses and stared into his eyes placing them gently on the table. I crash my lips onto his, he let out a deep moan. I pull back and he pouts. He picks me up, my legs still around his waist. He cupped my cheek and captured my lips, his tongue worked its way skillfully into my mouth I let out a small moan, and he smirks. He pins me on the bed and tickles me; I let out squeal of laughter trying to push him off with no avail. I gasped for breath as my stomach hurt from laughter; I press my lips to his. He kisses me gently, his lips creased mine gently. I pushed him down and deepened the kiss. He kissed me feverishly, his arms around my lips, he brushed his tongue against mine sending shivers down my spine. His kisses become harder and more passionate I grasp his chin and pull his face closer, his tongue wraps around mine as his hand brushes my butt. I kiss him hard before gently caressing his tongue with mine. I gently suck on his bottom lip before nibbling on it gently. He goes back to soft kisses, just a brush of his lips on mine. I become bold and passionatly kiss him. A smirk bloomed on his features and kisses me rough, his tongue probing my mouth. His free hand plays with my hair. He smiles at me. I run my tongue across his lips and his mouth opens, I kiss him roughly. He picks me back up and walks across the room while kissing me. With one jerking movement, his hips pin me against the wall. He presses me harder against the wall, I kiss him back rough and he gets rougher and rougher, his hand brushes my hips. He pulls back and his mouth attacks my neck and I gasp as he harshly bites down running his tongue over the mark. I pulled on his dark locks and he let out a deep moan and I giggle. He bites down and I squeak but he brushes his tongue over it, "  
I missed my favorite part of the movie." He chuckles, lifting me onto the bed laying me down putting on his glasses. I cuddled into his arms and watched the movie.  
When the movie was over both teens had fallen asleep, Diego walked into the room and chuckled. He grabbed a blanket and put it over his little sister (not really his sister but you get what I mean) and her boyfriend. Kristen's arms were wrapped around Kyoya's neck, her face buried in his chest. Kyoya's arms were around her waist, his chin on her head. Diego smirked and left. But not before snapping a few pictures.

Kyoya's eyes fluttered open, he saw the sleeping figure next to him cuddled to the heat of source that was him. She let out a small noise as if waking up. Her blue eyes opened and stared up cutely at him.  
"Kyo-chan." She said letting out a yawn. He chuckled getting up.  
"Hm?" He got out of the bed, Kristen did too.  
"Can we go to the mall tomorrow?"  
"Can I ask why?" A smirk graced his features.  
"Christmas presents." She bluntly said before going downstairs Kyoya fallowed.  
"Heeeey!" McKenna laughed. Kristen launched herself into a hug with the girl, her legs wrapped around the girl's waist.  
"Hey 'Kenna!" Kristen laughed with her friend.  
"Hey there's that guy you made out with." McKenna announced giggling at Kristen's red face. "Did ya'll hook up? Wait don't tell me now, we're going out." McKenna dragged Kristen out of the house into her car.

McKenna and I went to Ella's house where we kidnapped her, but loaded up a bag and went to the park. When we got there I jumped out the car to where the rocks were, the bright hot pink bag on my shoulder. I climbed up a large slanted rock with a flat spot where we sat. Ella took out a bunch of nail polishes, grabbing a hot pink one and begun to do my nails.  
"So did you two hook up?" McKenna asked again.  
"We started going out after that, but we've had a few..." I trailed off.  
"Babe you are Kristen mother fuckin' McConnell. You do what you want, when you want. And ain't no guy going to change that." McKenna said with a smirk. When Ella finished she let the nails dry.  
"Kristen...is that a hickey?" Ella said her eyes full of laughter. My face turned bright red, and my hand clamped on my neck.  
"Oh my god Kristen, is that what you were doing before I got there!" McKenna was laughing her ass off. Ella laughed while adding a few glitter rhinestones on my nails. When Ella was done McKenna's did her nails in lime green with black rhinestones, I did McKenna's nails in a bright blue with gold rhinestones. We stayed at the park for a while until it was dark. Then we went to my place, I layed on the sofa in my room watching TV, my head in Ella's lap.  
"Play with my hair." I said childishly and she begun to play with my hair, McKenna played Whale trail.  
"No! Emmy don't die!" She wailed (Get it, wailed, whale I'm special) as she died. We stayed up until midnight, I fell asleep, my head still in Ella's lap, McKenna's body was thrown across me in sleep. We wake up around 9 and went downstairs, everyone had eaten. I grab a bowl and have some cereal. Fruit Loops bitch. I took a quick shower and put on a golden tank top with skinny straps, a short jean skirt, big heart dangly earring, a few bracelets, eyeliner and mascara, pale yellow eye shadow, and black high heels. I go into Kyoya and Hunny's room grabbing Kyoya by the arm off the bed and he shot awake.  
"We're going shopping." He glared at me and I gave him a smile before leaving while he got ready. 30 minutes later he came down in a gold button down shirt, with the collar slightly up, a loose red tie, a black jacket with thin white trim and dark slacks. I grabbed my black knap sack and we headed out, I got in the car and begun to drive us to the mall. When we got there we browsed the stores, every few stores I'd pick something up for people. We we're done shopping for now and we're going to starbucks.  
"Oh my god Kristen! Hi" I grit my teeth, Kyoya glanced at me. "Who's your friend?" This was Izhay, I cannot stand this bitch and she hates my ass.  
"Kyoya Ootori." He said bored.  
"Any plans tonight?"She licked his lips, just looking creepy. Not sexy at all, I try not to laugh.  
"Yes, I'm taking my girlfriend out tonight." A smirk played on my lips.  
"And who would that be?" She played with her weave.  
"Me." I said smirking at the shocked look on her face.  
"You're kidding? I mean..." She trailed off wrinkling her nose.  
"What's wrong with that?" Kyoya played with my hair. Izhay didn't say anything she just looked at me.  
"Hey congratulations, you boobs grew a little." She smirked. I did have small boobs, I was a 34B...  
"Hey it looks like you lost two pounds; you don't look like such a fat ass bitch. Congrats." I said back with a fake smile. Izhay stomped her foot like a five year old and stalked off.  
"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at me. I was just over 5'1.  
"Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfect just the way I am, even if my tits are small." I grinned cheekily. He rose his eyebrows at my choice of words. I laughed and we went to starbucks, I got a double chocolaty chip, I don't know what the fuck he got. We went back to my house and I sat down with Kyoya in my room on the sofa who was playing with my hair, I let out a shudder as his fingers brushed a sensitive spot on the back of my neck. He grins down at me.  
"What's the matter? You like it when I play with your hair?" I blushed turning away, his fingers brushed against the spot again and I shuddered as he played with my hair. I roll my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder while he plays with my hair; brushing over that spot that makes me shudder and he'd chuckle. For a while he'd just brush his finger over that spot over and over again. I grab his hand from my neck and held his hand brushing my lips against it, and he smiles. I held that hand with a smirk. I won. A shudder ripples through my body. Damn it; he has another hand. Kyoya 1 Kristen 0. I try to shift away from him but he wraps his arm around my waist nuzzling into my neck his nose brushed against that sensitive spot. His tongue gently pressed against my neck. I turned around and pressed gentle kisses down his neck until I got to his pulse sucking on it gently before brushing my tongue against it. He brushed his fingers against my neck causing me to shudder lightly. I sucked harshly at the spot. He pulled away running his tongue down my neck grazing his teeth slightly before capturing my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down his tongue brushed against my bottom lip and granted access his tongue brushing against mine. I pull back giving him a gentle peck on the lips before getting up leaving with a smirk.

_**Damn that was a lot of making out to write.**_


	43. Chapter 43

"Please Krissy!" Madison whined.  
"Do we have to?" I lay on the sofa my head in Diego's lap while he played with my hair.  
"Totally! Come on please I really want to go! Diego you'll go right?" Madison shifted her gaze upward to Diego who rose an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I'm not going to let some creepy assface twerk on Kristen." I shot up eyes wide laughing, hitting my head on Diego's sharp pain shut me up quickly.  
"Owe, and what the fuck?!" I stiffle my giggles.  
"It'll happen. And are we still heading to the beach tomarrow?"  
"One it won't and yah we going." Kyoya walked in with a cup of tea in his hand.  
"Where are you going." His voice was soft and thick like honey.  
"We darling we." I felt a smirk tug at my lips and lay my head on Diego's shoulder this time.  
"Than where are we going dear." I crinkle my nose at the nickname.  
"Dear?" I question him and fight off a smile with a scowl.  
"Thought I'd try it out." He smirked at me over his tea cup as he sat on the sofa.  
"Try again." I smile softly.  
"Okay dear." I shake my head.  
"Nope never mind." I felt my cheeks heat up against me.  
"Why not dear?" I stick my tonge out at him.  
"Stop it!" I laugh giggling.  
"Yes honey." I glare at him.  
"We're going to the beach, and my mermaid wants to know if I wanted to go to some club with her." I said tiredly. I was exausted.  
"Absolutly not." Kyoya said automatically.  
"Who died and made you the king of me?" I snort. "Sure Mads, I'll go." I mainly agreed out of spite. Nobody would tell me what to do, I'm a rebel bitches! Kyoya stared at me his grey eyes bored into my chocolate ones.  
"Kristen," He growled.  
"Yes lover dear." I said sweetly. "Look everything will be fine, Diego's coming with me, Madi too, Mckenna's probably going with us." He stared unsurely. I get up and pinch his cheeks.  
"Don't have a pouty face." I teased pulling at his cheeks. He swatted my hands away and grumbled a fine. I grin and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked and cupped my face with his soft hands and pulled me in for a kiss, his lips brushing against mine gently before

his hands moved with slow caresses to my hair as he pulled me closer, his fingers digging into my scalp slightly. I brush my tongue against his bottom lip.  
"Hey you two quit sucking faces!" Madison snapped, I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"We did enough of that earlier." Kyoya whispered his breath ghosting against my ear making me squirm. I scowl and Madison grabs my hand tugging me away up the stairs into my room where she sat me down on the bed before raiding my closet, I watched as clothing streamed out of the closet, shirts, pants, boots, scarves,jackets, everything. Madison came out a few minutes later with her arms covered with a few pieces of clothing.  
"Strip." Madison said bluntly.  
"What? So that's how you wanna play." I grin at her and she smacks my arm.  
"Shut up I'll need to help you with this, go strip and put on a strapless bra." I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom to put on a black strapless bra and walked into the room. Madison grabbed a corset shirt. She threw me a pair of dark grey blue skinny jeans. Right leg, left leg, wiggle jump, NOW SHAKE IT LIKE A POLAROID PICCHAA, now do more lunges than I would ever in p.e class. Madi's turn with a pair of mid grey blue skinny jeans, left leg, right leg, wiggle, wigle, jump, jump, squat, stretch, done. Madison laces the bacl of a flowery, lacy, soft pink corset with a ribbon tied at the waist falling on my hip.I lace the back of her white corset a thin strip of her pale skin poked at her hips.

She sat me down at the vanity table and sprits my dark hair with a water bottle and raked my messy dark curls with a green comb. I closed my eyes as she yanked, prodded, and shoved stuff in my hair and after half an hour she was done with it. I went to look and she pinched me harshly.  
"Don't look yet!" She snarled turning me around to do my make up." I felt her put on a moisturizer, lipgloss, lip stain, blush, mascara, lots of mascara and eyeliner pen and liquid, and eyeshadow. She prodded a few pairs of earings in the three piercings on my upper ear and the two on my ear lobe.  
"Okay now you can look."  
When I open my eyes I gasp slightly, my hispanic toned skin is smooth and colored slightly like mocha, a blush one high cheek bones, dark smokey cat eyes, a coral lip gloss my hair in a bagle bun (look it up) and long lashes.  
"I look like a whore!" I laugh.  
"No. You look sexy. Now scootch and do my shit." I put her hair in a french twisted bun with sparkling hair pins and give her dark blue and silver smokey eyeshadow, I apply fake whore lashes as I call them, I let a liquid eyeliner trail off making cat eyes, I go over the black eyeliner with a bright blue one and put a light pink lip stain on her lips and a bright blush. I put in a pair of chandelier earings and poke her to open her eyes. She grins at me.  
"Hey can you make your eyes like a cats?" Madison asked as she fished around for some heels.  
"I don't know, should I try?" I bit my lip nerveously.  
"Sure." She said tossing a pair of boots down. I squint my eyes shut and slow my breathing, I fold my hands and feel a burst of warmth in my chest, I try to savore the warmth but it doesn't last long as a strike of pain shoots through me, I let out a cry, my fingernails dug numbly into my hands. I feel hands on my shoulders.  
"Kristen!" My eyes pop open, they feel strange, wide and sensitive, colors look different.  
"Oh my god your eyes?!" I look in the mirror and grin, my eyes are bottled blue at the bottom and slowly get aqua.  
"Damn, my eyes look sexy. Bet you wish you had eyes like mine." She snorts.  
"I do, I think I have some contacts like that; ah fuck! I left them at Kyoya's."  
"Sorry Mads. Hey give me some heels." Madsion put on a pair of reptile embossed leather upper, double ankle straps, with a pointed toe 4.5 inch heels that were navy. She tossed me a pair of white stilletos with a 6.5 heels hehe bitches now 5'6 . The had a strappy satin upper, senter ribbon laves, 1/2" platorm and I put them on. I look in the mirror once more and we go down the stairs.  
"Bye," I press a kiss on Kyoya's cheek and leave my heels clicking.

"Were going after them in a few aren't we?" Diego said raising his eyes to Kyoya.  
"Yes, yes we are. " Kyoya said with a smirk.

Madison and I enter the club after waiting for 20 minutes in line. We automatically go onto the dance floor, my hands above my head, my hips swirling and moving a grin on my face.  
A guy comes by Madison and puts his arm around her waist.  
"Hey there pretty thing, wanna have a good time?" Madison gave a nerveous laugh. I push myself between them.  
"Hey bitch, fuck off this is my date." I snarl at him, teeth bared.  
"What's the matter kitty cat doesn't want to share?" He teased.  
"Are you deaf I said to fuck off you ugly ass alcoholic dick; actually wait I can't call you a dick 'cause you can't be what you don't have. Now go fuck yourself in the corner like you do every night!" I offer Madison my hand and she takes it with a smirk.  
"Meow. Kitty cat has a bite." He grabs my hand pulling me against him, his breath reaked of alcohol. I scrunch my nose in disgust. "You jelous of your friend?" I shove him back hard and he staggered a few steps.  
"FUCK OFF DICK HOLE!" I slap him hard stomping away towards the bar. Fuck that I'm under age.

"Long Island Ice tea, and vodka with orange." I snap. The guy nods and he gives me the two drinks and I take the tea and sip it. Madison sat next to me and doesn't get a drink.  
"Don't let the douche get to you," She said leaing on my slightly. "And you shouldn't be drinking. You aren't of age." I put a finger to my lip and go 'shh' and grin over my drink taking a long sip feeling it burn down my throat. I look at the lime on the glass and lick it, making a sour face.  
"Madi want a sip?" She kind of crinkled her nose but nodded and took a sip of the vodka sipping a small bit of the orange liquid and cleared her throat. Probably a bit strong. She continued to sip it and I finished my tea. I pushed it back to the bar tender.  
"Another?" He asked cleaning a glass.  
"Nah,can I just get some sweet tea, no shit in it." He conjured the drink and gave it to me and I drank it in a few minutes.  
"Thank you, come on Madi, we going dancing." She nods sipping the last of the vodka and we go back to dancing. After a while I'm grinning like I had in the beggings; energy bursting through my veins as I dance with one of my best friends. I feel my throat dry and I cough into my hand. I go to the bar real quick and get an Irish car bomb just a shot and go back on the floor with Madison who gives a disaproving look. I give a sheepish shrug and grab her hands dancing laughing at nothing. I grin at her and bring my mouth close to her ear.  
"Hey, cutie over there checkin' you out!" Her cheeks tinted pink and her mouth tilted downward.  
"He can fuck off we're having girls night." I chuckle.  
"Kay, but we need to have one with all our babes." Madison laughs and I smirk. I feel a scowl tranform on my face as a girl takes off her heels. Gross.  
"Ugh, that pisses me off. Bitches need to do what I usually do. Sit with my shoes and kind of do like a wedding ceremony with the shoes. 'Till home do us part.'" Madison grinned.  
"So what's up with you and Kyoya, y'all were upstairs for a pretty long time." I feel my face heat up.  
"Shut up!" I squeak and she laughs.  
"Is that a hicky I see my dear?" My face is even redder.  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screech. She laughs even more  
"Can I get one more drink, just one?" Madison gives me a disaproving look.  
"Kriss..." She drawls out as if scolding me.  
"Just one, come on." She gives me the darkest look she can. I don't budge.  
"Please.." I say.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Kristen, you're underage! Your lucky I let you have the one."  
"One more won't kill me!"  
"It'll kill your liver!"  
"No it won't!"  
"Fine," She scowled. We want to the bar and I stand there.  
"Can I get vodka and red bull?" A dark look. I got the drink and we go back and I sip it quickly.  
"Kristen, what the hell?!" A voice makes me turn around; I finish my sip short.  
"Hi Kyoya," I say weakly. He glares.  
"What are you drinking?" He says slowly.  
"Vodka and red bull." He slaps the drink out of my hand and onto the floor a bit of liquid on my shoes. Damn it.  
"What are you doing, you look like a whore!" I gape at him clenching my jaw.  
"I'm not dressed like a whore." I growl out.  
"Yes you are and your acting like a whore and drinking!" Now he's shouting, I flinch barely. I see Madison look back and forth nerveously.  
"Kyoya leave her alone! She's just having a good time!" Madison shouted at him. I raise my cat like eyes to Madison weakly. I feel my nails digging into my palms until I draw blood.  
"If her having a good time means acting like a slut than chain her up." Another blow I feel a warm moisture behind my eyes.  
"Hold up! I'm not a fucking slut! I have not looked, or touched, or had any dick in my vagina ass or mouth. That's my definision of a slut what' s yours!" I shout back.  
"Well you sure are acting like it!" I wonder if he knows I flinched, if he knows I'm hurting, if he knows I'm scared right now; my biggest fear. As I wonder these things I tune out and shift my gaze around, I see Diego looking murderous, so if Payton; Carson looks disapointed; in me or Kyoya? Toral has tears in her eyes from being helpless. I watch as Shimari looks away; Casey catches my eyes and I see he mouthe. 'Be strong.' I give a slight nod and shift my gaze back to Kyoya. He runs a hand through his raven locks, his charcole eyes flashed dangerously, his face red from yelling.  
"Stop." I'm surprised by how calm my voice is and how abrutly he cuts himself off.  
"I'm done, I'm not going to be yelled at for no reason. Sure I screwed up; I shouldn't have been drinking but that was on my part not yours and if you're going to scream at me and call me names atleast have a reason." I felt a single tear creep down my cheek. I don't bother to wipe it as I stalk off I clench my eyes wiping my cheek haistily. I storm outside and it's storming, heavy rain; I wonder if there'll be snow.  
"Kristen," Greg. I hadn't noticed him before. He gives me a sad look and begun to mess with my hair, taking it down from the bun.  
"Hey there," My voice is shaken. I hear the door of the club open up. Greg opens his mouth to say something when,  
"Kristen?" I look up from Greg and my heart stops. A guy with a blue umbrella stands only a couple meters away. His shaggy auburn hair fell slightly in his hazel eyes. Dark jeans and a navy sweashirt with yellow letters spelling out Michigan. I run forward my cat eyes wide tears filling up in my eyes. I tackle him in a hug, my messy curls loose, rain drenching them; the umbrella knocked out of his hands and he wraps his arms around my waist and tears fall freely. I sob into his sweatshirt the rain soaking us.  
"Kris, are you okay?" I shake my head into his chest. Even in heels he was taller than me.  
"I'm going to take her to my house okay." It wasn't a question but he sttated the fact to Greg. He releases me from the hug and I toy with my hands. He pulls off his sweat shirt.  
"Reese, no. You're freezing, and soaked." I say but he tugs it over me.  
"Might want to take a look a yourself sister." He kisses me on the cheek. Thank goodness Madi made my make up water proof. Reese pulled open the door to his dark blue pick up truck. He helps me into the seat and closes the door, I buckle myself in and he gets in the drivers seat and we take off to his house. I murmur under my breath 'left, striaight,left, right, right, straight' he turns on Bon Jovi, and hums along.

"What the hell Kyoya!" Diego shoves Kyoya as soon as The truck is out of view. "What's wrong with you?! God your such an idiot! Did you no see her flinch?!" Diego is shouting. "Her palms have blood on them?! And you couldn't tell she was afraid?! Damn it! Don't you know that's one of her worst fears?! Disapointing, angering, upseting, possibly being hated by the people she cares about, she loves?! Damn you!" Diego punches him in the jaw and Toral grabs his arm before he can again.

Sorry I haven't updated I told my bestest friend to update but she didn't! And the reason I didn't was my brother broke my laptop and I haven't been able to get it fixed so I wrote this on my sisters laptop so I'll try and update I love y'all!


End file.
